El lamento del mar
by sandra hatake
Summary: Un nuevo caso llega a SPR y con el, nuevos misterios, nuevos rivales y algunos no tan nuevos, pero si inesperados. Nuevos peligros se hacen presentes y una dolorosa situacion se da en medio de las playas de Okinawa ¿Habra un feliz desenlace al final del camino?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, como mencione antes, aquí me tienen con una nueva locura, digo con un nuevo fic XD, sin afán de aburrirlos, los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia__**, EL lamento del mar**_

_**Y todo comenzó ese día…**_

Sol radiante, blancas arenas, y un inmenso mar… en pocas palabras, un paraíso para veraneantes en busca de un buen descanso, y allí estaban, los miembros de SPR llegando a un lujoso hotel en donde se hospedarían los próximos días, ¿vacaciones?, sería lo ideal, sin embargo, para pesar de Mai, y demás miembros, era trabajo, simple y duro trabajo… y pensar que todo empezó hace unos días, con la llegada del dueño de un prestigioso hotel costero, el más famoso de la ciudad…

_**Días atrás…**_

_Una cansada Mai llegaba a las oficinas de SPR, ahora estaba en tercer año de preparatoria, y los trabajos de la escuela eran más pesados, eso, sumado a los próximos exámenes de admisión, la retrasaban con frecuencia, por lo que siempre llegaba corriendo al trabajo. Entro con cautela, si Naru estaba atendiendo a alguien, prefería no interrumpirlo, sabía que después el se enojaría con ella, y eso era lo último que quería, con paso silencioso, se dirigió a la cocina, en el trayecto, se percato de que efectivamente, Naru estaba conversando con alguien, un hombre joven de unos 23 años alto y se tez blanca, seguramente tendría muchas chicas ras él, a su lado, estaba Masako, un suspiro de resignación salió de sus labios, siendo notada por su jefe._

_-Llegas tarde Mai–replico el CEO de SPR al ver a la recién llegada-_

_-Perdón –se excuso la muchacha aun con su mochila en mano- las clases son más intensas y…_

_-No me interesan tus problemas –replico tan frio como siempre- prepara un poco de te_

_-Está bien! –Exclamo enojada tirando su maleta a un lado, en verdad su jefe a veces podía ser insoportable-_

_-Su asistente es muy linda Shibuya-san –agrego el hombre sentado frente a él dirigiendo una mirada un tanto extraña hacia la recién llegada, según Naru- pero un poco temperamental, me gustan las chicas como ella_

_-Según dijo, el hotel esta en Okinawa cierto?-cuestiono el aludido tratando de cambiar el tema- _

_-Efectivamente –respondió- por cierto, cuántos años tiene la chica?-agrego refiriéndose a Mai, causando cierta molestia de parte del pelinegro-_

_-Tomaremos el caso –refuto de forma cortante- estaremos en Okinawa dentro de tres días _

_-Los estaremos esperando –contesto el joven- ella también ira cierto, esa chica… Mai así se llama verdad?_

_-Nos vemos en tres días –agrego con molestia mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta- hasta entonces_

_-Naru aquí está el… y el joven? –Cuestionó extrañada al no ver al sujeto-_

_-Ya se fue –respondió aún molesto- llama a los demás, saldremos de viaje_

_-De viaje? –cuestionó- _

_-Que no me oíste?_

_-Ha...Si –respondió- adonde vamos?_

_-A Okinawa_

_A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban reunidos en la oficina, esperando a que Naru comience el relato del nuevo caso, acompañado de su fiel te, preparado por Mai claro está, explico lo que sucedía en el hotel._

_-El hotel Kodoku –empezó diciendo- está ubicado en Okinawa, es uno de los más grandes y lujosos del lugar, está un tanto alejado de los demás, por lo que las personas consideraban ese lugar como el espacio ideal para relajarse, además de tener una playa privada, y demás beneficios, generalmente estaba abarrotado de huéspedes, sin embargo, desde hace un par de meses, un incidente ocurrido en sus playas lo cambio todo._

_-Incidente –cuestiono Mai- a que te refieres con eso_

_-Meses atrás –respondió el muchacho- mujeres jóvenes han desparecido, la primera, una noche simplemente desapareció, la encontraron a la mañana siguiente… estaba muerta, su cadáver fue hallado por una pequeña embarcación flotando cerca de un islote, desde ese entonces, cada noche, una mujer desaparece, y su cuerpo es hallado en el mismo lugar, es por este motivo que la gente dejo de hospedarse allí, el dueño nos ha pedido que investiguemos_

_-Eso parece más un asunto policiaco Naru-chan –refuto el monje- que te hace pensar que el causante sea un espíritu_

_-La melodía –respondió-_

_-Melodía? –Cuestionaron casi al unisono- _

_-Según lo que me informaron –contesto- se oye una melodía en los pasillos del hotel, las mujeres son guiadas por ella hasta las orillas del mar, aunque quieran detenerlas parecen hipnotizadas, y se sumergen en el mar, o al menos eso es lo que se rumorea, nuestro trabajo es averiguarlo, salimos hoy en la tarde-agrego- nos veremos a las tres en el aeropuerto, eso es todo, pueden retirarse_

_Todos asintieron y cada quien se marcho, a la hora acordada, todos, incluyendo a Yasuhara-san partieron con dirección a Okinawa._

_**En la actualidad**_

Bajo un sol infernal, y la quemante arena de la playa, los miembros del equipo que conforman SPR, trabajaron durante casi medio día, instalando los equipos en el hotel, fue realmente agotador, sin embargo, eso no era lo que tenia de mal humor al joven director, no es que estuviera celoso del tipo ese del que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, ah! si, Kodoku, Kodoku Kumo, ese era su nombre, por alguna razón, ese tipo no se había separado de SU Mai, y eso lo tenia de un humor de los mil demonios, de por si él no era de los que dan sonrisas a los demás, pero esta vez, emitía un aura peligrosa, hasta lin estaba una distancia considerable del chico.

-Mai-san –llamo el "tipo ese" como lo había bautizado Naru- aquí tienes, una bebida fría, debes tener mucha sed

-Gracias Kumo-san

-_Un momento -pensó Naru- desde cuando lo trata con tata familiaridad_

_-_No hay de que –respondió el joven con un ligero sonrojo- deseas algo más?

-Gracias, pero así estoy bien

-Me preguntaba si quisieras ir a pasear después del trabajo claro, podría mostrarte los alrededores

-No –interrumpió Naru- está aquí para trabajar, no para vacacionar

-Sera para la próxima Kumo-san –respondió Mai-

-De acuerdo

-vámonos Mai –ordeno el jefe de SPR-

-A donde? –Cuestiono con curiosidad-

-Al islote donde aparecen los cadáveres –respondió mientras la cogía de la muñeca y la sacaba del lugar a paso rápido- los demás nos están esperando

Siendo casi arrastrada por Naru, llegaron a una pequeña lancha en la que estaban esperándolos sus compañeros, subieron al transporte y emprendieron su camino hacia el islote, sin presentir la tragedia que se avecinaba…

-Hoshi… –llamo una voz de ultratumba desde la cueva del islote sin ser escuchada por nadie- Hoshi…vuelve…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, si no es mucha molestia, podrían dejar un comentario?, si no me deprimo y ya no escribo T_T hablando de eso, con respecto al fic misterios, a lo mejor lo dejo ahí, la falta de interés de la gente demuestra que no tiene futuro, así que dayis-chan, disculpa si te defraude T_T, si no termino el fic, déjame tu correo y te lo envío por e-mail ^_^ en caso de que no publique el final, claro está, lo más seguro es que si lo haga, solo que me deprimo si no comentan T_T ya me fui del tema ¬¬ volviendo a este fic, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, constructivos y destructivos, solo no sean muy crueles T_T tengan compasión de mi insignificante vida… como decía, todo tipo de comentarios, tomatazos también, piedras no por que duelen XD._

_Sin más que decir, los dejo, nos estamos leyendo si dios y sus comentarios lo permiten SAYONARA!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de regreso con el capitulo dos de El lamento del mar, sin afán de aburrirlos, los dejo con este nuevo episodio._

_**Celos y desesperación**_

_Siendo casi arrastrada por Naru, llegaron a una pequeña lancha en la que estaban esperándolos sus compañeros, subieron al transporte y emprendieron su camino hacia el islote, sin presentir la tragedia que se avecinaba…_

_-Hoshi… –llamo una voz de ultratumba desde la cueva del islote sin ser escuchada por nadie- Hoshi…vuelve…_

Un extraño presentimiento embargo a Naru al poner un pie en el lugar, una sensación que no le agrado para nada, pudo ver como Mai se frotaba los brazos por el frio, a pesar de que en el hotel hacia un calor casi infernal, en ese islote era diferente, la niebla prácticamente cubría todo, haciendo difícil el transitar por ahí.

-Está bien Taniyama-san? –Cuestiono Lin al ver como la chica temblaba- pasa algo malo?

-No… es solo que hace un poco de frio aquí –respondió con una ligera sonrisa-

-Es verdad –respondió mientras colocaba su saco sobre los hombros de la chica, sorprendiendo a muchos, y causando la molestia de otros, a pesar de estar en la playa, el había permanecido con su habitual vestimenta- Así está mejor?

-S-si, gracias Lin-san –respondió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, algo que no paso desapercibido por Naru-

-Podemos seguir, o vas a seguir interrumpiendo Mai –dijo con clara molestia en su voz-

-Perdón! –exclamo la aludida- pero soy humana, es natural que tenga frio!

-Si ya terminaste –respondió empezando a caminar, siendo seguido por Masako- puedes volver al hotel, aquí solo estorbaras a los demás con tus tonterías

-Que dijiste! –exclamo tratando de seguirlo con la clara intención de agredirlo-

-Ya, cálmate Mai –agrego el monje mientras la sujetaba, evitando una dolorosa muerte para Naru- sabes cómo es el, no te molestes por algo como esto

Mientras los demás miembros del equipo trataban de calmar a una furiosa Mai, Masako acompañaba a Naru, que permanecía en silencio, escuchando a lo lejos todos los reclamos de la chica, una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios, siendo notada por la médium, que sintió como su sangre hervía de celos, al saber que solo Mai podía provocar esas emociones en su acompañante, el por su parte, parecía no notar la presencia de Masako, sus pensamientos estaban en direcciona algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien, sonrió de manera inconsciente, al escuchar todo lo que Mai decía, de una u otra manera, había logrado que la chica pensara en el, aunque sea para elaborar un plan para matarlo, en estos momentos, solo el ocupaba su cabeza, "ese tipo" ya no ocupaba sus pensamientos, tampoco Lin, desde cuando él era tan considerado con Su Mai, y lo peor, es que ella se sonrojo con ese mínimo gesto, era como si a ella le hubiera… ¿gustado?, de pronto la imperceptible sonrisa de Naru, cambio a una mueca de disgusto, sorprendiendo a Masako nuevamente, nunca vio a Naru tan voluble como ahora, quería saber que pasaba por su cabeza, así que se aventuro a preguntar.

-Pasa algo Naru? –Cuestionó la médium sin detener su caminata- te comportas de una manera extraña

-_Lin me va a oír cuando regresemos –pensó con cierta molestia, o debería decir ¿celos?- como se atreve a…_

-Naru! –exclamo Masako parándose frente a él, harta de estar hablando sola-

-Sucede algo Hara-san? –Cuestiono calmado como siempre, olvidando por un momento sus planes de tortura para Lin-

-Eso me pregunto yo! –Replico con molestia- te he hablado desde que nos separamos del grupo y no pones la mas mínima atención!

-Estamos aquí para investigar –respondió el aludido retomando su marcha- no para hablar, avísame si notas alguna presencia extraña

-Es por ella verdad? –Cuestiono con la mirada gacha, cogiéndolo del brazo, deteniendo su caminata una vez más- es por Mai

-No sé de que hablas –contesto sin girar a verla- ella no tiene nada que ver

-No mientas! –Exclamo de pronto- sabes que tú la…

No pudo terminar, puesto que una brisa helada azotó el lugar, y junto a ella se oyó una tenebrosa voz "Vuelve… estoy esperándote… vuelve…o tendré que ir… por ti…", Masako se aferro al brazo de Naru, buscando su protección, el se mostro indiferente, como siempre… siempre que no está con ella fue el pensamiento que surgió en la cabeza de la médium, en ese momento, al instante, los demás miembros del equipo llegaron al lugar, preguntando si habían oído lo mismo, sin embargo, lo único que Mai podía ver, era a Masako, que aun sujetaba al brazo de Naru, el muchacho no parecía incomodo, puesto que no replicaba, aunque estaba acostumbrad a ver lo mismo en cada caso, aun le dolía, Lin, que había permanecido a su lado sabiendo que generalmente ella es víctima de los espíritus, noto como su semblante fue cambiando a uno de tristeza, de dolor… y todo por el, por ese orgulloso muchacho que se negaba a aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Mai, por que él lo sabía, bastaba con ver los ataques de celos de Naru para confirmarlo, pero era tan… tan "el", que no podía aceptarlo, poso una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica, que sorprendida dirigió su mirada hacia él, recibiendo una casi imperceptible sonrisa como respuesta, provocando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Todo estará bien –susurro el mayor, para que solo ella lo escuchara- no te deprimas por algo como eso

-Gr-gracias Lin-san –respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas-

-Hay algo gracioso que quieran contar? –Cuestionó Naru con molestia al ver la "confianza" entre Lin y SU Mai- les recuerdo que estamos aquí para trabajar, no para hacer vida social –agrego mientras se zafaba disimuladamente del agarre de Masako-

-Perdón –se excuso Mai-

-No te paso nada? –Cuestiono de repente el CEO de SPR -

-He? –dijo una confundida Mai, ¿acaso Naru se estaba preocupando por ella?-

-No me oíste? –Refuto con fingida indiferencia-

-Ha… no –respondió con una ligera sonrisa- Lin-san estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo

Ahí estaba, nuevamente ese maldito sentimiento, ese extraño deseo de matar a Lin por el solo hecho de estar cerca de Mai, sentía como su sangre hervía son solo ver a la chica regalarle una sonrisa a su asistente, sonrisa que según él debería ser solo suya, le costaba admitirlo, pero estaba celoso, extremamente celoso…

-Naru-chan –llamo de repente el monje- hay algo en este lugar que no me agrada –agrego mientras veía como a niebla se hacía más espesa- deberíamos irnos

-Es verdad –apoyo Ayako- aquí hay algo extraño, esa voz…

De pronto, la niebla se hizo más espesa, el lugar se oscureció casi por completo, parecía que una tormenta llegaría en cualquier momento, de la nada, se oyó el grito de Mai, la visibilidad era difícil, sin embargo Naru corrió hacia donde creyó estaba Mai, al llegar, solo encontró a Lin, que estaba buscándola al igual que él…

-No lo sé! –se oyó la voz de Mai- no sé donde esta! No sé quien es…

-Mai –la llamo Naru- donde estas! Mai! Que demonios estabas haciendo! –exclamo cogiendo a Lin del cuello de su camisa- ella estaba contigo!

-Clama Naru-chan –pidió el sorprendido monje, que al igual que los demás, no esperaba esa reacción de parte del pelinegro-

-Mai-san! –Exclamo John, llamando la atención de los presentes-

Naru soltó a Lin al instante y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía la voz del sacerdote, al llegar, lo encontró enfrentándose a lo que parecía un espíritu, roseándole agua bendita, haciendo que desparezca, dirigió su vista hacia Mai, que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, se acerco a ella, pasando de largo al lado del sacerdote, que lo observo en silencio mientras la niebla se desvanecía. Naru tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Mai, percatándose instantáneamente de las marcas que tenia, parecía que hubieran querido estrangularla a juzgar por las huellas en su cuello, sintió que sus manso se humedecían con algo, y vio con sorpresa que era la sangre de Mai, tenía una herida en la cabeza, no sabía si se golpeo contra el suelo, o si fue producto del enfrentamiento con el espíritu, y en verdad… no le importaba, solo quería salvarla, que deportará, que le gritara como solía hacerlo, necesitaba volver a ver su sonrisa, esa que había logrado cautivarlo desde el primer momento en que la vio; abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Mai, sintiendo su calidez, y su respiración chocar contra su pecho, deseando que todo estuviera bien, que esa sangrante herida no tuviese graves consecuencias emprendió su caminata, siendo seguido por John, y luego por sus compañeros, que no se atrevieron a preguntar nada, puesto que no lo creyeron conveniente.

Salieron del islote y al poco tiempo llagaron al hotel, siendo recibidos por Kumo, que alarmado por el estado de Mai llamo al servicio médico del lugar para que la revisaran, Naru no se aparto de ella en ningún momento, a pesar que los doctores le pidieron salir de la habitación, no lo hizo, se mantuvo firme a su lado, para cuando terminaron de curarla, era ya de noche.

-Ella estar bien joven –dijo un doctor dirigiéndose a Naru- sufrió una fuerte contusión en el cráneo, pero no hay daños internos, solo necesita un poco de descaso, al igual que usted

-Gracias por todo –respondió el aludido- me quedare un poco mas

-Como guste –afirmo el médico antes de salir- pero ella no despertara hasta mañana, se encuentra sedada

Haciendo caso omiso al comentario del doctor, acomodo una silla al lado de la cama de la chica, cogiendo su mano entre las suyas, mientras un suspiro de alivio escapaba de sus labios, el solo recordar aquella sensación que tuvo, el pensar que pudo perderla para siempre, le hizo ver lo valiosa que era para él, cuanto lugar ocupaba en su corazón, aceptando por fin, sus sentimiento hacia ella, con estos pensamientos y demás, se quedo dormido al borde de la cama, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de la chica, ¿Cómo actuaria ahora que entendía sus sentimientos?, ni siquiera él lo sabía, pero da algo estaba seguro, nadie la alejaría de su lado…

Se veía en medio del islote, ¿cómo llegó ahí? No lo sabía, recorrió con la mirada el lugar, aun cubierto por la niebla, de pronto, diviso la silueta de alguien, la reconoció al instante, se acerco a ella con rapidez llamándola por su nombre alcanzándola casi inmediatamente, siendo recibido por una de sus brillantes sonrisas, esas de las que Naru se había enamorado, Mai lo cogió de la mano y juntos caminaron hacia un lugar alto del islote, podía verse el hotel desde ese punto, ella volvió a sonreírle, el hizo lo mismo, sin embargo sintió como ella soltaba su mano y se alejaba poco a poco de él, trato de seguirla, sin embargo no podía alcanzarla, no supo cómo, llegaron a una cueva, observo como Mai entraba al lugar, despidiéndose de él, con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro, trato de entrar alcanzar el lugar pero no podía, veía con impotencia como ella se alejaba mas y mas hasta que se perdió de su vista, sumiéndose en la más profunda oscuridad…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_SI ya se! Muy corto T_T en verdad lo lamento, acabo de empezar un nuevo ciclo en la universidad y no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar__, tratare de publicar un capitulo cada semana, y más largo, por lo menos tratare de hacerlo__, espero me comprendan. Se aceptan cometarios de todo tipo, constructivos, destructivos y demás, tomatazos también, piedras no por que duelen ^_^, sin más que decir los dejo, agradeciendo como siempre, a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior, espero seguir contando con su apoyo__._

_En fin, nos estamos leyendo, espero ^_^, si me comentan. Mas rápido actualizo, sino me deprimo __ y me demoro mas, bueno, ahora si me voy, hasta la próxima Sayonara! ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta!, no es tan fácil que se deshagan de mi XD, como ven aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio de este fic, __**El lamento del mar**__, sin afán de aburrirlos, los dejo con este capitulo_

_**Leyenda**_

_Se veía en medio del islote, ¿cómo llegó ahí? No lo sabía, recorrió con la mirada el lugar, aun cubierto por la niebla, de pronto, diviso la silueta de alguien, la reconoció al instante, se acerco a ella con rapidez llamándola por su nombre alcanzándola casi inmediatamente, siendo recibido por una de sus brillantes sonrisas, esas de las que Naru se había enamorado, Mai lo cogió de la mano y juntos caminaron hacia un lugar alto del islote, podía verse el hotel desde ese punto, ella volvió a sonreírle, el hizo lo mismo, sin embargo sintió como ella soltaba su mano y se alejaba poco a poco de él, trato de seguirla, sin embargo no podía alcanzarla, no supo cómo, llegaron a una cueva, observo como Mai entraba al lugar, despidiéndose de él, con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro, trato de entrar alcanzar el lugar pero no podía, veía con impotencia como ella se alejaba mas y mas hasta que se perdió de su vista, sumiéndose en la más profunda oscuridad…_

Despertó asustado, si, algo no muy común en el, sin embargo, la sola idea de perder a Mai lo aterraba, se percato de que aun estaba su lado, sujetando su mano con fuerza, que los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación, indicándole que un nuevo día había comenzado, un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios al encontrara a Mai durmiendo tranquilamente en la habitación, aun así, no podía sacarse de la cabeza, la idea de que este caso le traería muchos problemas, y todos relacionados con ella, con su Mai…

Acerco su mano al rostro de la chica, acariciando con delicadeza su sonrojada mejilla, deleitándose con la textura de su piel, esa con la que soñaba cada noche, acaricio sus labios, aquellos que desde siempre quiso besar, acerco lentamente su rostro al de la chica, hasta casi rozar sus labios, no estaba bien, y lo sabía, pero no podía detenerse, algo en ella hacía que perdiera el control sobre sí mismo, que sus verdaderos sentimientos afloraran, y lo llevaran a cometer actos, que en su sano juicio no haría…

Sentía una calidez indescriptible sobre sus labios, algo que nunca había imaginado, estaba dormida, y si tenía que olvidar esa sensación para despertar no quería hacerlo, por un momento se pregunto si un beso de Naru se sentiría así, desecho la idea al instante, Naru jamás la besaría, el solo tenia ojos para Masako, y ella… ella era solo su objeto de burla, la chica inútil que siempre se lastimaba en todos los casos, a la que sus compañeros debían de cuidar, una pequeña lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, una que fue secada al instante por alguien, que acaricio delicadamente su piel, despertó lentamente, buscando la fuente de aquella calidez, encontrándose con la penetrante mirada de Naru muy cerca de su rostro, tanto, que podía sentir su respiración golpear contra sus mejillas, un enorme sonrojo no tardo en aparecer, se aparto al instante del muchacho aun con las mejillas coloradas, dándole la espalada, y pronunciando frases inentendibles, por su parte, el aludido esbozo una ligera sonrisa, sin ser notado por Mai claro está, un sentimiento de satisfacción embargo su ser al saberse capaz de provocar esas reacciones en la castaña, aprovechando la situación, se acerco lentamente a la chica, sorprendiéndola por la espalda y susurrándole palabras al oído.

-Te sientes mejor? –Cuestiono muy cera de ella, causando el nerviosismo de la chica- no quieres que llame al medico

-N-no es ne-necesario -logro articular, puesto que sentir la respiración de Naru golpeando contra su cuello no le era de mucha ayuda- y-ya estoy bien

-Pues tengo la ligera sospecha de que tienes fiebre –susurró más cerca de ella, casi rozando la piel de su cuello- o es que mi presencia provoca ese sonrojo en ti…

-Qu-que cosas dices –hablo alejándose abruptamente del muchacho, provocando una nueva sonrisa en el- de-debe ser la medicina

-Segura que es solo eso –dijo acercándose nuevamente a ella, en verdad solo ella podía provocar ese comportamiento en el- o es que…

-Mai -exclamo bou-san entrando en la habitación, encontrándose con Mai a una distancia prudente de Naru - creí que estarías dormida

-A-acabo de despertarme –respondió con las mejillas aun sonrojadas-

-Tienes fiebre? –Cuestiono mientras tocaba la frente de la chica, provocando la molestia de Naru- tus mejillas están rojas, pero parece que no tienes

-Si su temperatura es normal –replico el pelinegro con clara molestia en su voz- entonces deberías soltarla

-Ha... Cierto –respondió el monje- perdón Mai

-No importa –replico la chica con una sonrisa hacia bou-san, encendiendo nuevamente en Naru la alarma de "pretendiente al acecho"-

-Bou-san –lo llamo- tenemos una reunión con los miembros del equipo, vámonos –ordeno cortante-

-De acuerdo –respondió el aludido- volveré más tarde –agrego dirigiéndose a Mai y dándole un ligero beso en la frente, provocando el sonrojo e la chica-

Decir que Naru tenía ganas de matar al pobre monje era poco, si no fuera un delito hacerlo, bou-san estaría muerto y a tres metros bajo tierra, como se atrevía a besarla, ni siquiera el lo había hecho… bueno… lo de hace un rato no podía considerarse como beso o ¿sí?, no pudo evita esbozar una ligera sonrisa al recordar los labios de Mai, tan suaves, tan cálidos, tan…

-Naru-chan –lo llamo el monje despertándolo de su ensoñación y recordándole al pelinegro sus deseos de matarlo- que crees que pase en este lugar?, sabemos que hay un espíritu en ese islote, crees que sea él quien provoque las desapariciones?

-Es muy pronto para afirmar eso –replicó el director de SPR, recobrando su frialdad habitual- aun no hemos investigado apropiadamente el lugar

-Por que tardaron tanto? –cuestiono un tanto molesta la médium al verlos entrar-

-Perdón –se excuso el monje- fui a ver a Mai antes de venir aquí y me encontré a Naru

-He? –Cuestiono Ayako con una sospechosa sonrisa en el rostro- como es que Naru llego antes que tu si nadie lo vio salir de su habitación?

-Cierto! –Exclamo el monje- como llegaste antes que yo?

-Si van a perder el tiempo preguntando cosas que no sirven para resolver el caso –respondió evadiendo la pregunta hecha por el monje- pueden volver a la oficina, aquí solo estorban

-No te enojes Naru –replico Ayako con la misma sonrisa de antes- nadie preguntará por que pasaste la noche en el cuarto de Mai, así que tranquilo

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre el pelinegro, que permanecía inmutable ante la acusación de la miko, aparentemente, puesto que por dentro deseaba desde lo as profundo de su corazón que un rayo cayera del cielo y calcinara a la sacerdotisa.

-Na-Naru eso no… no es posible verdad? –Cuestiono aun impactada la médium- anoche tú…

-Yasuhara-san –llamo el pelinegro ignorando olímpicamente a Masako y compañía- tenemos algo sobre el hotel o sus orígenes? Algo que nos sirva?

-He? –cuestiono aun aturdido el muchacho- ha! Si… -contesto recuperando la compostura- no he podido encontrara nada acerca del inmueble, pero hay un rumor, una leyenda que circula en un pueblo cerca de aquí.

-Leyenda? –Cuestiono Ayako dejando de lado el molestar a Naru- de que tipo?

-No es muy clara –respondió el aludido- habla de un antiguo hechicero y una sacerdotisa, que sostuvieron una interminable pelea hace tanto tiempo, que los ancianos del lugar apenas y recuerdan algo que sus padres les contaron

-Y ese algo es? –Pregunto Naru-

-Pues… -dijo el aludido- según lo que cuentan, uno de ellos, el hechicero servía a Susanowo, dios que rige los mares, según la mitología japonesa, y la miko era la reencarnación, según algunos de Amaterasu, diosa que representa el sol, estos seres entablaron una batalla sin tregua, causando muertes de muchas personas, sin embargo, la miko no estaba de acuerdo con esa guerra sin sentido, y trato de poner un fin a la lucha con una tregua entre ambos, mas el hechicero la traiciono, y acabó con su vida, se cuenta también que la miko estaba enamorada de un hombre, sirviente de la casa de Susanowo, y que este le correspondía, siendo uno de los motivos para querer terminar la guerra, pero como dije antes, nada salió de acuerdo a su plan.

-Y crees que el espíritu del islote tiene algo que ver? –cuestiono Bou-san-

-No lo sé -respondió Yasuhara- solo estoy comentando lo poco que he logrado averiguar

-Que piensas Naru? –Cuestiono la miko- crees que la leyenda, las desapariciones la melodía que mencionaste y el espíritu del islote guardan alguna conexión?

-Preferiría guardar mi opinión par después –respondió el aludido- por ahora revisen las cámaras y los termógrafos, si hay algo en este lugar las cámaras deberían captarlo

-Que mas debemos hacer? –Cuestionó la médium- que debemos buscar

-Por ahora nada –respondió el muchacho- esperemos un par de horas a ver qué pasa

-Espera un momento –replico Ayako llamando la atención de los presentes- según lo que dijiste, las chicas que desparecieron, estuvieron antes ne la playa cierto?

-Así es –contesto el pelinegro, esperando que no sugiera lo que él estaba pensando-

-Entonces podemos hacer eso –dijo ensanchando su sonrisa- vayamos a la playa!

Naru soltó un cansado suspiro, suponía que diría algo como eso, pero en parte tenía razón, todas las víctimas habían estado por lo menos una vez en contacto con el mar, era arriesgado, es verdad, sin embargo no tenía otra opción, quería acabar con ese caso inmediatamente, de lo contrario, sentía que algo malo sucedería, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que Mai no entraría al mar, puesto que estaba descansando en su habitación.

-Hola chicos –llamo Mai desde la puerta, quitándole la poca serenidad que le quedaba al pelinegro-

-Mai –llamo bou-san mientras se dirigía hacia ella- que haces aquí? No deberías estar descansando?

-Si –respondió, pero los médicos me autorizaron a salir, dicen que ya estoy mejor, solo que no me exceda, hasta puedo meterme al mar –agrego con una deslumbrante sonrisa-

-Entonces está decidido –exclamo Ayako con una amplia sonrisa- chicas a la playa! –Agrego mientras jalaba a Masako y Mai fuera de la habitación-

-Oye Naru-chan –llamo el monje una vez las chicas se fueron- eso está bien? Estas arriesgando mucho

-Lo sé –respondió el aludido. Pero no tengo otra opción, debo acabar con esto rápido

-En fin –replico el monje mientras estiraba sus brazos- a la playa!, será divertido ver a las chicas en traje de baño

-Traje de… _un momento –pensó el pelinegro- Mai en traje de baño, frente a Lin, al monje, a Yasuhara, y ese tipo claro que no!_

-Pasa algo Naru? –cuestiono Lin que vio como cambiaba el rostro del pelinegro-

-No nada –replico con cierta molestia en su voz- voy a salir un momento –agrego antes de irse-

Necesitaba despejarse, aquel sentimiento aun no salía de su cuerpo, no abandonaba su corazón, tenía la sensación de que nada bueno saldría de este caso, eso, sumado a los celos que sentía en ese momento, le estaban destrozando los nervios, decidió sentarse en la arena de la playa, contemplando la quietud del mar, la calma que transmitía, de pronto, las risas de las chicas lo sacaron de su trance, dirigía su vista hacia el lugar del que provenían, encontrándose con Ayako y Masako, que lucían unos minúsculos bikinis, dejando poco a la imaginación, vio como ambas jalaban a alguien que traía una toalla envolviendo su cintura, alguien que él conocía muy bien, noto el sonrojo en sus mejillas, algo que la hacía ver más hermosa según su perspectiva, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, una que se transformo en sorpresa, al ver lo que había debajo de la toalla, entra ambas se la habían quitado, dejando al descubierto un pequeño, y repito, pequeño bikini, Naru pudo ver a lo lejos, como Yasuhara y Bou-san, que estaba cerca de ellas, soltaron lo que llevaban en la mano al ver el esbelto cuerpo de la chica, nuevamente la alarma de "pretendientes al acecho" fue encendida en su interior, poniéndose de pie, y dirigiéndose al lugar, ese día seria muy largo…

Mientras esto sucedía, la silueta de una joven mujer se divisaba en lo alto de un risco que permitía la vista hacia el grupo, esbozó una triste mirada mientras una lágrima caía de sus ojos...

-Lamento que deban pasar por esto… -susurró mientras veía atentamente a Naru y Mai a la vez que una nueva lágrima se deslizaba por sus mejillas- pero la historia está condenada a repetirse… en verdad lo siento…

**_Notas de la autora_**

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, corto, lo es T_T pero la universidad me tiene loca, y casi no puedo actualizar, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y como siempre, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, tomatazos y demás XD. Agradeciendo como siempre a los que comentan cada capítulo. _ _Ahora sí, siendo la 1:00 am en mi país, quedándome solo tres horas para dormir, me despido, nos estamos leyendo si Dios y sus comentarios lo permiten SAYONARA! ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, hola, hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta! Como siempre, con un nuevo episodio, en esta ocasión, de __**El lamento del mar**__, sin más que decir, les dejo este nuevo capítulo, un poco más largo que el anterior._

_**Búsqueda**_

_Mientras esto sucedía, la silueta de una joven mujer se divisaba en lo alto de un risco que permitía la vista hacia el grupo, esbozó una triste mirada mientras una lágrima caía de sus ojos..._

_-Lamento que deban pasar por esto… -susurró mientras veía atentamente a Naru y Mai a la vez que una nueva lágrima se deslizaba por sus mejillas- pero la historia está condenada a repetirse… en verdad lo siento…_

Una extraña sensación embargo el cuerpo de Mai, se sintió observada, giro el cuerpo en dirección al lugar de donde provenía aquella sensación, y por unos segundos logro ver la silueta de una mujer, sin embargo, fue tan rápido, que creyó podía ser su imaginación, o en el peor de los casos, un espíritu, oyó el llamado de las chicas, que estaban entrando al mar acompañadas por los muchachos, que aun no le quitaban la vista de encima, provocando un ligero sonrojo por parte de ella, y todo gracias a la genial idea de Ayako, algún día se las tendría que pagar…

_**Inicio del flash back**_

_-Oye Mai, este bikini parece hecho para ti –Menciono entregándole la diminuta prenda a la chica-_

_-He! –exclamo la muchacha al ver el pequeño tamaño del objeto- ni muerta!, como crees que voy a usar algo como eso!_

_-Vamos Mai –replico Ayako obligándola a recibir la prenda- no quieres ver la reacción de Naru al verte con eso puesto?_

_-Cl-claro que no! –Exclamo con las mejillas encendidas- además el…_

_-El nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú –replico Masako con clara intención de herir a la castaña- y mucho menos después de verme con esto –agrego enseñando una prenda más pequeña aun que la de Mai, en un provocativo color rojo- _

_-No digas tonterías Masako –contradijo la miko- Mai es mas…_

_-Ya, ya, calma Ayako –Pidió la castaña- Masako tiene razón, Naru no me vería así saliera desnuda_

_-Mai… -susurro la miko al ver como el rostro de la chica decaía considerablemente- De eso nada! –Exclamo de repente- te pondrás ese bikini y punto_

_-Pe-pero –trataba de excusarse- Así veremos que tan cierto es lo que dices –agrego refiriéndose a Masako, a veces esa chica podía ser insoportable- _

_-Hagan lo que quieran -susurró Masako empezando a cambiarse-_

_-Está bien, me lo pondré acepto Mai- pero ya dejemos de pelear si?, una vez dije que eran como mi familia, y no quisiera alejarme solo por Naru –agrego vendo a Masako- No importa a quien elija, seguiremos siendo amigas te parece?_

_-Tú y yo nunca seremos amigas –replico la médium evadiendo a Mai- pero… no por eso tenemos que pelear_

_-Ya dense prisa –apuro Ayako- o se irá el sol_

_Ambas asintieron, Masako con una ligera sonrisa, y Mai, tan radiante como siempre, aunque dentro de ella, la historia era diferente, cada palabra, cada sonrisa que le brindaba a la médium, tratando de pensar que todo estaría bien, que aunque Naru eligiera Masako, ella seguiría como siempre, era un duro golpe para ella, pues sabía que no podría soportarlo, y tarde o temprano, tendría que marcharse…_

_-Vámonos Mai! –Exclamo Ayako desde la puerta- _

_-Voy! –Respondió colocándose una toalla alrededor de la cintura- aquí vamos –agrego mientras tomaba un poco de aire y salía con dirección a la playa-_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Lanzo un sonoro suspiro mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba en dirección a sus compañeros, que le hacían señas con la mano para que entrara, se sumergió ligeramente en las aguas de la playa, provocando que su de por si diminuto bikini se pegara más a su bien formado cuerpo, Yasuhara casi muere de una hemorragia nasal, al igual que la mayoría de chicos incluyendo a Kumo, el anfitrión, que se había unido al grupo, Ayako no podía soportar la risa, estallando en carcajadas al ver el rostro de los chicos, se preguntaba como reaccionaria Naru al ver la escena, y al parecer sus cuestionamientos llegaron al cielo, pues el pelinegro apareció llamando la atención de los presentes, que se sorprendieron al verlo allí, Masako salió del mar para recibirlo, mostrando sus "atributos" al muchacho y cogiéndolo del brazo, sin embargo, poca importancia le tomo, pues su vista solo estaba posada sobre la castaña, que junta a la miko también salían del agua, se zafó del agarre de la médium, y se acerco a Mai, que no podía evitar sonrojarse al estar con esas diminutas ropas frente al pelinegro, Ayako noto la insistente mirada de Naru sobre la chica, por lo que decidió alejarse, llevándose Masako consigo, regresando al mar, y manteniendo a todos allí.

-Na-Naru –llamo la castaña- qu-que haces aquí, creí qu-que no te gustaba el calor

-Por qué traes esa ropa? –Cuestiono mientras recorría lentamente su cuerpo con la mirada, provocando que el sonrojo de Mai aumentara a niveles sobre humanos-

-E-esto? –cuestiono con dificultad al sentir como el pelinegro prácticamente la desnudaba con la mirada, bueno no es que tenga mucha ropa encima, pero no podía evitar avergonzarse al sentirse tan escudriñada- A-Ayako lo elijó en la tienda del hotel, y di-dijo que me quedaría bien

-Es muy llamativo –replico provocando que Mai bajara la mirada, después de todo Masako tenía razón - pero… -agrego desviando ligeramente la vista- te queda bastante bien…

-He? –Cuestiono sorprendida, en verdad Naru la estaba ¿elogiando?- Gra-gracias –respondió mientras un viento frio soplo haciendo que se estremeciera-

-Tonta –susurró mientras se quitaba la camisa frente a Mai dejando su bien formado pecho al descubierto, provocando un furioso sonrojo en ella- ponte esto –agrego mientras le extendía la prenda- aun no estás bien, vayamos adentro

-E-está bien –respondió mientras recibía la camisa del pelinegro y se la colocaba cubriendo su cuerpo- Gr-gracias

-Vámonos –ordeno mientras empezaba a caminar siendo seguido por Mai-

Estaba feliz, si, Feliz, algo poco común en el, pero era real, Kazuya Shibuya, alias "Naru" estaba feliz, había logrado alejarla de "esos", que no hacían más que ver a su chica, por que Mai era suya, aunque ella no lo supera aun, le pertenecía, y no podía evitar sentirse celoso de aquellos "pretendientes" que estaban acechando a la chica, ella por su parte, estaba en las nubes, Naru la había alagado, y le había dado su camisa, que por cierto, emanaba su fragancia, esa que sentía cada vez que el estaba cerca, podía percibirlo por toda la prenda, se abrazó inconscientemente, siendo notada por el pelinegro, que esbozo una ligera sonrisa, sin ser notado por ella.

Caminaron con dirección a la habitación de Mai, sin embargo, se detuvieron en la base, pues algo llamo la atención de la castaña, que sin perder tiempo entro al lugar, olvidando la forma en la que estaba vestida.

-Lin-san! –llamo la castaña siendo recibida por un sonrojado hombre- el monitor, hace un momento había una muj… sucede algo? –Cuestiono la notar como desvió la mirada de ella con rapidez, mientras que un sonrojo aprecia en sus mejillas-

-Nada, no pasa nada –respondió al instante recuperando la compostura, mirándola nuevamente-

-Pon el monitor –replico Naru colocándose frente a la chica, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, evitando que la siguiese viendo- que esperas,

-Está bien –respondió el mayor dirigiendo su vista a la pantalla, sonriendo para sí mismo, al ver que Naru, al fin estaba mostrando su interés por Mai- Ya era hora –agrego en un susurro apenas audible-

-Hora de qué? –cuestiono con cierta molestia el pelinegro-

-De nada –replico el mayor- que espacio quieren ver

-El risco –respondió la castaña, tenemos cámaras ahí cierto?, no solo pusieron en el hotel; según tengo entendido, ahí también hay

-A la orden –dijo el mayor, mientras ubicaba la cámara mencionada- aquí esta

-Hace media hora más o menos –dijo Mai- había algo ahí?

-Se refiere a la mujer? –Cuestiono lin, sorprendiendo a Mai-

-Si! –exclamo acercando su rostro al mayor, causando la molestia de Naru- la viste?

-Por un breve momento –respondió el aludido- tiene algo de raro?

-Ponla en el monitor –ordeno Naru interponiéndose en medio de los dos, apartándolos bruscamente- parece que Mai sintió algo

Lin obedeció y efectivamente, por un breve momento, se pudo divisar la silueta de una bella mujer, de negra cabellera, y un ropaje tradicional, a juzgar por los colores, podría decirse que era una miko, sin embargo, lo que más llamo la atención de los presentes, fue la expresión del rostro de aquella mujer, tristeza es lo que vieron, y de un momento a otro, lagrimas, lagrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas hasta perderse con la brisa marina, despareciendo al instante, susurrando algo que los micrófono no pudieron detectar.

-Como lo supiste –cuestiono Naru a la castaña-

-Cuando salí a la playa –respondió la aludida- sentí a alguien observándome, y volteé a ver, encontrándome con ella, por un breve momento

-Crees que esto tenga algo que ver con la leyenda que menciono Yasuhara-san? –Cuestiono el mayor-

-No lo sé –respondió el menor, sin mencionar el pequeño detalle que noto, el espíritu de esa mujer los estaba viendo, tanto a Mai como a él, que venía a buscarla- reúne aquí a los demás –ordeno Naru- tengo algo en mente

-De acuerdo –respondió el mayor saliendo de la habitación con direcciona la playa-

-voy a cambiarme –dijo Mai saliendo de la base, siendo seguida por Naru- no te molestes –agrego con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas- no tienes que acompañarme

-Camina –ordeno tan frio como siempre, ocultando su preocupación por ella, la aparición de esa mujer, lo había puesto nervioso- no voy a dejarte sola, no después de la aparición de esa muer

-Hablando de ella –dijo Mai- quien crees que sea?, acaso será la miko de la leyenda que conto Yasuhara?

-No podemos afirmar eso –respondió caminando al lado de la chica- pero es una posibilidad, debemos investigar un poco mas

-Es verdad… bueno, ya llegamos –Dijo la castaña al ver la puerta de su habitación- nos vemos en la base –agrego mientras entraba al lugar- Nos vemos en la base

Observo como la chica cerraba la puerta tras de sí, dejándolo fuera de la misma, se recostó contra el muro del pasillo, observando con detenimiento el lugar por el que Mai había desparecido, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, no sabía por qué, simplemente quiso sonreír, en verdad, esa chica lo estaba enloqueciendo… Decidió esperarla, no quería arriesgarse a perderla, si algún espíritu apareciera, no dudaría en usar su poder para protegerla, después de todo, es bueno ser precavido, cerró brevemente los ojos, recordando lo hermosa que se veía con ese bikini que se quitaría en breves momentos, y lo bella que se vería cuando saliera de esa habitación, nuevamente una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, esperarla no sería tan aburrido como en un principio pensó.

-Por su parte, Mai se sentía extraña, rara, y a la vez feliz, no entendía que le pasaba a Naru, por que de pronto se comportaba tan amable con ella, bueno amable a su manera claro esta, pero amable a la fin, no pudo evitar abrazar nuevamente la camisa del muchacho, que ahora que lo pensaba debía estar sin nada cubriéndole el pecho, un sonrojo apareció nuevamente en sus mejillas, _ya debió ponerse algo -fue lo que pensó-_, sin perder más tiempo, dejo la camisa de Naru a un lado, y se dio una rápida ducha, para luego cambiarse pues la debían estar esperando en la base, grande fue su sorpresa al salir de sus habitación, y encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de Naru, que aun seguía sin camisa, puesto que no se había movido del lugar.

-Na-Naru! –exclamo la sorprendida muchacha- qu-que haces aquí!

-Esperarte –respondió tan calmado como siempre, confirmando sus suposiciones, Mai se veía hermosa con lo que fuera que se pusiese- podemos ir a la base ahora?

-Pe-pero –trato de decir aun nerviosa y sonrojada- no iras así verdad?

-Claro que no –respondió el aludido- dame mi camisa

-He! –exclamo la castaña- t-te la vas a aponer así!, y-yo pensaba lavarla y…

-Vámonos -ordeno mientras tomaba su camisa de las manos de la chica y se la ponía, percibiendo parte del perfume de Mai en ella-

-S-si –respondió un tanto sorprendida por las acciones del pelinegro, tal vez el calor estaba afectándole el cerebro-

Se reunieron con los demás miembros del equipo, sorprendiendo a más de uno al verlos entrar juntos, con un Mai de cabello húmedo, y un Naru con la camisa semi abierta fuera de los pantalones, recuperados del shock, decidieron empezar la junta, comenzando por la aparición de la mujer del risco, y terminando en el recuento de la leyenda contada por Yasuhara con anterioridad.

-Crees que esa mujer sea la de la leyenda Naru-chan? –cuestiono bou-san dirigiéndose a pelinegro-

-No lo sé –respondió nuevamente el aludido- pero estamos aquí para averiguarlo

-Y se le ocurre algo Shibuya-san? -Cuestiono el sacerdote-

-El pueblo que menciono Yasuhara está a media hora de aquí –respondió el aludido- iremos al lugar y recopilaremos datos, Lin, tú te quedaras a cargo de los monitores –ordeno el menor dirigiéndose al aludido-

-Ahora? –Cuestiono Ayako que aun estaba en traje de baño al igual que los demás- y yo que pensaba nadar un poco más…

-Estamos aquí para trabajar –replico Naru- no para vacacionar, partiremos en 10 minutos –agrego dirigiéndose al grupo completo- pueden irse

Todos asintieron, y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, cumplido el plazo de los diez minutos, estaban reunidos en la recepción del hotel, Bou-san se encargo de conducir el auto, y juntos partieron hacia el mencionado poblado, de nombre Nakijin.

Al cabo de media hora, un poco más, un poco menos, llegaron al lugar, bajaron del auto, encontrándose con una pequeña población, con un peculiar diseño arquitectónico, parecían haber viajado al antiguo Japón, puesto que las estructuras de las casas, y la vestimenta de los habitantes, fácilmente serian confundidos con una película de época…

-Ya estamos aquí Naru-chan –hablo el monje- por donde empezamos

-Nos dividiremos en parejas –ordeno el pelinegro- si nos dispersamos cubriremos un área mayor

-Yo iré contigo Naru –dijo Masako colgándose del brazo del muchacho-

-Entonces… Mai-san puedo ir contigo? –Cuestiono Kumo, que se había unido a la expedición-

-Por supuesto…

-Que no –completo la frase el pelinegro, cortando a la castaña, que lo miro sorprendida al igual que los demás miembros del equipo- si quiere ir con alguien, Hara-san puede acompañarlo –agrego soltándose del agarre de la chica, sin brusquedad claro está, tampoco quería lastimarla-

-Pe-pero Naru –trato de reclamar la médium-

-Bou-san, Matsuzaki-san –los llamo- ustedes abarcaran la zona este del pueblo

-A la orden –respondió el monje-

-Yasuhara-san, John –habló dirigiéndose a ellos- tomaran el lado oeste

-De acuerdo -respondieron los aludidos-

-Hara-san, Kodoku-san –dijo al fin a la última pareja- ustedes abarcaran la zona sur

-Como diga Shibuya-san –respondió el varón, Masako se mantuvo en silencio-

-Tú y yo –hablo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a Mai- revisaremos la zona norte

-E-está bien –respondió un tanto nerviosa-

-Bien –dijo a todo el grupo- nos reuniremos aquí a las seis de la tarde, en marcha

Todos asintieron, y obedeciendo las ordenes de su narcisista jefe, se dispersaron por todo el pueblo, aunque algunos no precisamente investigando, como fue el caso de Ayako, que se dedico a comprara objetos de recuerdo, recibiendo regaños por parte del monje, armando una pelea en medio de la tienda; otros que no hablaban, como era el caso de Masako, que aun estaba molesta por la forma en que Naru la desprecio, otros, que iban conversando del clima, mientras hacían preguntas a los habitantes del lugar, y estaban Naru y Mai, que paseaban por los alrededores, el, tan tranquilo como siempre, y ella, hecha un manojo de nervios, puesto que sentía que estaba en una cita con él, los dos caminando por las calles de un pueblo desconocido, sin nadie que los moleste, pero sabía que estaba muy lejos de la realidad, no eran un pareja, y jamás lo serian…

-Joven! –La voz de un niño saco de sus pensamientos a Mai, que dirigió su mirada a Naru, y luego al pequeño, que no parecía tener más de 9 años- me compra unas flores para su novia? –Cuestiono el pequeño mostrándole un ramillete de flores rojas al pelinegro- me quedan solo dos

-N-no… -trato de desmentir la chica, sabiendo que ese comentario incomodaría a Naru- el y yo no…

-Dame los dos que tienes –dijo el pelinegro al pequeño, sorprendiendo nuevamente a Mai-

-Aquí tiene –respondió el niño con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, al recibir más dinero de lo que valían las flores- su novia es muy linda

-Solo yo puedo alagarla –dijo mientras se ponía a la altura del pequeño- no digas más cosas así o me pondré celoso

–Naru! –Reclamo la chica- no le digas esas cosas si no son…

-Su novio la quiere mucho señorita –dijo el pequeño a la castaña, provocando un sonrojo en ella-

-Ya vete niño –replico el pelinegro- no llevas ni cinco minutos aquí y ya me la estas quitando

-Muchas gracias! –Exclamo el pequeño mientras corría y se perdía en medio de la multitud-

-Para ti –hablo Naru entregándole los ramilletes de flores a Mai, provocando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas-

P-por que le dijiste eso? –cuestiono la chica- tu y yo no…

-Esa tienda parece muy antigua –replico el pelinegro cambiando drásticamente de tema- entremos a ver que nos dicen

-E-está bien –respondió la castaña, tratando de entender el extraño comportamiento de Naru, y su única conclusión era, el calor le está afectando el cerebro-

Entraron al local, en el que atendía una mujer de edad avanzada, en las vitrinas podían verse todo tipo de joyas antiguas, una de ellas llamo la atención de la castaña, se acerco a ella mientras Naru hablaba con la mujer, en el momento en que estuvo muy cerca, de su cuello se desprendió un pequeño collar, con un extraño símbolo en el, que la estar cerca del otro objeto, emitió una ligera luz, vista solo por Mai y la dueña del local, que desconcertada se acerco a la muchacha, siendo seguida por Naru.

-Q-Que acabas de hacer niña? –cuestiono la anciana viendo a Mai y a los collares repetidamente- d-de donde sacaste eso?

-Esto? –cuestiono cogiendo nuevamente el collar que se la había caído- me lo dio mi madre antes de morir, es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ella, por qué?

-I-imposible t-tu –trataba de hablar la anciana mujer, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta- tu e-eres…

Notas de la autora

Y aquí estamos con mis delirios de nuevo XD. En fin, hasta aquí llegamos con este episodio, como podrán ver s un poco ms largo que los otros, estoy tratando de enmendar los otros que me salieron cortos, y ahora que me di un poco de tiempo, puede escribirlo.

Hay una locura que está cruzando por mi cabeza, un Crossover de Ghost Hunt, pero no sé si sería buena idea, he notado que no hay ninguno en español ¬¬ y se me ocurrió escribir el primer, ¿Qué les parece? Me gustaría saber su opinión y sugerencias con respecto al anime con el que quisieran que lo haga, estaba pensando en Katekyo Hitman Reborn, o Bleach, pero quisiera saber que piensan XD, ah! Y como leí un reto por ahí, que les parece si escribo una página de Word por cada comentario que llegue, a más comentarios más paginas, que les perece?, en verdad me gustaría saber su opinión, y hablando de opiniones… Dayis-chan! Quisiera saber que te pareció el epilogo de misterios, tu opinión es importante para mí, siempre me acompañas en mis locuras y delirios XD.

Bueno, ya me excedí escribiendo ¬¬ como siempre, gracias a los que comentan cada capítulo, a los que leen y no comentan también XD, ahora sí, sin más que decir, me voy, hasta la próxima SAYONARA! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola a todos! Bueno pues, aquí me tiene de regreso con un nuevo episodio de El lamento del mar, que por cierto… tendrá solo dos páginas, trato es trato, no me miren feo T_T, una página por comentario, en fin… esperando sobrevivir a este pequeño capítulo, los dejo con este episodio _

_**Sorpresas**_

_-Q-Que acabas de hacer niña? –cuestiono la anciana viendo a Mai y a los collares repetidamente- d-de donde sacaste eso?_

_-Esto? –cuestiono cogiendo nuevamente el collar que se la había caído- me lo dio mi madre antes de morir, es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ella, por qué?_

_-I-imposible t-tu –trataba de hablar la anciana mujer, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta- tu e-eres…_

-Que sucede? –cuestiono el pelinegro- pasa algo malo?

-De-después de tanto tiempo… -susurro la anciana mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro- tantos años… estamos salvados! –Replico cogiendo de los hombros a una sorprendida Mai, que no sabía cómo reaccionar- esperamos por ti desde hace mucho…

-H-he? –Cuestiono la castaña que no entendía una sola palabra- d-de que habla…

-Podría explicarnos lo que sucede? –cuestiono intrigado el pelinegro posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la anciana mujer-

-Tienes su sangre –respondió la anciana dirigiéndose a Mai mientras la soltaba, aun con lagrimas surcando su rostro- solo tú puedes liberarnos…

-Liberarlos? –Cuestiono confundida- n-no entiendo…

-Ese collar –explico señalando el que Mai llevaba en el cuello- yo se lo di, ella… ella fue la única que logro huir de esto…

-Ella? –pregunto Naru al no entender lo que decía aquella extraña mujer, la conversación tomaba un rumbo que no le agradaba- quien es ella?, huir de qué?

-El te buscará… –advirtió la mujer mirando a Mai, cambiando su semblante a uno más sombrío, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de la castaña- no dejes que te atrape, no permitas que la historia se repita…

-La historia? –Cuestiono Naru- a que historia se refiere? Quien es él?, que sucede en este lugar?

-Todo está aquí… –replico la anciana sacando una especie de diario de algún lugar del mostrador- el vendrá por ti, no salgas si ese collar –agrego señalando lo que Mai llevaba en el cuello- eres nuestra ultima esperanza….

-Abuela! –Se escuchó la voz de un niño por toda la tienda- vendí las últimas flores a una chica… hola señorita! –Exclamo el pequeño que le había vendido las flores a Naru- también llego a la tienda de mi abuela?

-Tú? –Cuestiono la castaña- e-entonces ella es…

-Es mi abuela –respondió el pequeño mirando a la anciana- pasa algo?, por qué lloras?

-Por nada Hideki –respondió la anciana abrazando al pequeño- es solo que… después de tantos años… todo terminara…

-Entonces… -dijo el pequeño mirando a la castaña- usted nos salvara verdad?

-Y-yo –trato de responder la confundida chica- yo no sé de qué…

-Sera mejor que se vayan –replico de repente la mujer- antes de que caiga la noche…

-Aun no ha respondido mis preg… -trato de decir el pelinegro, mas la penetrante mirada que de pronto noto en la anciana lo detuvo-

-Todo está en esa libreta –contesto la anciana dirigiéndose a Naru- ahora, por favor… váyanse…

-Pe-pero –intervino la castaña- aun no…

-Vámonos Mai –ordeno el pelinegro, puesto que una extraña sensación embargo su cuerpo- podemos volver mañana

-Está bien –respondió la chica mientras se dirigía a la salida- hasta luego señora, Hideki-kun –agrego al salir acompañada por Naru-

-Joven! –Llamo la anciana, haciendo que Naru se detuviera- puede venir un momento, solo

-Espérame afuera Mai –ordeno mientras se acercaba a la anciana, y la castaña obedecía- hay algo que deba saber? –Cuestiono a la mujer- con respecto a la libreta quizás?

-Tome esto –dijo entregándole el collar que había reaccionado junto al de Mai- lo necesitará

-A que se refiere? –Cuestiono desconfiado- por qué me da algo como esto?, qué relación tiene con lo que dijo antes?

-Eres su elegido –replico con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- llegado el momento, solo tu podrás salvarla, y necesitaras eso

-Quien es él? –Cuestiono un tanto fastidiado por tanto misterio de parte de la mujer-

-Está prohibido mencionarlo aquí –replico mirando al pelinegro- una vez lean la libreta, todo se sabrá… use el collar –dijo de repente- será lo único que la traerá de vuelta…

-Esta es más peligroso de lo que parece cierto? –Cuestiono el pelinegro- y Mai tiene mucho que ver…

-Vete muchacho –ordenó la mujer con una ligera sonrisa- ella te espera, y… se que esta vez será diferente –agrego ensanchando su sonrisa, dejando mas confundido a Naru-

-Que te dijo? –Cuestiono la castaña al verlo salir del lugar-

-Nada importante –respondió sin decirle nada del collar- ya casi es hora, vamos al punto de encuentro

No muy convencida de las palabras de Naru, Mai decidió seguirlo, puesto que sabía que no le diría nada. Se reunieron con los miembros del equipo y regresaron al hotel, mientras la tensión entre Masako y Mai crecía debido a las flores que la castaña llevaba, sin embargo, de un momento a otro, el semblante de la médium cambio de molestia, a sorpresa…

-M-Mai… esas flores… -dijo señalándolas-

-He… pues veras… -trato de decir con las mejillas sonrojadas al recordar que era un obsequio de Naru- me las dio… pero que…

-Pasa algo? –cuestiono Ayako dirigiendo su vista a las chicas- esas flores no eran las que traías antes?, por que están marchitas? –agrego llamando la atención de los presentes

-S-si –respondió la castaña aun aturdida por la sorpresa, pues las flores estaban completamente secas- pero como…

-Detén el auto bou-san –ordeno el pelinegro- déjame verlas –pidió a Mai una vez el transporte se detuvo-

Mai le entrego las flores, o por lo menos trato de hacerlo, pero al ser tocadas por Naru, se dispersaron cual cenizas en el aire, sorprendiendo a los presentes, dejando atónito a más de uno.

-Qué rayos! –Exclamo el monje- algo extraño sucede en este lugar

-Eso es más que obvio monje sin cerebro –replico Ayako- no hay que ser un genio para saberlo

-Que dijiste! –exclamo ofendido-

-Matsuzaki-san -llamo Naru- compro algo en el pueblo?

-He… bueno si… -respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa- pero también preguntamos los aldeanos sobre… un momento! –Exclamo- no estarás pensando que…

-Revise sus compras –ordeno al muchacho- ahora

La mujer obedeció al instante, y para sorpresa de muchos, y miedo de otros, los objetos adquiridos en el lugar estaban hechos polvo. Nadie salía de su sorpresa, no entendía que pasaba en ese pueblo, hasta Kodoku, el cliente, estaba sorprendido. Naru ordeno volver al hotel, allí podrían reunir la información recopilada en el misterioso lugar y estudiar a detalle la libreta de la anciana, que extrañamente, al igual que los collares no había desparecido…

Al llegar al hotel, se encaminaron directamente a la base, reunidos todos, comentaron la información que tenían, la cual, no variaba mucho de la leyenda contada por Yasuhara, lo único extraño fue el encuentro con la anciana del pueblo, que por un motivo desconocido por Mai, Naru se negó a relatar, manteniendo en secreto aquel inusual momento.

Ordeno que todos se fueran a sus habitaciones, incluido lin, que había permanecido vigilando los monitores todo el día, a todos salvo a Mai claro está, pero no precisamente por que quisiera pasar mas tiempo a solas con ella… bueno, si, en parte fue por eso… a decir verdad fue más por eso, pero también por el hecho de que solo ella estaba al tanto de lo sucedido en el pueblo, y por que ella esta extrañamente ligada al caso.

El silencio reinaba en la sala, pues Mai no que decir, primero, estaba el raro comportamiento de Naru para con ella, segundo, el por qué no le dijo a los demás miembros del equipo sobre la anciano, el niño, o la libreta, y por último, le pedía que se quedaran a vigilar los monitores, los dos, solos… este ultimo pensamiento provoco que los colores suban a sus mejillas, después de todo, no siempre podía estar así con él, y la sola idea la ponía un tanto nerviosa, esa sensación aumento al sentir la penetrante mirada de Naru sobre ella, que parecía no poder observar otro lugar que no sea su rostro, causando que su ya de por si sonrojadas mejillas se encendieran a limites casi sobrehumanos..

-Pa-pasa algo? –Cuestiono con dificultad, pues las palabras se atoraban en su garganta debido a su nerviosismo- po-por qué me miras así…

-Las flores –dijo de repente sin dejar de mirarla- es una lástima que se arruinaran… te comprare otras luego –dijo después de un corto silencio, sorprendiendo a Mai- cuando este caso termine

-N-no tienes q-que hacerlo –respondió desviando la mirada, pues sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento si lo seguía viendo- Ma-Masako se enojara si lo haces –agrego cambiando ligeramente la expresión de su rostro, recordando que solo la médium recibía las atenciones del muchacho- es a ella a quien debes dárselas, no… no a mi…

-Y por que debía hacer eso? –Cuestiono haciendo que la chica lo mirase, notando la sorpresa en sus ojos- por que tendría que darle flores a ella?

-bu-bueno po-porque…-trataba de decir, pero el tenerlo tan cerca le dificultaba las cosas- si-siempre sales con ella y pues… yo creí que tu…

-Tus mejillas –dijo acariciándolas ligeramente- están rojas, tu corazón… late con más fuerza –agrego descendiendo su mano hasta su pecho- por qué Mai?, por que reaccionas así cuando estoy cerca? –Cuestiono acercando más su rostro al de la chica- acaso te…

-La libreta! –Exclamo de repente la castaña cogiendo el objeto entre sus manos e interponiéndolo entre ella y Naru- aun no la hemos leído

-Es verdad –contesto recordando el objeto, puesto que se había perdido tanto en ella, que había olvidado por completo el caso- empecemos…

Naru se acerco a Mai, parándose detrás de ella, causando el nuevamente el nerviosismo de la chica, rozando ligeramente sus manos cada vez que cambiaban de pagina, pues para que ambos pudieran leerla al mismo tiempo, había apoyado su mentón en el hombro de ella, prácticamente abrazándola por la espalda, sintiendo como su pile se erizaba cada vez que su respiración golpeaba contra su cuello, divirtiendo al pelinegro, que sonreía ligeramente divertido por su obra.

Decidió tomar seriamente el asunto y comenzar a leer detenidamente el objeto, que hasta ahora parecía solo el diario de una mujer común y corriente, continuaron leyendo, uno muy cerca del otro, disfrutando de la mutua compañía, hasta que Mai sintió que el sueño la embargaba, llevaban más de 15 páginas de lectura, y nada interesante aparecía, decidió ir a la cocina del hotel por un café, dejando a Naru sumido en la lectura, que parecía haber logrado concentrarse, siguió su camino hacia el lugar pensando en traer también unas galletas para acompañar el café, cuando de repente, oyó una hermosa melodía, hermosa y atrayente melodía proveniente del exterior, casi movida por algo sobrenatural, Mai se dirigió hacia la salida del hotel…

Naru continuaba con su lectura, las cosas empezaban a ponerse interesantes, pues mencionaba la historia de la miko de la leyenda, el templo al que pertenecía, y una hermosa melodía que era tocada por el hombre que la mujer amo, paro un momento su lectura al notar que Mai no regresaba, se estaba tardando demasiado por una taza de café, reviso los monitores instalados en la cocina, y no la vio, un extraño presentimiento, igual al que sintió en el islote se apodero de él, reviso todos los ambientes interiores del lugar y ella no estaba, el sentimiento de angustia creció, reviso el monitor que mostraba el exterior y la vio…

Corrió a todo lo que sus fuerzas le daban, no le pasaría nada malo, el llegaría a tiempo, el la salvaría, el… el rogaba que fuera verdad… que la vida le diera la oportunidad de compartir un día más a su lado, y poder… poder decirle todo lo que sentía por ella…Grito su nombre, llamándola, tratando de salvarla, intentando… traerla de vuelta…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, como verán, escribí mas de dos páginas, que es lo que debí de redactar ¬¬, puesto que ese fue el trato, por esta vez lo romperé, a partir del próximo episodio entra en vigencia la regla una página de Word por cada comentario, empezare con una página, que ira aumentando de acuerdo a su comentarios, el tamaño del capítulo dependerá de ustedes ^_^, ahora sí, agradeciendo como siempre a todos los que comentan esta pequeña historia, me retiro, nos estamos leyendo si dios y sus cometarios lo permiten XD SAYONARA! ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola a todos! Como podrán notar tarde un poco más en actualizar que otras veces, me disculpo por eso, la universidad me tiene loca T_T, bueno, sin afán de aburrirlos con mis traumas, los dejo con este nuevo episodio de __**EL lamento del mar**_

_**Encuentros**_

_Corrió a todo lo que sus fuerzas le daban, no le pasaría nada malo, el llegaría a tiempo, el la salvaría, el… el rogaba que fuera verdad… que la vida le diera la oportunidad de compartir un día más a su lado, y poder… poder decirle todo lo que sentía por ella…Grito su nombre, llamándola, tratando de salvarla, intentando… traerla de vuelta…_

Llego a las orillas de la playa, viendo como Mai se sumergía en las profundidades del mismo, la llamo, grito su nombre, pero parecía no reaccionar, se sumergió en las aguas, que de pronto se tornaron peligrosas, con un fuerte oleaje, que dificultaba la visibilidad, trató de llegar a ella, sin dejar de llamarla en ningún momento, empezaba a desesperarse, pues el hecho de contar solo con la tenue luz de la luna dificultaba su labor, vio con claro temor como Mai comenzaba a hundirse, nado con todo las fuerzas que su cuerpo guardaba, luchando contra las fuertes olas que trataban de alejarlo.

-Mai! –la llamo tratando de que reaccionara pues parecía estar hipnotizada o algo parecido- Mai despierta!

-Na-Naru? –Cuestiono la muchacha un tanto adormilada, pues sentía que despertaba de un largo sueño, entrando en pánico al verse rodeada por el mar- Naru! –Exclamo tratando de alcanzarlo, sin embargo, sus piernas parecían no funcionar, como si algo o alguien las hubiese atado-

El fuerte oleaje de las aguas termino por hundirla, sentía que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, cerró los ojos aceptando su final, aunque hubiese querido al menos decirle a Naru lo que sentía por él, lástima que ahora no pudiera hacerlo… poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia, sintiendo en sus últimos momentos de lucidez como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire…

-Mai! -exclamo el pelinegro- demonios Mai despierta!, no me hagas esto!, Mai!

Podía oír una voz a lo lejos, alguien la llamaba?, quien?, estaba asustado?, por que la llamaba con tanta necesidad?, quien era él?

-Tu compañero se preocupa mucho por ti –dijo una mujer de negra cabellera vestida con ropajes tradicionales de la región-

-Quien eres? –cuestiono la castaña- te conozco de alguna parte?

-Lamento que debas involucrarte en esto –susurro mientras la miraba con cierta melancolía, con culpabilidad…- ninguno de los dos merece algo así, pero… solo ustedes pueden acabar con el

-Acabar con él? –Cuestiono confundida, pues sus recuerdos era un lio- quien es él?, quien eres tú?, a que compañero te refieres?

-Las memorias de Shita tiene todas las respuestas –respondió la mujer mientras desaparecía- ahora vuelve… está a punto de llorar por ti…

-Oye espera! –Replico tratando de alcanzarla a la silueta que se desvanecía, al tiempo que oía nuevamente a la misma voz llamarla, al tiempo, que repentinamente el sueño la invadía-

-Mai! –Exclamo Naru apretando el cuerpo de la castaña contra el suyo, envolviéndola en un abrazo- por favor… no me hagas esto… Mai!... despierta…

-Na-Naru? –cuestiono la muchacha despertando de lo que fue un extraño sueño- donde… dónde estamos?, estaba en la cocina y de pronto…

-Idiota…-susurró a su oído, abrazándola con más fuerza, provocando un furioso sonrojo en ella- no vuelvas a preocuparme así…

-Pe-perdón –respondió aun sonrojada, sin saber que hacer- no quise…

-No sé qué haría sin ti Mai… -susurró mientras la aparataba un poco de él y acariciaba su de por si sonrojada mejilla- si algún día me faltases mi vida perdería sentido…

-Na-Naru… -trataba de articular palabra, pero el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, de sentir su respiración golpear contra su rostro- qu-que te pasa, estas…

-Aun no lo entiendes? –Cuestiono con una ligera sonrisa mientras acercaba su rostro a suyo, prácticamente rozando sus labios- eres muy despistada…

-He? Na-Naru qu-que tienes… -cuestionó con dificultad pues la cercanía de Naru era demasiado para ella- qu-que debo entender…

-Simple Mai –susurró sin separarse de ella- te am…

-Naru-chan! Mai! Están b… –llamo el monje acompañado por el resto del equipo, deteniéndose al instante ante aquella escena- me-mejor volvemos después –agrego bou-san riendo nerviosamente después de recibir una intimidante mirada por arte de Naru-

-Claro que no! –Replico Masako claramente molesta por la cercanía entre Mai y Naru- pueden estar heridos, no podemos dejarlos aquí

-Como supieron donde estábamos? –Cuestiono el pelinegro girando ligeramente a verlos, sin separarse demasiado de Mai-

-Fui por algo de beber a la cocina –respondió Lin mientras se acercaba a la pareja y cubría a una temblorosa Mai con su saco, provocando el sonrojo de la chica, y la molestia de Naru- cuando pase por la base me extraño no ver a nadie, así que revise los monitores y vi a Taniyama-san sumergirse en el mar

-Y yo iba a ver a Mai –explico bou-san- encontrándome con Masako que venía a verte Naru-chan; Ayako, John, Yasuhara y Kumo-san nos siguieron al vernos correr hacia la playa

-Pueden explicarnos lo que paso? –Cuestiono Yasuhara al ver el estado de la pareja, controlando una hemorragia nasal al ver como la ropa húmeda se pegaba más al cuerpo de Mai-

-Entremos al hotel –ordenó Naru parándose frente a la chica, evitando que los "pretendientes" de Mai continuaran viendo algo que consideraba suyo, era celoso, que le podía hacer?- debemos cambiarnos antes

Todos asintieron y partieron rumbo al hotel, a pesar de la molestia de Masako, Naru permanecía cerca de Mai, pues trataba de evitar que las miradas de sus compañeros se posasen sobre ella, aunque el mismo no podía quitarle la vista de encima, se veía realmente provocativa con toda esa ropa húmeda moldeando su cuerpo, remarcando cada parte de ella, haciéndola más tentadora… se recrimino mentalmente por tener esa clase de pensamientos cuando debería estará pensando en cómo resolver el caso, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza tratando de apartar esas ideas, dando como resultado todo lo contrario, mientras que un involuntario sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas al recordar lo que había hecho para salvar a Mai…

_**Inicio Flash back**_

_La desesperación y el miedo recorrían cada fibra de su ser, podía verla a lo lejos, parecía haberlo reconocido, pues estiraba su mano para que la alcanzase, mas cuando estuvo por tocarla termino por hundirse, sentía que la vida de Mai se le iba de las manos, luego de unos segundos de dubitación, se sumergió lo más rápido que pudo, y a pesar de la poca visibilidad que tenia vio un punto resplandeciente en medio de aquella oscuridad, cosa que reconoció como el collar que portaba la chica, nado lo más rápido que sus fuerzas le permitían, para cuando logro alcanzarla prácticamente había dejado de respirar perdiendo el conocimiento apenas la hubo tocado, el mismo sentimiento, la misma sensación que tuvo en el islote, aquel temor que tuvo de perderla se vio reflejado en sus ojos, no quería, ni iba a perderla, así tuviera que dar su vida por ella, no la dejaría ir, por lo que al no hallar otra salida, unió sus labios a los suyos dándole el poco aire que aun llevaba en sus pulmones, esperando que sea suficiente hasta sacarla a la superficie…_

_**Fin del flash back**_

-Naru, te sientes bien? –Cuestiono una preocupada Mai al verlo algo sonrojado; pensado que tal vez podría tener fiebre o algo parecido, poso una de sus manos sobre su frente, provocando que el ligero sonrojo en él se hiciera más notorio- creo que tienes fiebre, tal vez te resfriaste o…

-Estoy bien –respondió desviando ligeramente la mirada, provocando la disimulada risa de Lin- Hay algo gracioso que quieras contarnos? –cuestiono un tanto molesto el pelinegro refiriéndose al mayor-

-Nada –contesto el aludido- es solo que vi algo que nunca creí que vería, quieres que se lo cuente a los demás? –Cuestiono con afán de molestarlo- si quieres podría…

-No! –exclamo de pronto, sorprendiendo a los presentes que se giraron a verlo-

-Pasa algo Naru-chan? –Cuestiono el monje-

-Nada –respondió pasando de largo mientras cogía a Mai de la muñeca y entraban al hotel-

-Shibuya-san se comporta extraño –comento John mientras todos asentían, excepto Lin, que sabía lo que pasaba-

-Solo está haciendo lo que debía hacer desde un principio –replico Lin mientras entraba al lugar, dejando una interrogante en la mente de todos-

Mientras tanto, Mai era arrastrada por Naru en medio de los pasillos del hotel directo a su habitación, no podía entenderlo, hace unos momentos parecía calmado, hasta tierno, y ahora cualquiera que lo viese correría por su vida, pues estaba enfadado, de eso no había duda, bastaba con ver su rostro para darse cuenta, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

-Na-Naru -lo llamo, temiendo su respuesta pues parecía ralamente molesto- pasa algo malo?

-Por que lo preguntas –respondió sin detenerse a mirarla, pues temía que aquellos pensamientos volvieran a su mente y al estar solos no podría controlarse- no hay nada malo conmigo

-Es… es solo que… -trataba de decir, pero la frialdad con la que hablaba la ponía nerviosa- te comportas de forma extraña –dijo al fin haciendo que Naru se detuviera al instante, en verdad era tan obvio?- desde que los demás nos encontraron, pareces molesto…

-No sé de qué… -dijo volteando a verla, parándose al instante al notar que ella parecía temerle- perdón… -susurró desviando la mirada sorprendiendo a la chica- estoy un poco nervioso, es todo… este caso… tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Hablando de eso –dijo llamando la atención del pelinegro- cuando estuve inconsciente vi a una mujer, no al recuerdo bien, pero tengo la impresión de que era idéntica a la mujer del risco

-Te dijo algo? –Cuestiono mientras retomaba su marcha seguido por Mai-

La muchacha asintió y comenzó a relatarle lo que aquella mujer le había contado, Naru escuchaba con atención cada palabra de Mai, tratando de hallar la conexión entre su historia y lo que había leído de la libreta que consiguieron en el pueblo, para cuando se dieron cuenta estaban frente a la habitación de Mai.

-Ve a cambiarte –ordeno Naru- te esperare aquí

-Pero si te quedas con esa ropa mojada te resfriaras –replico la castaña- mejor ve a cambiarte también

-Si claro –respondió con cierta ironía- y para cuando vuelva te habrán secuestrado, o por lo menos estarás herida

-Perdón –susurró bajando la mirada, pues Naru tenía razón, siempre terminaba herida y siendo una carga para los demás- siempre soy una carga para todos…tal vez debería irme…

-Eso…eso no es lo que quise decir –se excuso el pelinegro pues lo anterior no lo dijo con intención de lastimarla, simplemente no sabía cómo expresarse bien en esas situaciones- no eres una carga para nadie…

-Es verdad –Replicó la castaña con una ligera sonrisa- tratare de no ser una carga de aquí en adelante, así que no te preocupes, ve a cambiarte, no pasara nada –agrego con seguridad mientras entraba a la habitación- nos vemos en la base

-Espera Mai –pidió Naru pero la chica ya había entrado a la habitación- Genial… -susurró mientras apoyaba su frente contra la puerta por al que Mai desapareció segundos antes- soy un idiota…

A pesar de lo dicho por Mai, Naru no podía marcharse y dejarla sola, menos después de lo sucedido tanto en el mar como en su conversación, así que al igual que en la tarde, decidió esperarla pensando en la mejor manera de disculparse, pasaron unos 10 minutos y ella no salía, pensó que tal vez estaría tomando una ducha… alejo al instante la idea de su cabeza, no quería que pensamientos… "indecorosos" rondaran en su mente cuando estaba tratando de disculparse con ella, sacudió nuevamente la cabeza, al parecer tenia las hormonas un tanto alborotadas _"maldita adolescencia" –se regaño mentalmente-_ estaba concentrado en tratar de alejar aquellas ideas de su cabeza, cuando oyó un grito proveniente de la habitación de Mai, abrió la puerta al instante, pues no tenia seguro, encontrándose con Mai levantándose del suelo.

-Pe-perdón! –Se excuso Naru dándole la espalda al instante, sin poder evitar sonrojarse pues la chica solo tenía una pequeña toalla envolviendo su cuerpo-

-Na-Naru! –Exclamo la chica totalmente avergonzada mientras trataba de estirar la toalla que apenas le llegaba a cubrir la mitad del muslo-

-Gritaste y yo pensé que… bueno entre y tu… me entiendes cierto? –cuestiono el pelinegro, por primera vez quería que la tierra se lo tragase, estaba teniendo pensamientos extraños con respecto a ella y ahora la veía casi sin ropa, eso no le ayudaba en nada-

-S-si entiendo -respondió la chica aun sonrojada- me tropecé con uno de los muebles y caí al suelo, perdón si te preocupe… por cierto que haces aquí? –Cuestiono percatándose de la rapidez con la que entro- no estarías…

-No tengo por qué obedecerte –respondió con su habitual tranquilidad- si decido esperarte lo hare

-Gracias –dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa, después de todo, Naru estaba cuidando de ella a su modo, pero la estaba cuidando- en un momento estaré lista

Naru solo asintió y salió de la habitación, ahora más que nunca necesitaría una ducha fría…

Tal y como lo dijo Mai, al cabo de unos minutos estaba lista, Naru acompaño a Mai hasta la base, dejándola muy a su pesar con sus "pretendientes" mientras se daba aquella ducha fría que necesitaba con urgencia. Para cuando Naru regreso, pulcramente vestido y con su habitual seriedad, empezaron con el relato de lo que había sucedido, Mai comento acerca de la melodía que escuchó, sacando a flote el tema de la libreta que les fue dada por la anciana en el pueblo, sin embrago cuando fueron a buscarla, había desparecido…

-Imposible –dijo Naru al no encontrar el objeto- deje la libreta aquí cuando fui por Mai

-Está seguro Shibuya-san? –Cuestiono el sacerdote- tal vez la dejo en algún otro lugar

-Estaba viendo revisando la libreta con Mai frente a los monitores –respondió causando el sonrojo de la castaña al recordar la cercanía entre ambos y la molestia de Masako- la deje aquí

-Revisemos los monitores –sugirió Lin mientras revisaba las grabaciones-

-Parece que estaban ocupados –replico Ayako con una picara sonrisa al ver las escenas donde Mai estaban cerca, muy cerca el uno del otro- y no precisamente revisando la libreta…

-A-Ayako! –Reclamo la castaña totalmente sonrojada- eso no es lo q…

-Encontraste algo? –Cuestiono Naru a Lin enviando una intimidante mirada de advertencia a los miembros de SPR que callaron al instante-

-A eso voy –respondió el mayor encontrando el momento justo donde Naru salía de la habitación- pero que…

Todos se acercaron a los monitores, para ver las grabaciones, sin embargo, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, a partir del momento en que Naru abandono la habitación, no había nada, los videos terminaban ahí, para cuando se retomaban las imágenes la libreta ya no estaba…

Fueron a revisar las cámaras de seguridad del hotel obteniendo el mismo resultado, los videos habían sido deliberadamente borrados…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, y nuevamente, perdón por la demora T_T, agradezco como siempre a todos los que siguen este fic y me apoyan con sus comentarios, sin más que decir, me despido, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo episodio SAYONARA ^_^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola! Pues no estaba muerta, solo andaba de parranda XD (ya quisiera yo ¬¬ estaba entre libros, planos y demás), bueno dejando eso de lado, aquí les traigo este nuevo episodio de el lamento del mar, esperando que sea de su agrado, los dejo con él._

_**Sentimientos… y sorpresas**_

_Todos se acercaron a los monitores, para ver las grabaciones, sin embargo, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, a partir del momento en que Naru abandono la habitación, no había nada, los videos terminaban ahí, para cuando se retomaban las imágenes la libreta ya no estaba…_

_Fueron a revisar las cámaras de seguridad del hotel obteniendo el mismo resultado, los videos habían sido deliberadamente borrados…_

-Qué rayos pasa en este lugar! –exclamo bou-san- como es posible que todos las grabaciones hayan sido borradas

-Todos salieron en cuanto Lin se percato de que no estábamos –respondió Naru- hubo tiempo suficiente para que alguien los borrara

-La pregunta es… -sugirió Yasuhara- ¿Por qué? O en todo caso, ¿quién lo hizo?

-Alguien… dijo Lin llamando la atención de los presentes- que no desea que la verdad sea revelada

-Ah! .exclamo Ayako seguido de una cansado suspiro- esto cada vez es más complejo…

-Mañana volveremos a la aldea –ordeno el pelinegro- aunque no tengamos la libreta, las respuestas están en ese lugar

-Por ahora, lo más recomendable seria descansar no creen? –Cuestiono Kumo, recibiendo un si por respuesta general-

-Yo me quedaré en la base Naru-chan –informo el monje- alguien debe vigilar los monitores

-De acuerdo –respondió el aludido- los demás pueden ir a descansar, nos reuniremos en la recepción del hotel mañana por la mañana, a las siete en punto –agrego recibiendo un si general-

-No necesitas ayuda bou-san? –cuestiono Mai, pues se le hacia un poco injusto que solo él se quedara vigilando-

-Acaso quieres quedarte conmigo? -cuestiono en tono juguetón provocando el sonrojo de la chica y la molestia de Naru- no tendría problemas en…

-Vámonos –intervino Naru con cierta molestia en su voz, mientras tomaba de la mano a la castaña y la llevaba rumbo a su habitación- necesitas descansar

-Cada vez es más obvio –afirmó bou-san con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, observando como Mai era arrastrada pro Naru- me pregunto cuándo se lo dirá

-Takigawa-san, usted… -dijo Lin mientras lo miraba con cierta sorpresa, pues no sabía que él estaba enterado-

-Habría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta –intervino Ayako- pobre Naru, ya se puso de mal humor y todo por tu culpa –agrego acusando al monje-

-Perdón, pero no me resistí –afirmo mientras empezaba a caminar seguido de los demás- deben admitir que fue divertido

Yasuhara y Ayako solo atinaron a reír, Lin apenas e hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa y los demás, no entendía de lo que hablaban. Para cuando llegaron al interior del hotel, cada quien se fue a su habitación, salvo bou-san que tuvo que quedarse en la base.

Mientras tanto, un enfadado Naru caminaba a paso rápido, prácticamente arrastrado a la castaña, ejerciendo cierta presión en sus muñecas, logrando lastimarla; estaba furioso, los celos eran insoportables, normalmente podía controlarlos, pero ahora, después de aceptar sus sentimientos hacia la castaña, de haberla besado, bueno… no exactamente, pues ella ni enterada estaba, el caso era que después de lo sucedido, de estar a punto de decirle lo que sentía por ella, venían esos dos, primero Lin a cubrirla con su saco, quien se había creído el para hacer eso!, y luego estaba el monje, con sus molestos comentarios, siempre molestando a SU chica, sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba, era que ella se sonrojara con esos comentarios, con esas simples acciones, solo él podía causar esas reacciones en ella, nadie más, solo podía sonrojarse si era con él, era celoso, extremamente celoso, que le podía hacer?, apretó su agarre de forma inconsciente percatándose de lo que hacía cuando Mai se detuvo de forma inesperada…

-Detente –pidió al muchacho logrando que lo hiciera- me estas lastimando!

-Perdón –se disculpo desviando ligeramente la mirada, aflojando un poco su agarre, sin llegar a soltarla- no era esa mi intención

-Se que estas molesto por perder la libreta –afirmo la castaña- pero no tienes por qué perder la calma de esa forma

-Ya dije que lo siento –respondió aun sin mirarla- no volverá a pasar

-Solo cálmate si? –pidió la castaña mientras alzaba una de sus manos con la intención de tocarle la mejilla- ah! Lo olvide! –Exclamó mientras se zafaba del agarre de Naru y ponía atención al objeto que llevaba en la mano - tenía que entregarle su saco a lin-san

-Puedes hacerlo mañana –dijo con voz cortante-

-Mejor se lo llevo ahora –respondió la chica-debe estar en su habitación no creo que este dormido- agregó con una sonrisa- de camino le llevare una taza de café a bou-san

-Lin… bou-san… -susurró el pelinegro apretando los puños, con la mirada sombría, sintiendo como aquellos celos volvían a él- que acaso no sabes decir otra cosa! –Exclamo mientras la cogía de los hombros y la acorralaba contra la pared, haciendo que soltara lo que llevaba en las manos- no puedes hablar de algo que no sea de ellos!

-Qu-que te pasa Naru… -cuestiono un tanto temerosa, pues nunca había visto a Naru reaccionar de esa forma- t-te sientes bien?

-Bien?... –cuestiono en un susurro para luego enfrentarla cara a cara- como quieres que este bien, si no haces más que hablar de ellos, te sonrojas con cada cosa que hacen, con todo lo que dicen… como puedo estar bien con eso! –Agregó con voz fuerte, esta vez, los celos habían ganado la batalla- acaso no lo entiendes!, no puedes darte cuenta de lo que pasa!

-Darme cuenta? –Cuestiono la muchacha tomando valor de quien sabe donde- entender?… entender que! Siempre dices que soy una tonta!, que tienes que explicar las cosas por mi "bienestar" y ahora me pides que entienda algo que desconozco!, que esperas que diga! -agrego con voz fuerte mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos- Que quieres que entienda!

-Esto… -susurró mientras cerraba la distancia entre ambos, sellando los labios de una sorprendida Mai con los suyos-

Abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, la había tomado por sorpresa, es decir, nunca espero que Naru hiciera algo como eso, no es que le molestara, a decir verdad le agradaba, después de todo, soñaba con que un día Naru llegaría y le confesaría su amor, pero era eso, solo un sueño, sin embargo, ahora ese sueño estaba convirtiéndose en realidad; Naru sujetaba su nunca con cierta fuerza, como temiendo ser rechazado, puesto que ella no reaccionaba, la apretó mas contra su cuerpo, tratando de sentir la calidez de la chica, mordiendo ligeramente los labios de la castaña, logrando que entreabriera su boca, profundizando mas el contacto, ella sintió como Naru invadía su cavidad estudiando cada rincón de su boca, despertando de aquel trance en el que había entrado, respondiendo con timidez al pelinegro, no sabía que pasaría después, como actuaria con el de allí en adelante, tal vez el solo se alejaría de ella, y no tocarían mas el tema, hasta podía despedirla, pero de algo estaba segura, no se arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo.

La falta de oxigeno se hizo presente en ambos, forzando a que la pareja se separara, no demasiado, pues aun podían sentir como sus alientos se mezclaban, rozando sus labios ligeramente…

-Estoy celoso… –susurró con la respiración entrecortada, prácticamente sobre los labios de la chica, sin romper el contacto visual que habían entablado- muy celoso... es tan difícil de entender?...

-Ce-celoso? –Cuestiono sonrojada y nerviosa por la cercanía de Naru, después de lo sucedido, no sabía cómo actuar con él, creía conocerlo, pero habían facetas que le eran ajenas, eso lo acababa de aprender- t-tu celoso… d-de mi?...

-Si… -susurró mientras acariciaba su cabello, bajando lentamente por uno de sus hombros, causando el estremecimiento de la chica- quieres saber por qué?

-S-si… -respondió con nerviosismo, rogando por que la respuesta sea lo que ella creía-

-Por qué… Taniyama Mai –dijo mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas y acercaba nuevamente su rostro al suyo- estoy en…

-Naru! te encuentras b… -Lin se quedo sabia que Naru explotaría en cualquier momento, pero no tan pronto-

-Qué rayos quieres! –Exclamo el pelinegro realmente ofuscado por la intromisión, sorprendiendo a ambos-

-Escuche que discutían y vine a ver que sucedía- se explico el mayor- lamento al interrupción –agrego dirigiendo su mirada a Mai, que no sabía dónde meterse, estaba realmente avergonzada-

-N-no te disculpes –respondió la muchacha con una ligera sonrisa mientras se alejaba disimuladamente de Naru- no interrumpiste nada… ya me voy! –exclamo de repente mientras corría en direcciona su habitación-

-Perdón… -se disculpo nuevamente el mayor- no creí que ella y tu…

-Pues no llegamos a nada por tu brillante interrupción –contesto mientras empezaba a caminar, esbozando una ligera sonrisa, al menos había conseguido un beso de ella y sabía que no le era indiferente-

Mai no creía lo que había pasado, Naru… Naru la había besado!, acaricio inconscientemente sus labios, recordando el momento, los colores subieron a sus mejillas al recordar que Lin los había visto, un suspiro escapo de su boca, no sabía cómo se comportaría con Naru de ahora en adelante, que sería lo que estuvo a punto de decirle?, sabía que él estaba celoso, pero no dijo que estaba enamorado de ella, y prefería no hacerse ilusiones, por lo menos, no hasta que él se lo dijera de forma clara y concisa.

Con estos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza, decidió que era momento de descansar, ya mañana hablaría con Naru, y aclararían las cosas…

Mientras tanto, el mencionado muchacho estaba descansado en su habitación, recordando lo que acababa de pasara, de no sé por la "oportuna" intervención de Lin, ahora estaría con Mai… un suspiro salió de su boca, y revolviéndose en su cama, se quedo dormido…

_-No se queden el pueblo… _

_-Quien eres? –cuestiono Naru al oír una voz resonando por toda la… ¿habitación? – dónde estoy?... –cuestiono la verse en medio de lo que parecía un risco- este lugar es…_

_-No permitan que la noche los envuelva allí… -escucho nuevamente a la misma voz, que reconoció como la de una mujer- _

_-Quien eres? –Pregunto el pelinegro mientras buscaba el lugar de donde provenía la advertencia- _

_-Protégela, no la dejes sola… -dijo ignorando la pregunta del muchacho- la historia… no debe repetirse…_

_-Que historia? –Cuestiono el pelinegro, logrando divisar una silueta en el borde del risco- a que te ref… Mai! –Exclamo al ver a la castaña recibiéndolo con una sonrisa- qu-que haces aqu…_

_Ella le sonrió, no una sonrisa cálida como las que siempre brindaba, esta era como decirlo… triste?, melancólica?, una mescla de los dos tal vez?, Naru no pudo identificarla, simplemente, sintió una opresión en el pecho al verla, ella lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta el borde del risco, desde donde podía verse el islote, le señalo el lugar, para lego brindarle una melancólica sonrisa y soltarlo, él la miro extrañado mientras se alejaba, retrocediendo de espaldas, y después de hacerle un adiós con las manos, se lanzo hacia el mar…_

-Mai! –exclamo asustado, despertando de lo que fue un extraño sueño, si antes tenía un mal presentimiento, ahora era peor-

Estaba agitado, aquel sueño había sido tan real… sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar aquellas ideas de su mente, tomo un relajante baño, y se cambio al instante, para luego ir a ver a Mai, aun tenían un conversación pendiente y también… también necesitaba saber si estaba bien.

Sintió que el alma volvía a su cuerpo al verla salir de su habitación, con aquella sonrisa radiante, que iluminaba todo a su paso, noto el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica al verlo parado frente a su puerta, saludándolo con nerviosismo, sin atreverse a mirarlo, se acerco a ella con su andar habitual, tranquilo, sin mostrar un ápice de sus sentimientos, sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

-Naru –Llamo Masako mientras se acercaba a él e interrumpía el momento- nos están esperando, todos están reunidos en la recepción del hotel –agrego mientras lo cogía del brazo, logrando que Mai desvié la mirada de la pareja y empezara a caminar-

-Espera… –pidió el pelinegro tratando de alcanzarla siendo detenido por Masako, que no soltaba su brazo- podría soltarme Hara-san?

-Por qué la sigues? –cuestiono con la mirada gacha, aun sabiendo que la respuesta podría lastimarla- por que solo la proteges a ella?

-No tengo por qué responder –contesto mientras se zafaba del agarre de la chica y empezaba a caminar por el pasillo en el que Mai había desparecido- pero… puedo decirte una cosa… -agrego sin girar a verla, por lo que no pudo ver la solitaria lagrima que corría por el rostro de la médium- ella… es lo más importante para mi…

El silencio se hizo presente, solo podían escucharse los pasos de Naru en el lugar, alejándose cada vez mas de la chica, que solo esbozo una melancólica sonrisa.

_-Ganaste Taniyama Mai… -pensó mientras limpiaba el rastro de sus lagrimas y erguía su andar, sin mostrara debilidad- aunque… creo que nunca fui competencia…_

Por su parte, Naru acelero el paso tratando de alcanzar a la castaña antes de llegar al punto de encuentro, sin embargo, para cuando llego, ella estaba acompañada, para su molestia de bou-san, que bromeaba con ella, logrando sacar esa sonrisa que él consideraba suya. Emprendieron el viaje una vez Masako hubo llegado, Esta vez fue Yasuhara quien se quedo a cargo de los monitores, puesto que al no saber lo que encontrarían en el pueblo, se llevaron a Lin. Al llegar, una comitiva de personas los esperaban, todos rodearon a Mai, que no sabía qué hacer, puesto que la gente la acorralaba como si de una celebridad se tratase, Naru trato de ayudarla, pero fue bou-san quien logro sacarla del tumulto.

-Qué rayos pasa en este lugar? –Cuestiono bou-san sin alejarse de Mai, que se refugiaba detrás de la espalda del monje- tratan a Mai como si fuera un dios

-Estamos aquí para averiguarlo –respondió cortante el pelinegro, pues no la agradaba la cercanía entre bou-san y Mai, debería ser él quien la estuviera protegiendo- será mejor ir a la tienda de la anciana

-Estoy de acuerdo –apoyo la miko- de lo contrario, sacaremos a Mai en pedacitos –agrego con una nerviosa sonrisa al ver como el tumulto de gente empezaba a crecer- diría que nos fuéramos ahora!

Todos asintieron, para luego llevarse a Mai lejos de aquellas personas, al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a la mencionada tienda.

-Señorita! –Exclamo Hideki al verla entrar a la tienda- volvió, sabía que regresaría! –Exclamo mientras cogía su mano esbozando una amplia sonrisa- abuela! La señorita esta aquí!

-Volvieron… -susurro la anciana- supongo que tiene alguna duda sobre la libreta

-Con respecto a eso… -intervino Naru parándose a un lado de Mai- la libreta… desapareció…

-Debí suponerlo… -susurró la anciana- el no dejaría que fuera tan fácil…

-El? –cuestiono Lin luego de oír la conversación- quien es él?

-No podemos decirlo –respondió Hideki- cosas malas pasan cuando lo nombramos

-Cosas malas? –Cuestiono el monje- a que te refieres con…

-Suficiente! –exclamo una mujer entrando en el local- Ya basta de esto!, debemos decirle la verdad!, si ella es nuestra salvación debemos contarle sobre el

-Detente Murasaki! –Exclamo la anciana tratando de callarla- si lo haces tú…

-No me importa! –Respondió acercándose a Mai, cogiéndola de los hombros con brusquedad- si en verdad eres tu… si vas a libertar a este pueblo debes saberlo!... -agrego con mirada suplicante, sorprendiendo a la castaña, al tiempo que Naru se acercaba para separar a la mujer de Mai- El… Akuma… el vendrá por ti!, el es…

-Que te sucede! –Exclamo Mai al ver como la mujer se alejaba de ella, cayendo al suelo de rodillas y retorciéndose de dolor- oye…

-Déjala –replico la anciana interponiéndose entre ella y la mujer- sabía lo que pasaría, aun así lo hizo…

-Pasar? –cuestiono Mai- de que rayos habla, esa mujer esta…

No pudo terminar la frase, puesto que la sorpresa, y el terror se apoderaron de ella, cubrió su boca con sus manos, ahogando un grito, y aferrándose al brazo de Naru, que se acerco a ella, en el mismo estado de sorpresa, al igual que sus compañeros, sin embargo, lo que más aterraba a la chica, era la tranquilidad con que tomaban las cosas la mujer y el niño, parecían haber visto eso muchas veces, pero ellos… era la primera vez que veían algo como eso y esperaban no volver a ver…

Ante sus ojos, una mujer normal de carne y hueso como ellos, empezaba a desvanecerse, su piel se secaba, hasta pegarse a sus huesos, y pronto, no quedo más que simples restos óseos, que al poco tiempo se convirtieron en polvo, siendo arrastrados por la fría briza que azoto el lugar…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, como verán, está un poco mas larguito ^_^, espero haya sido de su agrado, agradezco como siempre a todos los que dejan su valiosa opinión, sin más que decir, los dejo, nos estamos leyendo en los próximos capítulos de el lamento del mar. SAYONARA! ^_^ _


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de vuelta, soy dura de matar XD, esta vez con un nuevo episodio de El lamento del mar, espero sea de su agrado y disculpen si me queda un poco corto es que las tareas me traen loca, en fin, no los aburro mas y los dejo con este nuevo capítulo._

_**Propuestas y sorpresas…**_

_Ante sus ojos, una mujer normal, de carne y hueso como ellos empezaba a desvanecerse, su piel se secaba hasta pegarse a sus huesos y pronto, no quedo más que simples restos óseos, que al poco tiempo se convirtieron en polvo siendo arrastrados por la fría briza que azoto el lugar…_

Mai estaba aterrada, inconscientemente se aferro con fuerza al abrazo de Naru para luego enterrar su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro, que solo se limito a abrazarla sin mencionar palabra alguna del espectáculo recientemente observado hasta después de unos minutos, en los cuales Mai logro calmarse.

-¿Te sientes mejor Mai? –pregunto Naru mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la castaña como si de una niña pequeña se tratase-

-S-si –respondió la aludida separándose ligeramente del muchacho, pues hasta ahora mantenía su rostro oculto en el pecho masculino- gracias…

-No es nada –respondió el pelinegro desviando ligeramente la mirada- ¿Podría explicarnos lo que acaba de pasar?... señora –agrego dirigiendo su mirada a la anciana-

-En este pueblo –explico la mujer- está prohibido mencionar ese nombre, por lo menos para los lugareños es un tabú

-Ni que lo diga –replico bou-san-una mujer acaba de desintegrarse con solo mencionarlo…

-Eso pasara con todo aquel que rete a sus leyes –respondió el pequeño Hideki- todos aquí vivimos por él y para el

-Esto es cada vez más extraño… -replicó Yasuhara- un pueblo sometido por un hombre del que no sabemos más que el nombre y que de por sí es un tabú aquí…

-Además está la desaparición de la libreta –agrego John-

-Y la mujer del risco –agrego Lin-

-Además de estos collares –dijo Naru mostrado el suyo a los presente para luego dirigirse a la anciana- esto me guio hasta Mai cuando se perdió en el mar, ¿cómo sabia que sucedería?

-Ella lleva la sangre de Amaterasu… -respondió la anciana sorprendiendo a los presentes- el collar que tiene es la prueb…

-Señora ¿se siente bien? –Cuestiono Houshou al ver como la anciana se sujetaba el pecho- ¡señora!

-¡Abuela! -Exclamo Hideki al notar como la anciana caía al suelo- que te pasa…

-E-estoy bien Hideki… -respondió la mujer con dificultad-n-no te preocupes…

-Sera mejor irnos Naru… -sugirió la castaña con mirada suplicante preocupada por el estado de la anciana- Si seguimos aquí más gente desparecerá…

-Está bien –respondió el aludido- volvamos al hotel

-E-esperen… -pidió la anciana- aun no… no le he dicho…

-Dejémoslo así –replico Naru caminando con Mai al lado- lo averiguaremos por nuestros propios medios

-Gracias por su ayuda señora –dijo John antes de salir de la tienda-

-Pero…

-Descuide señora –agrego Mai desde la puerta- lo haremos nosotros mismos, después de todo no queremos ser los responsables de la desaparición de un pueblo…

-Vámonos Mai –ordeno el pelinegro jalándola del brazo mientras ella se despedía con la mano de la mujer-

-Se parece mucho a ella ¿verdad abuela? –cuestiono Hideki una vez todos se fueron-

-Si… -respondió la mujer- tanto en esencia como en poder, esperemos que todo salga bien…

Hideki solo asintió para luego ayudar a su abuela y llevarla hasta su cama, la anciana necesitaba descanso después de todo, vivir tantos años no era cosa fácil…

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Naru se dirigía al hotel con más preguntas que respuestas en la cabeza, la visión de una mujer desintegrarse frente a ellos los había alterado quisieran o no reconocerlo. Mai iba conversando con bou-san tratando de alejar de su mente la perturbadora imagen de los restos de aquella mujer, causando sin darse cuenta, la molestia de cierto pelinegro que no les quitaba la vista de encima, para cuando llegaron a la recepción Mai fue arrastrada por Naru, cosa que se había vuelto común durante el caso, hacia los pasillos contrarios a la base, que era a donde el resto del grupo se dirigía, Mai empezaba a acostumbrarse a esa clase de comportamiento de su parte, pero no iba a permitir que la tratara de esa forma, ella no era su juguete.

Se zafo como pudo del agarre de Naru y le pidió una explicación siendo ignorada por el pelinegro, por lo que la castaña dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso a la base, lanzando toda clase de obscenidades contra su engreído y narcisista jefe.

-Espera Mai… -pidió el muchacho mientras la cogía del brazo deteniendo su marcha- no te enfades…

-¿Que no me enfade? –Cuestiono con ironía la castaña- primero me gritas, luego me besas, después te veo con Masako y ahora me arrastras como si fuera cualquier cosa, tengo más de una razón para enfadarme ¿no crees?, por dios Naru, ¡no soy tu juguete!

-Lo siento… -se disculpo en un susurro apenas audible, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a agachar la cabeza ante nadie y ahora le era un poco difícil-

-¿Perdón? –Cuestiono Mai aun molesta- no te oí, ¿dijiste algo?

-Dije que lo siento… -susurró un poco más fuerte que la vez anterior-

-¿Quieres hablar más fuerte? Hasta una hormiga tiene más voz que tu –replico con afán de molestarlo-

-¡Dije que lo siento! –Exclamo mirando a la castaña y llevándose una sonrisa burlona de su parte-

-De acuerdo –respondió la castaña- pero calma, no tienes por qué gritar

-Con respecto a lo de Masako… -dijo acercándose a ella- no es lo que crees, ella y yo no…

-No tienes por qué explicarme nada… -respondió Mai desviando la mirada-

-Es verdad, no tengo obligación de decirlo pero…–dijo el aludido acercándose a la muchacha, acorralándola contra una de las paredes del pasillo- quiero que lo sepas…

-N-no tienes que estar tan cerca para eso –replico la muchacha al notar como Naru acercaba su rostro al suyo-

-¿Nerviosa? –Cuestiono el muchacho con una ligera sonrisa, provocando el sonrojo de Mai- solo relájate, igual que ayer…

-E-esto no está bien… -susurró mientras desviaba la mirada de la profundidad de los ojos del pelinegro- t-tu y yo no somos na…

-Se mi novia… -susurró al oído de la castaña que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, ¿había oído bien?-

-Q-que estas… -trataba de articular palabra más le era casi imposible-

-Acepta ser mi novia Taniyama Mai –susurro para luego hacer que lo mirara- quiero que sea mía…

-¿T-te sientes bien? –cuestiono aun aturdida la castaña, si bien ese era uno de sus sueños prefería asegurarse primero- n-no está poseído, enfermo o…

-¡Estoy diciendo que me gustas Mai! –Exclamo un tanto molesto por la desconfianza de la chica- ¿es tan difícil de creer?

-No es eso es solo que…

-¿No confías en mi? –cuestiono el pelinegro tomando a la chica por el mentón enfrentando su mirada con la suya-

-Es que… bueno yo… nunca creí que tu…

-Pues créelo –afirmo para luego unir sus labios con los de la castaña-

Mai tardo un poco en reaccionar, todo era tan nuevo para ella, siempre pensó que Naru era algo inalcanzable pero ahora… ahora la estaba besando y le había pedido ser su pareja, no podía ser más feliz; deslizo sus brazos por detrás de la nuca del pelinegro correspondiendo al fin a tan intimo contacto, perdiéndose en medio de aquel mar de sensaciones en las que ambos estaban dispuestos a naufragar para siempre…

La falta de oxigeno se hizo presente en ambos forzándolos a separase, ambos jadeantes y ligeramente sonrojados, Naru choco su frente contra la de Mai sin romper el contacto visual, en verdad amaba perderse en la profundidad de esos ojos chocolates que ahora eran de su propiedad.

-¿Eso fue un sí? –Cuestionó prácticamente sobre sus labios-

-¿Y si dijese que no? –Pregunto divertida sin apartar los brazos de la nuca del muchacho-

-Te seguiría besando hasta que cambiaras de idea –respondió el pelinegro mientras rozaba ligeramente los labios de la castaña-

-Entonces no… -contesto con una sonrisa siendo besada nuevamente por Naru, se lo dijo y el era hombre de palabra, la besaría hasta que le dijese que sí, bueno tal vez mas…-

Ambos estaban envueltos en su propio mundo sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor salvo ellos mismos, obviando completamente el hecho de que eran observados, no solo por sus compañeros que veían divertidos al escena a través de las cámaras de la base, sino por alguien mas, alguien que desde las sombras vigilaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la pareja.

-Se ve que esos dos tiene buenos pulmones –dijo bou-san mientras observaba a la pareja-

-Es verdad –apoyo Ayako- y manos de pulpo –agrego al ver como la mano de Naru descendía por la espalda de Mai-

Todos rieron ante tales afirmaciones, todos menos Masako claro está, pues a pesar de saber los sentimientos de Naru hacia Mai aun le dolía, las risas continuaban en la habitación hasta que John fijo su vista detenidamente en el monitor que mostraba el lugar llamando la atención de los demás que al instante giraron hacia él.

-¡Que rayos! –Exclamo bou-san al ver la silueta de una mujer sobre una de las enormes lámparas de techo del lugar-

-La temperatura de la habitación esta descendiendo rápidamente –afirmo Lin-

-Esto es malo –replico Ayako-muy malo…

Todos salieron corriendo con dirección al pasillo en el que se encontraba la pareja, mientras ellos apenas se habían percatado de la presencia al oír el crujido de algo proveniente del techo, siendo Mai quien empujara Naru evitando así, que la pesada lámpara cayera sobre el muchacho.

-¿Estás bien? –cuestiono la castaña preocupada por su ahora novio-

-Si –respondió mientras se incorporaba del suelo- tú… no te lastimaste

-Estoy bien… -dijo la castaña para luego dirigir la mirada hacia donde antes estuvo el objeto- qu-que es eso…

-Tranquila –replico el pelinegro mientras protegía a Mai con su cuerpo parándose frente a ella- no nos hará daño

Había dicho eso esperando que fuera verdad, ¡Por qué rayos aparecía un espíritu a plena luz del día!, sintió como Mai se aferraba a su espalda transmitiéndole el miedo que sentía, provocando que desviara la vista por breves instantes del espíritu, para cuando se dio cuenta lo tenía frente a él, o debería decir LA tenía en frente, pues Mai logro reconocer a alguien tras la amenazante y traslucida silueta.

-¿Mu-Murasaki…san? –cuestiono la muchacha aterrada pues veía como el espíritu tenía en la mano algo similar a un arma y no se veía nada amistosa-

El espíritu se detuvo al instante, Mai había acertado, sin embargo su trance duro poco, pues como si estuviera poseída o bajo el control de alguien más se abalanzó contra la pareja, consciente de esto Naru cubrió a Mai con su cuerpo esperando recibir el impacto mas este nunca llego, los collares de ambos emitieron un brillo deslumbrante que creó una especie de barrera y pareció purificar el alma corrompida de la mujer, pues soltó lo que llevaba en la mano y su amenazante aspecto tomo la apariencia de aquella mujer del pueblo…

-Gracias… -susurró el espíritu frente a ellos antes de comenzar a desvanecerse- Podrás hacerlo… tu podrás acabar con el…

-¡Oye espera! –Exclamo la castaña tratando de alcanzar al ente, mas cuando lo hizo este desapareció- por que estas… aquí…

-¡Naru! ¡Mai! –exclamo Houshou llegando al lugar seguido por los demás- ¿se encuentran bien?

-No nos paso nada –respondió Mai con una ligera sonrisa parándose al lado de Naru-

-Eso fue raro ¿no crees Naru-chan? –Cuestiono bou-san al pelinegro que parecía prestarle más atención a Mai que a sus palabras- un espíritu a plena luz del día…

-Estas sangrando… -replicó Naru acariciando la mejilla de Mai que presentaba un pequeño corte en la cara, pasando olímpicamente de lo dicho por el monje-

-N-no es nada –respondió la castaña con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas- algún vidrio debió rozarme…

-Acabo de ser completamente ignorado –dijo bou-san alejándose de la pareja-

-Aquí estamos de sobra –agrego Ayako- vámonos chicos

-Si váyanse –respondió Naru sin quitar la vista de Mai-

-¡Naru! –Regaño la castaña- los siento chicos ¿que decían?

-Nada, nada –contesto Bou-san mientras se acercaba a Mai y le desordenaba el cabello com si de una niña pequeña se tratase- vamos, debemos curar esa herida no queremos que se infecte

La castaña asintió ligeramente ante la atenta mirada de Naru que no se molestaba en ocultar su disgusto, Mai sonrió al ver a su narcisista jefe celoso, tomo su mano y cogiéndolo desprevenido lo jalo junto a bou-san mientras corría hacia la base seguido por los demás.

Apenas llegaron al lugar y después de revisar las heridas de Mai, verificaron lo sucedido en el pasillo a través de las cámaras, corroborando que el espíritu era el de aquella mujer que vieron en el pueblo, la pregunta era… ¿Cómo llego ahí? y ¿Por qué los ataco?

Mientras todos se encontraban debatiendo los posibles motivos de la agresión y tratando de encontrar un punto común entre los sucesos y el caso, con Naru entre Mai y el resto del grupo claro está, una silueta los observaba pasando totalmente inadvertida de los miembros de SPR buscando el momento adecuado para actuar, ¿Qué se proponía? Eso solo se sabrá a la hora correcta, cuando el momento decisivo llegue…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, como siempre gracias a todos los que siguen este fic y dayis-chan… por un momento creí que me habías abandonado T_T, que bueno verte por aquí de nuevo *0*, en fin, gracias a todos, espero sus comentario, sin más que decir me despido, nos leemos en el próximo episodio de el Lamento del mar ¡Sayonara!_


	9. Chapter 9

_¡Hola a todos! Como verán estoy de vuelta, esta vez con un nuevo episodio de El lamento del mar, sin afán de aburrirlos los dejo con este nuevo capítulo._

**_Sospechas…_**

_Mientras todos se encontraban debatiendo los posibles motivos de la agresión y tratando de encontrar un punto común entre los sucesos y el caso, con Naru entre Mai y el resto del grupo claro está, una silueta los observaba pasando totalmente inadvertida de los miembros de SPR buscando el momento adecuado para actuar, ¿Qué se proponía? Eso solo se sabrá a la hora correcta, cuando el momento decisivo llegue…_

-¿Que haremos ahora Naru-chan? –cuestiono bou-san- estamos igual que al principio o peor diría yo, con más preguntas que respuestas

-Yasuhara-san –dijo de pronto el pelinegro- investiga todo lo referente a ese pueblo, sus orígenes, sus costumbres, su ubicación, todo, ese lugar es la única pista concreta que tenemos

-A la orden –contesto el aludido mientras se sentaba frente a su computadora-

-Hara-san, bou-san, Matsuzaki-san, John –llamo a los mencionados- revisen cada habitación, sótano o deposito del hotel tal vez quede algún espíritu aquí

-Como digas –respondió el monje-

-Lin –dijo al mayor- te quedaras a cargo de los equipos, Mai –dijo mientras veía a la castaña- tu vienes conmigo, revisaremos la biblioteca del hotel

-¿biblioteca? –Cuestiono la miko- ¿este lugar tenía una?

-Si –respondió Kumo- los miembros de mi familia, incluyéndome, disfrutamos mucho de la lectura por lo que nuestra biblioteca es bastante grande, tenemos libros muy antiguos…

-Entonces tendrán mucho trabajo, mejor nos vamos –replico bou-san mientras salía de la base seguido de los demás- solo no se entretengan en otras "cosas"

-¡Bo-bou-san! –exclamo Mai con las mejillas coloradas-

-Vámonos Mai –replico Naru mientras tomaba su mano provocando un nuevo sonrojo en ella y la sacaba de la base con dirección a la biblioteca-

Ambos caminaban en silencio por los pasillos del hotel, hasta ahora Naru no había soltado la mano de Mai y ella no hacía más que mirar al suelo, a pesar de lo sucedido entra ambos ella aun no se acostumbraba a la situación, se sentía nerviosa a su lado y no sabía que es lo que debía hacer, Naru noto el nerviosismo de la castaña recordando la conversación que aquedó inconclusa debido a la llegada del espíritu de aquella mujer, por lo que detuvo su caminata y se paro frente a ella acariciando sorpresivamente su mejilla, provocando que los colores aumentaran en las mejillas de Mai…

-¿Qu-que haces Naru? –Cuestiono la castaña mientras sentía como sus piernas empezaban a temblar por la cercanía de ambos-

-Aun no me has dado tu respuesta –contesto el pelinegro mientras chocaba su frente contra la suya provocando que el sonrojo en el rostro de la chica aumentara a niveles sobrehumanos, en verdad le divertía verla en ese estado- la quiero ahora

-Re-respuesta? –cuestionó pues su mente se negaba a funcionar con el tan cerca- t-te refieres a…

-¿Aceptas ser mi novia? -pregunto mientras rosaba ligeramente los labios de la castaña- o… tendré que convencerte…

-S-si… respondió en un susurró la castaña-

-Si ¿qué? –cuestiono el pelinegro, ahora le tocaba jugar a él-

-S-si, acepto… -susurró mas roja que un tomate- acepto…. Ser tu novia…

-Eso quería oír… -respondió para luego besar a la castaña-

Para cuando se separaron Mai apenas y podía respirar, empezaba a creer que estará a solas con Naru encerrados en la biblioteca no sería buena idea, o por lo menos no sería favorable para la investigación, sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, era imposible, para Naru la investigación siempre es primero aunque…. Últimamente se distraía mucho, quien sabe lo que estaría cruzando por su cabeza en ese momento, prefería no averiguarlo…

-Vámonos –dijo el pelinegro volviendo a tomar la mano de Mai, ahora era suya y se encargaría de que todos sus "pretendientes" lo supieran incluido Kumo-

La castaña solo asintió y un poco más relajada que al principio camino al lado de Naru, llegaron a la biblioteca e increíblemente empezaron a revisar los libros de la nada pequeña colección allí presente sin distraerse, el resto del día la pasaron allí, sumergidos en una cantidad interminable de lecturas; cansada de ojear su propio libro Mai se acerco a Naru para ver que estaba leyendo, pues parecía estar muy concentrado, grande fue su sorpresa al ver el rostro de alguien conocido en una de las paginas…

-Na-Naru esa mujer es… -dijo la castaña señalando la imagen de la hoja-

-Eso parece –respondió el aludido alzando la vista del libro- esta imagen data de más de 100 años de antigüedad

-Imposible… -replico la muchacha- si eso es verdad…

-La anciana de la tienda y su nieto… -contesto el pelinegro- no han cambiado en más de 100 años…

-Pe-pero como… -susurró la castaña- ellos no… no eran espíritus…

-No lo sé –replico Naru mientras dejaba el libro sobre la mesa- esto es cada vez más confuso…

-¡Naru-chan! –Exclamo el monje entrando al lugar seguido por Yasuhara y el resto del equipo- encontramos algo, bueno el lo encontró –agrego señalando a Yasuhara-

-Nosotros también –respondió el pelinegro- pero antes dinos que encontraste

-Estuve investigando los orígenes del pueblo como lo pediste –respondió el aludido- y me encontré con una pequeña sorpresa…

-¿Eso es? –cuestiono el pelinegro-

-Según los registros –respondió el aludido- el pueblo en el que estuvimos esta mañana… no existe…

-Co-como que no… -susurró Mai acercándose a Yasuhara- ¡estuvimos allí! Como puedes decir que no…

-Según la información que conseguí –respondió el muchacho- ese pueblo existió es verdad, pero hace mas de 100 años por lo que no hay demasiada información al respecto, ahora solo debería existir un bosque en su lugar, al aparecer estuvimos en un pueblo fantasma…

-Imposible –refuto tajante la médium- todos estuvimos allí y ninguno detecto espíritu alguno

-Es verdad –apoyo bou-san- ninguno sintió nada extraño en ese lugar

-No podemos afirmar nada –replico Naru- el hecho de que no hayan sentido su presencia no quiere decir que no hubiese nada extraño allí, no sabemos qué está pasando en ese lugar, además si esa información es cierta, entonces lo que sospechamos también lo es…

-Es verdad –afirmo John- Shibuya-san dijo que habían encontrado algo, ¿a qué se refería?

-A esto –respondió mientras mostraba el libro a los presentes-

Una a una iba pasando las páginas en las que aparecía siempre la misma mujer acompañada del niño, notando en ese instante un pequeño detalle que hasta ahora había pasado por alto

-¡Un momento! –Exclamo Naru ojeando rápidamente el libro- lo sabia…

-¿Que pasa Naru-chan? –Cuestiono el monje- ¿encontraste algo?

-Fíjense en las fechas debajo de cada imagen –ordeno el muchacho- todas estas imágenes pertenecen a unos días en particular…

-Todas las imágenes son de la última semana de abril, eso que tiene que v… -replico bou-san deteniéndose al instante- estamos en…

-Abril –contesto Naru- exactamente en los últimos días de este mes…

-Hay algo mas –replico Mai revisando el libro- todas las imágenes fueron captadas de día, no hay ninguna que sea tomada de noche o al atardecer

-"No permitan que la noche los envuelva en ese lugar" –replico Naru recordando las palabras que aquella mujer le dijo en sueños, llamando la atención de todos- eso fue lo que…

-He oído eso antes… -dijo Kumo interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación- mi padre decía algo parecido al igual que mi abuelo, "no te acerques al pueblo durante la noche, es peligroso, si lo haces no volverás…"

-¡Por qué no dijiste eso antes! –Exclamo bou-san regañando al muchacho-

-Perdón -Se disculpo el aludido- las palabras de Shibuya-san me las recordaron

-¿Alguien ha permanecido una noche en ese lugar? –Cuestiono Naru-

-Si –respondió el aludido- recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, justamente por estas fechas, un tío mío llego de visita al hotel, mi padre le advirtió de lo que sucedería si se quedaba en aquel lugar pero él no le tomo importancia, me avergüenza decirlo, pero era un mujeriego empedernido y pues…. Se quedo por una chica, al día siguiente no llego, lo fueron a buscar al pueblo y no lo encontraron, nunca se supo mas de el…

-¡Ha! –Exclamo Ayako mientras sujetaba su cabeza- todo es más confuso que antes…

-Sera mejor que tomemos un descanso –sugirió Yasuhara- podremos pensar con mayor claridad después de un pequeño receso ¿no creen?

-De acuerdo –aprobó Naru- es casi medio día, tiene hasta las dos de la tarde durante ese tiempo pueden hacer lo que quieran

-Entonces… ¡A la playa! –Exclamo Ayako mientras se llevaba a Masako y Mai del lugar-

-No es mala idea ¿vamos todos?–cuestiono bou-san recibiendo un asentimiento por parte John, Yasuhara y Kumo- ¿no vienes Naru-chan?

-No –respondió el pelinegro mientras empezaba a ojear el libro que llevaba en las manos- prefiero quedarme a investigar un poco mas

-Entonces no te molestamos mas –dijo Kumo mientras salía del lugar acompañado por los demás- ¿Me pregunto qué traje de baño usará Mai-san? –Cuestiono a bou-san logrando llamar la atención Naru - estoy ansioso por verla, de seguro será uno pequeño como el anterior…

-Pensándolo bien… -replico Naru cerrando el libro con más fuerza de la necesaria logrando captar la atención de los presentes- también iré, necesito despejarme…

-¡Así se habla Naru-chan! –Exclamo bou-san mientras se acercaba a él- ¡podremos ver a Mai en traje de baño!

-No digas estupideces –replico el pelinegro con cierta molestia mientras salía de la habitación-

-Eso fue cruel Takigawa-san –regaño Yasuhara-

-No pude resistirme –contesto con una ligera sonrisa- el no sabe que nosotros estamos al tanto de su relación –agrego mientras empezaba a caminar seguido de los demás- hasta que nos lo digan lo seguiré molestando, no pueden negar que es divertido…

Todos asintieron y después echaron a reír pues era verdad, nadie imagino ver al gran Naru celoso de Mai, mucho menos los arrebatos que tenía cuando esos celos lo dominaban, era realmente divertido hacerlo enfadar. Mientras ellos fueron a sus habitaciones para buscar algo cómodo con que nadar Naru fue directamente a la playa para buscar a Mai, quien se había creído ese Kumo para hablar así de SU novia, y que tal Bou-san con su _"Podremos ver a Mai en traje de baño"_ ese "podremos" no le agrado para nada, Mai era suya y no tenía porque compartirla con nadie… de acuerdo, ella no era un objeto, mucho menos le pertenecía pues no era su dueño, aunque no le molestaría nada serlo, pero no podía evitar sentirse celoso, Mai significaba mucho para él por no decir que lo era todo, era lo único real que tenia pues ni el nombre que usaba era verdadero, solo la tenía a ella… un suspiro salió de su boca, debería estar pensando en cómo resolver el caso y estaba allí, ideando la forma más dolorosa de castigar a los que se atrevieran a mirara a Mai… escuchó la risa de la castaña y dirigió su mirada hacia ella quedándose sin aliento al instante, no es que el traje de baño fuera pequeño, bueno tal vez un poco, la cuestión era que se veía, por lo menos a sus ojos, más hermosa que antes….

-Toma –dijo bou-san mientras le extendía una toalla- para que te seques la baba

-Muy gracioso –contesto el aludido mientras recuperaba la compostura y se alejaba del monje-

Pudo oír como el monje comenzaba a reír mientras se alejaba, ignoro el hecho y continuo su caminata, vio como los chicos entraban al agua y como Mai reía acompañada de Bou-san que momentos antes la había salpicado con agua, un nuevo suspiro salió de su boca para luego sentarse en la arena, empezaba a preguntarse qué era lo que Mai pudo haber visto en un tipo tan frio como él cuando se divertía tanto estando con el monje, con Yasuhara hasta con Lin… cerró los ojos sintiendo como los rayos del sol golpeaban contra su rostro y termino recostándose en la arena de la playa, tratando de despejar su mente…

-Si continuas así sufrirás de insolación –dijo Mai con una ligera sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba a lado de Naru-

-Mai… -susurró el pelinegro mientras se incorporaba ligeramente, quedando sentado sobre la arena- creí que estabas…

-Estaba –Contesto la castaña- pero no es divertido si no estás con nosotros

-Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas –respondió Naru desviando ligeramente la mirada-

-Lo sé –replico la castaña sentándose a su lado, ensuciando la toalla que ahora llevaba atada a la cintura y recostando la cabeza sobre el hombro masculino- por eso estoy aquí, si no vienes con nosotros entonces yo me quedare contigo…

-Cómo… ¿cómo es posible? –cuestionó el pelinegro llamando la atención de la castaña- como es que alguien como tu… pudo enamorarse de un tipo tan frio como yo…

-¿A qué viene eso ahora? –Pregunto confundida la castaña-

-Parecías feliz hace rato –contesto el pelinegro mientras veía como sus compañeros jugaban en el mar- con bou-san, con Yasuhara, con todos… no entiendo que…

-Tonto –regaño la castaña mientras hacía que la mirase- me gustas… me gustas por ser tú… -agregó sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho- con todo y lo narcisista, con tu mal genio, con tus celos… yo…

-Te amo… -susurró Naru mientras abrazaba a la castaña- gracias por estar a mi lado…

Mai no menciono palabra alguna, simplemente se dejo abrazar por Naru, no sabía que le pasaba o por que estaba comportándose de aquella forma pero le agradaba…

-¿Quieres dar un paseo? –cuestiono el pelinegro soltando ligeramente a Mai-

-Claro… -respondió la castaña mientras se incorporaba del suelo siendo ayudada por Naru- ¿A dónde vamos?

-No lo sé… -contesto Naru mientras empezaba a caminar sin soltar la mano de Mai- solo caminemos… ¿te parece?

Mai asintió ligeramente y siguieron caminando ¿A dónde? Pues a donde sea que sus pasos los llevaran, se alejaron de la playa sin darse cuenta, para cuando lo notaron estaban cerca del risco en el que una vez el espíritu de una mujer desconocida apareció, ambos caminaban sin percatarse de aquel detalle pues estaban entretenidos en otras cosas, como tratar de quitarse el oxigeno mutuamente, juego en el que Naru iba ganando claro está, hasta que Mai, al separarse ligeramente del muchacho, diviso a lo lejos la traslucida figura de alguien, se alejo bruscamente del pelinegro y le señalo aquella silueta, Naru se posiciono frente a Mai cubriéndola con su espalda, mas ella se alejo de él y como si fuera movida por un poder sobrenatural, empezó caminar directo a aquella mujer…

Naru trato de detenerla, pero basto un ligero movimiento de aquel ente para que una especie de barrera invisible apareciera entre él y Mai impidiendo su avance, golpeaba con desesperación aquella traslucida capa, llamándola, tratando de hacerla reaccionar mas parecía no poder oírlo…

Mai se acercaba hacia aquella mujer sin poder detenerse, tenía miedo mas su cuerpo no le respondía y seguía avanzando, para cuando estuvo frente a la mujer su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, oía la voz de Naru diciéndole que se aleje pero no podía moverse, la mujer se le acerco y cogió el collar que la castaña llevaba en el cuello para luego colocarlo en su frente, brindándole una sonrisa que Mai no supo comprender pues mientras sonreía una lagrima parecía caer de los ojos de aquella mujer, de pronto una terrible necesidad por dormir se hizo presente en la castaña, cerrando los ojos lentamente…

Naru veía como esa mujer se acercaba peligrosamente a Mai, estaba desesperado, no le importaba romperse las manos con tal de atravesar esa maldita barrera, estaba decidió a usar sus poderes con tal de salvarla, mas el collar que llevaba en el cuello emitió un ligero brillo que deshizo la barrera, poco le importo lo que haya sucedido, solo corrió hacia donde estaba Mai logrando atraparla antes de que tocara el suelo…

Alzo la vista buscando al espíritu o lo que fuese aquella mujer, mas solo pudo ver como empezaba a desvanecerse, regalándole la misma sonrisa que antes había dado a Mai. Mientras tanto, la castaña despertaba en el mismo lugar, el mismo risco, el mismo paisaje, más cuando busco a Naru no pudo hallarlo, estaba completamente sola…

**_Notas de la autora_**

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura, agradezco como siempre a todos aquellos que dejan sus valiosas opiniones pues son sus comentarios lo que me motiva a continuar esta pequeña historia, sin más que decir me despido, hasta la próxima ¡Sayonara! *0*_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola a todos XD si ya se me tarde demasiado T_T pero las tareas y trabajos de mi facultad me tiene como loca, las maquetas me quitan mucho tiempo y apenas puedo dormir Y_Y espero me comprendan, y sin afán de aburrirlos, los dejo con este nuevo episodio de El lamento del mar_

_**Verdades a medias**_

_Alzo la vista buscando al espíritu o lo que fuese aquella mujer, mas solo pudo ver como empezaba a desvanecerse, regalándole la misma sonrisa que antes había dado a Mai. Mientras tanto, la castaña despertaba en el mismo lugar, el mismo risco, el mismo paisaje, más cuando busco a Naru no pudo hallarlo, estaba completamente sola…_

Estaba asustada, realmente asustada pues al girar hacia atrás no vio el hotel, se suponía que debía estar allí, no era posible que un edificio tan grande despareciera así como así ¿Verdad?, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro creyendo que tal vez su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada pero no fue así, el lugar estaba completamente desierto. Decidió abandonar el risco para buscar una forma de volver con sus amigos ya que, si existía una forma de entrar también debía haber otra forma de salir, dio el primer paso deteniéndose al instante, notando como la silueta de un hombre aparecía de entre los arbustos, sentándose luego, en el borde del risco observando la inmensidad del mar sin reparar en la presencia de la castaña, extrañada por la actitud del desconocido decidió acercarse, sin embargo, su caminata fue interrumpida por el melodioso sonido de una flauta, giro al instante hacia el único lugar posible del que podía provenir aquella extraña melodía, recordando también que fue la misma que la guio hacia el mar aquella vez que fue salvada por Naru; era aquel hombre desconocido quien la tocaba, retomo su marcha con la intención de averiguar algo que sirviera para la investigación, sin embargo, oyó los pasos de alguien en direcciona donde ella se encontraba, giro para ver de quien se trataba y vio con sorpresa como una figura femenina corría hacia ella, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pues estaba demasiado cerca para evadirla, mas el golpe nunca llego, al contrario, sintió una ligera brisa atravesarla y entonces lo vio, aquella mujer había pasado atreves de ella, no supo cómo reaccionar, acaso aquel espíritu la había… lamentablemente esa era una posibilidad, tal vez ahora estuviese muerta o… la otra opción sería una visión, pero si ese fuera el caso ¿Dónde estaba Naru? El siempre la guiaba en esa clase de visiones, entonces… La castaña detuvo sus cavilaciones al oír el sonido de un golpe seco contra el suelo, giro en dirección al lugar de donde provino aquel sonido encontrándose con ambos desconocidos en el suelo.

-No hagas eso Hoshi –replico el varón incorporándose del suelo con la mujer encima- pudimos caer al mar

_-¿Hoshi? –se cuestiono la castaña- ¿Donde he oído ese nombre…? ¡Un momento! ese era el nombre de…_

_-_Ya, no me regañes –contesto la mujer haciendo un puchero, logrando llamar la atención de Mai, percatándose en ese entonces que la mujer era idéntica a la sacerdotisa del risco- yo que vengo a verte y tú te enojas…

-Te escapaste de nuevo ¿cierto? –Pregunto el varón mientras acariciaba ligeramente la mejilla de la mujer, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Mai- sabes que es peligroso

-Lo sé –respondió la mujer desviando ligeramente la mirada- pero necesitaba verte antes de… de ir con el…

-¿Tienes que hacerlo? –Cuestiono el muchacho mientras hacia que la sacerdotisa lo mirase- Me preocupa que vayas sola, el no es de fiar…

-¡Oye! –Replico la mujer con fingida molestia tratando de mermar la preocupación de su acompañante- soy la sacerdotisa más poderosa de esta región, descendiente directa de Amaterasu diosa del sol, nadie puede vencerme y….

-Se que eres muy poderosa –interrumpió el varón mientras la abrazaba sorpresivamente, logrando callarla al instante- se también que a tu lado no soy más que un simple mortal, pero… pero quisiera ayudarte… que confiaras mas en mi…

-Katzuki… san... –susurro la mujer mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho masculino-

-Déjame ir contigo –dijo en un susurro el muchacho- déjame acompañarte… por favor…

-¡No! –Exclamo la sacerdotisa separándose bruscamente de él- si me acompañas el… el podría… y yo… yo no quiero…

-Es lo mismo para mí –Replico Katzuki en un susurro abrasando nuevamente a la sacerdotisa resistiéndose a soltara a pesar de sus esfuerzos por liberarse- no quiero perderte… y se… sé que si vas con el…no… no volveré a verte… -agrego mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla-

-De-debo hacerlo... –susurro la sacerdotisa mientras correspondía al abrazo del muchacho- debo acabar con esto, no solo por nosotros, también… también por los aldeanos… -agrego aferrándose con más fuerza a él empezando a sollozar- todos… todos los días alguien muere, dan su vida por protegerme, no hay día que no se escuchen llantos en la aldea, estoy… ¡Estoy harta! –exclamo mientras lagrimas rodaban irremediablemente por sus mejillas- ¡Harta de que más gente deba morir en esta estúpida guerra! no quiero… no quiero ver más sangre… no quiero perder a nadie más… no... No quiero…

-Por favor no llores –Pidió Katzuki en un susurro abrazándola con fuerza- sé que es duro para ti y que fui un idiota al poner más peso sobre tus hombros pero… pero… quería ayudarte, serte útil por una sola vez…

-Todo… todo acabara hoy –respondió la sacerdotisa sin soltar al muchacho- después de esto no habrán muertes innecesarias, podremos estar juntos, confía en mi…

-Está bien… -replico el varón sin soltarla- pero prométeme… prométeme que regresaras, que hoy cuando todo esto termine nos veremos aquí, en este mismo risco…

-Esta vez llegare antes que tu –contesto la sacerdotisa tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, recordándole a Mai que era la misma que vio en ella antes de llegar a ese lugar- te estaré esperando aquí, en este mismo lugar –agrego separándose ligeramente del muchacho para poder verlo a los ojos- es una promesa…

-Nuestra promesa… -replico Katzuki mientras besaba a la miko-

Mai había permanecido inmóvil en el mismo lugar observándolo todo, pues la pareja no percibía su presencia, oyendo todas y cada una de las palabras de ambos, entendiendo también que aquella miko que aparecía en el risco era Hoshi, la mujer que ahora estaba con ese hombre, el mismo que tocaba esa extraña melodía que atraía a las mujeres al islote, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió para que las cosas cambiaran tanto? ¿Por qué Hoshi estaba atrapada en ese risco? ¿Cómo fue que el espíritu de Katzuki termino en el islote?, ¿Qué salió mal aquella tarde?, mil y un preguntas no tardaron en surgir en la cabeza de Mai, al parecer tanto tiempo con Naru le estaba afectando pues su mente maquino muchas preguntas en muy poco tiempo, estaba completamente sumergida en sus cavilaciones que no se percato en qué momento el muchacho se fue, ni cuando la tarde había caído, definitivamente eso debería ser una visión, era eso o estaba volviéndose loca. Trato de organizar sus ideas para encontrarle alguna explicación coherente a la situación que estaba viviendo, sin embargo, la voz de un hombre diferente al anterior resonó en sus oídos, percatándose en ese entonces que aquel sujeto se acercaba a la sacerdotisa que permanecía de espaldas a él, sabiendo que por más que tratara de advertir a la mujer no la escucharía, simplemente se acerco al lugar para obtener la mayor información posible…

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente -dijo fríamente la miko sin girarse siquiera a verlo manteniendo su vista fija en la inmensidad del mar-

-¿Continuas con la estúpida idea de una tregua? -cuestiono el hombre con ironía sin acercarse demasiado a ella-

-¡No quiero más muertes sin sentido Akuma! –exclamo la miko girando bruscamente hacia el- esta guerra a cobrado demasiadas vidas, no solo de mi pueblo, tus sirvientes también….

-¿Y acaso crees que me importan? –Replico con ironía marcada en cada palabra- la vida de eso insignificantes hombres no significa nada para mi, si viven o mueren ¡no me importa!

-Como… como puedes ser tan… ¡tan cruel! –Exclamo la sacerdotisa encarándolo- ¡habían niños en tu ejercito!

-Si –contesto él como si aquello fuera lo más natural- habían mujeres, niños, jóvenes, pero… eso no es de tu incumbencia Hoshi –agrego acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la miko- o… ¿Hay alguien en especial por quien debas preocuparte?

-No sé de que hablas –respondió la miko desviando ligeramente la mirada- solo quiero que esto termine…

-¿Para qué? –Cuestiono mientras forzaba a la miko a mirarlo- ¿Para qué corras a los brazos de tu amado Katzuki? –Agrego esbozando un terrorífica sonrisa al notar la sorpresa en los ojos de la mujer- lamento decirte que eso no pasara…

-Qu-que quieres dec…- trato de decir la miko claramente nerviosa, Mai no supo si fue por la cercanía de aquel hombre o por algo que escapaba a su imaginación-

-El no podrá verte –contesto mientras sacaba un collar de su bolsillo y lo mostraba ante la incrédula mirada de la miko, objeto que Mai reconoció como el mismo que Naru portaba- nunca más…

-Tu… tu… qu-que… ¡Que le hiciste! –Exclamo la miko zafándose bruscamente del agarre de Akuma- ¡Donde esta Katzuki!

-En un lugar al que nunca podrás acceder –respondió sin quitar la vista de la miko esbozando una media sonrisa-

-Co-como… ¡Cómo pudiste! –exclamo la miko con claro enojo al tiempo que lágrimas de impotencia y dolor se deslizaban por su rostro, lanzándose al ataque usando arco y flecha como arma, cosa que sorprendió a Mai pues no se había percatado que las portaba-

La castaña se alejo ligeramente de el improvisado campo de batalla en el que, sacerdotisa y hechicero peleaban como si de ello dependiera el futuro del mundo, la miko lanzaba flecha tras flecha sin dar tregua a un contraataque, sin embargo, eso no parecía afectar al hechicero pues se movía con mayor agilidad que al comienzo de la pelea, usando una katana para bloquear los ataques de su contrincante, el hechicero, en un rápido movimiento logro acercarse lo suficiente a ella como para destrozar el arco que la miko portaba quedando totalmente indefensa ante él, recibiendo luego un certero corte en el abdomen, cayendo al suelo al instante.

-Hoshi, mi querida Hoshi –replico el hechicero con ironía mientras se alzaba imponente frente a ella esbozando una sonrisa triunfal- si tan solo me hubieses escogido en lugar de Katzuki, todo sería diferente…

-Nu-nunca –contesto la miko con dificultad tratando de sanar sus propias heridas con un extraño resplandor que Mai no supo identificar- ja-jamás iría… contigo…

-Esa terquedad tuya fue lo que mato a Katzuki –mientras la levantaba del suelo cogiéndola de las solapas de su traje- si hubiese venido conmigo el aun estaría vivo y tu pueblo…

-Qu-que les hiciste… -cuestiono con dificultad pues sus heridas no fueron sanadas-

-Solo cumplí tu deseo –respondió mientras la tiraba al suelo sin la menor delicadeza, logrando que la miko se retorciera en el suelo por el dolor- no querías más muertes ¿verdad?, pues… que así sea –agrego levantando su katana al cielo, al parecer llamando una tormenta pues un gran cumulo de nubes se poso en el lugar que debería ocupar el poblado-

-¡Detente! –Exclamo la miko tratando de ponerse de pie, recibiendo por respuesta una maquiavélica sonrisa de parte de su rival- n-no… no te atrevas….

-Tu así lo quisiste –respondió mientras recitaba unos canticos en una lengua desconocida para Mai- ahora nadie morirá –agrego ensanchando su sonrisa al ver al expresión aterrada de la miko- y todo es por ti…

-N-no… no es cierto… -replico mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas confundiendo aun mas a una desorientada Mai, ¿Qué estaba pasando?- tu… tu no…

-El peso de sus vidas caerá sobre ti –contesto el hechicero- aquellos heridos de muerte, aquellos que sufren una terrible agonía, aquellos que padecen un dolor insoportable tanto que desearían morir no podrán hacerlo –agrego mientras le daba la espalda a la miko con la clara intención de marcharse- cargaras con el peso de sus lamentos, no habrá día ni noche que dejes de oírlos, ese… será tu castigo…

-¡Maldito! –Exclamo la miko poniéndose de pie y arremetiendo contra el hechicero con su última flecha en mano-

Mai pudo ver como ambos cuerpos hacían contacto, mas no podía distinguir a quien pertenecía la sangre que empezaba a teñir de un encendido color carmesí el hasta ahora limpio suelo, de pronto, el cuerpo de la miko comenzó a deslizarse tras la espalda del hechicero hasta caer pesadamente al suelo, haciendo cada vez más grande el pequeño charco de sangre que en el suelo había…

-T-tu… y… tu… maldita am-ambición… -replico la agonizante miko desde el suelo cogiendo parte de las vestiduras del hechicero impidiendo su marcha- qu-que ganas con… con tener aquella… aquella katana, por que…

-¿Por qué? Preguntas… -respondió el aludido pateando la mano de la miko logrando zafarse de su agarre- Simple Hoshi –agrego mientras empezaba a caminar, saliendo victorioso del campo de batalla- Poder, el más absoluto poder… ahora que no estás en mi camino podre tenerla…Kagami, la katana de Izanagi, padre de todos los dioses….

-N-no podrás… -contradijo la miko- a-aun… aun hay alguien… alguien que la custodia…

-No importa –respondió deteniendo momentáneamente su marcha- sea quien sea, no podrá con migo, la única capaz de detenerme eras tú -agrego girándose para ver a una miko agonizante, sin fuerzas siquiera para seguir hablando- lástima que perdieras la cabeza por Katzuki, derrotarte así no fue divertido…. Toma –dijo lanzando a un lado del cuerpo de la miko el collar que perteneció al mencionado muchacho, para luego marcharse del lugar– no necesito esta porquería conmigo…

-Pe-perdón… Katzuki… -susurró la miko mientras apretaba con fuerza el mencionado collar exhalando luego, lo que sería su último aliento de vida…-

Mai contemplaba aquel escenario derramando, sin quererlo, lagrimas de dolor, podía sentir el sufrimiento y la frustración que aquejaban el corazón de Hoshi, no pudo permanecer en aquel lugar y dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, sin embargo, la tierra empezó a temblar y se vio envuelta en una fuerte ventisca, cerró los ojos esperando que aquello acabara llamando a Naru sin obtener respuesta, para cuando el movimiento ceso, se vio en medio de una espacio infinito pues no parecía tener principio ni fin, era un ambiente vacio y de un blanco casi cegador, de pronto la voz de una mujer la saco del transe en el que se había sumergido.

-Tu… tu eres Hoshi ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono la castaña obteniendo un si por respuesta- lo que vi fue…

-Fueron mis recuerdos –contesto la miko materializándose frente a la castaña- lo último que pude ver antes de morir…

-Lo siento… -susurro la castaña al recordar todo lo que vio- pero… todo esto…que tiene que ver conmigo, ¿Por qué la gente del pueblo dice que puedo salvarlos? –Agrego un tanto confundida- ¿Qué paso con Akuma? ¿Sigue con vida? ¿Por qué estas atrapada aquí? ¿Por qué el espíritu de Katzuki-san esta en el islote? ¿Por qué atrae a las mujeres allí con esa melodía? ¿Logro Akuma encontrar la katana de Izanagi? A todo esto, ¿Quién es Izanagi? ¿Qué…?

-Se que tienes muchas dudas –dijo la miko interrumpiendo el extenso interrogatorio de la castaña- pero temo decir que lo que viste es lo único que se…

-Entonces no sabes por qué Katzuki-san…

-No… -respondió la miko mientras una expresión de dolor podía apreciarse en su níveo rostro- pero es seguro que Akuma… Akuma tiene mucho que ver…

-¿Puedes oírlos? –Cuestiono de pronto la castaña recibiendo una mirada confusa de parte de la miko- los lamentos de tu pueblo… Akuma dijo que podrías oírlos…

-Cada segundo de estos cien años… -respondió la miko- no hay instante que no los oiga… pero ahora que tu estas aquí –agrego llamando la atención de la castaña- podrás salvarlos, lograras hacer lo que yo no pude…

-No entiendo –contesto Mai un tanto confundida- la gente del pueblo dice lo mismo, pero… no se dé que hablan, no sé qué es lo que puedo hacer…

-Tu sangre… -respondió sorprendiendo a la castaña- el poder que guardas en tu interior, solo eso podrá salvarlos…

-¿He? –Cuestiono aun confundida- no entiendo, ¿Qué poder? ¡Oye espera! –Exclamo al ver como empezaba a alejarse- ¡aun no se qué debo hacer!

-Sálvalos… por favor… -pidió antes de desparecer por completo-

-Pero… no se… como… -susurro mientras sentía nuevamente aquellas ansias por dormir, cerrando luego los ojos para caer rendida…-

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?, minutos, horas tal vez, no lo sabía y a decir verdad no le importaba, solo quería que ella abriera los ojos, que despertara y lo regañara como siempre lo hacía, que volviera a su lado… desde el instante en que aquel espíritu la había tocado perdió el conocimiento y hasta ese momento no reaccionaba apenas y respiraba, de seguir así iba a volverse loco, la espera lo estaba matando lenta y dolorosamente…

Las horas pasaron y pronto, mas pronto de lo que hubiese querido la noche llego, Lin llevo la cena a la habitación en la que Naru se encontraba acompañando a Mai sin embargo, al llegar encontró intacta la comida del almuerzo y a Naru sentado a un lado de la cama, sujetando las manos de Mai entre las suyas esperando que despierte. Lin salió se limito a dejar la cena a un lado y retirar lo que debió ser el almuerzo del pelinegro, para luego salir de la habitación, afuera lo esperaban bou-san, Ayako y el resto del equipo, quienes preguntaron por la castaña más les bastó ver la expresión del mayor para saber la respuesta.

-Naru-chan no ha comido nada –dijo bou-san de camino a la base al ver la comida intacta- y no se ha movido de su lado, nunca creí verlo así…

-Debe sentirse culpable –afirmo Ayako con cierto deje de tristeza en su voz- después de todo… el estaba con ella cuando esto paso…

-¡Pero no fue su culpa! –defendió Masako intercediendo por el pelinegro-

-Nadie dice que lo sea Masako –contesto la miko- solo digo que el debe sentirse así…

Todos asintieron en silencio, ninguno sabia que decir o que hacer, por lo que continuaron su marcha sin mencionar nada al respecto, esperando que Mai despertara pronto pues como iban las cosas, temían que no solo fuera la castaña la que terminaría hospitalizada…

Estaba cómoda, por alguna razón que desconocía se sentía realmente bien, una calidez indescriptible recorría su cuerpo, trato de dar vuelta en la… ¿Cama? ¿No se supone que había caído desmayada en el risco? Entonces como… abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con un Naru medio dormido recostado ligeramente en el borde de la cama, descendió la vista a la fuente de aquella calidez que la embargaba y pudo ver sus manos entrelazadas, sonrió ante lo que veía y sin quererlo, movió sus manos logrando despertar al pelinegro…

-¡Mai! –exclamo al verla despierta, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de la castaña como respuesta-

-Perdón –replico la castaña – creo que dormí de mas…

-Estas a salvo… -susurro mientras la abrazaba causando un enorme sonrojo en la castaña, que no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese instante- estas…a salvo…

-No quise preocuparte –respondió Mai mientras correspondía al abrazo de su "jefe"- perdón…

-La próxima vez… -susurró separándose ligeramente de ella, chocando su frente con la suya para luego mirara fijamente aquellos ojos que se habían convertido en su perdición- voy a protegerte, así me cueste la vida…

-¡Naru-chan! –Exclamo bou-san entrando a la habitación seguido de los demás miembros del equipo- que sucedió con Mai… perdón, volveremos en otro momento… -agrego al encontrarse con la escena- lamentamos la interrupción…

-¡No, esperen! –Exclamo Mai empujando ligeramente a Naru- hay algo que debo decirles

Naru soltó algo que parecía ser un ¿gruñido? Sí, eso fue, un gruñido de molestia por ser interrumpido por sus compañeros, cosa que sorprendió a muchos pues ese comportamiento no era propio del pelinegro, solo Mai podía lograr esas reacciones en el. Los miembros de SPR se reunieron alrededor de la cama de Mai para escuchar aquello que quería decirles y así fue como ella les relato aquella extraña visión que le fue mostrada, dejando sorprendidos a más de uno por la información revelada.

-Déjame entender esto –dijo Ayako siendo la primera en reaccionar- dices que la leyenda de la sacerdotisa y el hechicero que conto Yasuhara ¿Es verdad?

-Efectivamente –contesto la castaña- la guerra que menciono también es cierta

-Según dices –intervino Yasuhara- Akuma es el hechicero que asesino a Hoshi, la miko que aparece en el risco, ésta a su vez estaba enamorada del sirviente de Akuma, el cual quería poseer a Hoshi y a una katana que fue dada por Izanagi, padre de los dioses según la mitología japonesa, pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver contigo?

-No lo sé –contesto la castaña- ella solo dijo algo de mi sangre pero no pudo decirme más…

-Tampoco sabemos cómo es que Akuma ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo, o si es un espíritu – replico John-

-Y en caso que lo fuera –secundo Lin- ¿Como murió? ¿Quién lo mato?

-¿Por qué el espíritu de Katzuki está trabajando para Akuma? Creo que esa también es una buena incógnita –agrego Kumo-

-Tampoco sabemos en que consiste la maldición de aquel pueblo –afirmo Masako-todo lo que sabemos es que están atados a este mundo, pero no tenemos más información

-¡Ah! –Exclamo bou-san sujetando su cabeza- Cuando parece que encontramos respuestas surgen más preguntas, tú qué piensas Naru-chan –cuestiono al verlo pensativo, además de que no había dado su opinión aun-

-Volveremos al islote mañana –informo a su equipo- según el relato de Mai, los puntos clave para resolver este caso están en el islote, el pueblo y el risco, debemos centrarnos en esos puntos

-Entonces empezaremos por el islote –afirmo Yasuhara-

-Así es –contesto el pelinegro- partiremos a las siete de la mañana, Mai –dijo mirando a la castaña- tú te quedaras aquí a cargo de los equipos

-¿He? -cuestiono un tanto confundida, ¿había oído bien?-

-Lo que oíste, te quedaras aquí – afirmo el pelinegro con firmeza- mañana lin tomara tu lugar

-¡Por qué! –Exclamo poniéndose de pie al instante- ¡yo quiero ir!, ¡tengo que ir!

-¡No iras! –replico alzando la voz sorprendiendo a los presentes, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Naru?- te quedarás aquí y no hay lugar a discusión

-¡No lo entiendes!, ¡tengo que ir! –Exclamo la castaña- es mi obligación, toda esa gente…

-¡He dicho que te quedas y punto! –replico encarándola, estaba nervioso, alterado, la pregunta general era… ¿Por qué?-

-¡Por qué! –Exclamo la castaña- ¡Al menos dame una buena razón!

-¡Por que siempre te lastimas! –respondió sin medir sus propias palabras- si vas con nosotros…

-¿Seré una carga? –cuestiono con la mirada clavada en el suelo, esas palabras le habían dolido pues sabía que eran ciertas, sin embargo no le daría el gusto de verla llorar- ¿Es eso? ¡Tanto te cuesta decir que soy una maldita carga para ti!

-No… eso no es lo que yo… -No sabía que decir, la había herido y lo sabía, pero en ese momento no pudo medir sus palabras, estaba alterado, ese sueño que tuvo… genial… se había comportado como un autentico idiota-

-Está bien Naru –replico la castaña encarándolo reprimiendo las ganas que tenia de llorar- tienes razón soy una carga, me disculpo por eso –agrego dirigiendo luego la vista hacia el resto del equipo- Ayako, Yasuhara, John, bou-san, Lin-san, perdón por ser una inútil…

-Mai espera –Pidió el pelinegro, debía decir algo ¡y ya!- eso no es lo que yo…

-Descuida Naru –contesto la muchacha mientras se dirigía la puerta- solo dijiste lo que pensabas, pero tranquilo, ya no tendrás que soportar mi molesta presencia por mucho tiempo

-¿Qué quieres decir? –cuestiono el pelinegro cogiéndola del brazo antes que cruzara la puerta-

-Me voy –respondió con una ligera sonrisa reprimiendo las lagrimas que en ese momento amenazaban con salir- no quiero estorbarte más Naru… -agrego mientras se zafaba de su agarre- eres libre de hacer lo que quieras…

Mai salió de la habitación a paso rápido, prácticamente corriendo pues no quería mirar a Naru, sabía que se desmoronaría si volteaba a verlo por lo que camino sin siquiera mirar atrás. Naru aun no creía la estupidez que acababa de cometer, el hecho de estar alterado por "ese" sueño, no le daba derecho a gritarle, mucho menos a decirle que era una carga cuando minutos antes le dijo que daría su vida por ella, era un completo imbécil…

-¡Que haces ahí parado Naru-chan! –Replico bou-san mientras lo empujaba fuera de la habitación- te portaste como un imbécil, ahora enmienda tu error

-Lo sé pero… -estaba indeciso, el gran Naru, por primera vez no sabía qué hacer, por una parte quería ir con Mai y pedirle perdón de rodillas si fuera necesario, pero por otra… estaba es sueño, ese maldito sueño que lo había alterado tanto, no quería que pasara, no quería arriesgar a Mai, tal vez lo mejor sería que ella regresara a la oficina…-

-¡Ella acaba de irse sola Naru! –Exclamo Ayako- sabes que es ella, más que nadie quien corre peligro ¡y la dejaste ir!

Tenia razón, Mai estaba en peligro y el estaba allí, debatiéndose entre lo que debería hacer y lo que no, dio media vuelta dispuesto a ir tras ella mas su asistente fue más rápido y para cuando se dio cuenta, Lin había desparecido por el mismo pasillo que Mai, cerro los puños con fuerza tratando de calmarse y luego corrió en su busca, no sería tan estúpido para dejarla ir, no de nuevo…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado y me disculpo nuevamente por mi tardanza, tal y como lo explique líneas a arriba, los trabajos me tiene totalmente loca T_T por ese motivo tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar, pero de ninguna manera abandonare esta historia XD, ahora sí, siendo las 6:33 de la mañana en mi país, y teniendo solo 20 minutos para bañarme e irme a la facultad, me retiro, nos estamos leyendo *0*_


	11. Chapter 11

_Pues aquí estoy de regreso, no había muerto como seguramente muchos pensaron XD aquí estoy para dar la cara *0* disculpen si este capítulo queda un poco corto pero la falta de tiempo no me deja escribir a mis anchas, ya sin más que decir los dejo con este nuevo episodio, espero lo disfruten_

_**Similitudes…**_

_La miko tenía razón, Mai estaba en peligro y el estaba allí, debatiéndose entre lo que debería hacer y lo que no, dio media vuelta dispuesto a ir tras ella mas su asistente fue más rápido y para cuando se dio cuenta, Lin había desparecido por el mismo pasillo que Mai, cerro los puños con fuerza tratando de calmarse y luego corrió en su busca, no sería tan estúpido para dejarla ir, no de nuevo…_

Mai había corrido sin rumbo fijo, poco le importo el saberse blanco predilecto de los espíritus que moraban en el lugar o que un maniático sediento de poder estuviera tras ella, ahora solo podía recordar el comportamiento de Naru, la forma en que la había tratado pues no hizo falta que se lo dijera con palabras, sus acciones demostraron lo que el realmente pensaba de ella, que era solo una carga… para cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el risco cuya vista daba al islote, el mismo de su visión, el lugar donde todo aquel embrollo comenzó siglos atrás. Aun sabiendo que ese lugar era peligroso se sentó en el borde del mismo, observando la inmensidad del mar, sintiendo como la fría brisa marina secaba sus lagrima y calaba hasta sus huesos, se abrazó a si misma pues por la prisa con la que salió no había cogido nada con que cubrirse, de pronto sintió algo sobre su espalda girando al instante para ver que era, encontrándose con Lin que, al igual que en el islote le había cedido su saco.

-Lin-san… -susurró la castaña al sentir la prenda masculina sobre sus hombros-

-Hace frio aquí afuera –Replico el mayor mientras se sentaba a su lado- ¿Se encuentra bien Taniyama-san?

-Claro que si –contesto la castaña esbozando una falsa sonrisa- ¿Por qué debería estar mal?

-¿Tengo que decir porque? –Pregunto Lin mirando a la castaña que solo desvió la mirada- parece que no…

-Yo… yo lo sabia… -susurró Mai escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas- siempre lo supe…. Solo soy una carga para el…

-Eso no es cierto –refuto el mayor mientras acariciaba ligeramente la cabeza de la menor como si de una niña pequeña se tratase- durante cada caso que hemos resuelto siempre ha sido de utilidad –agrego logrando que levantara la cabeza bridándole luego, una ligera sonrisa a la castaña que obtuvo como resultado un ligero rubor en las mejillas femeninas- en este mismo momento, una de sus visiones nos ha aclarado muchas cosas

-Naru no cree lo mismo –dijo Mai bajando la mirada- yo solo le estorbo…

-Todo esto es nuevo para el –replico Lin desviando la mirada hacia el mar- el enamorarse nunca estuvo entre sus planes, tiene miedo –agrego sorprendiendo a la castaña- miedo de que algo pudiese pasarle a usted Taniyama-san…

-… -no dijo nada, en realidad no sabía que decir, aquellas palabras la habían tomado por sorpresa ¿Naru sintiendo miedo? Eso era nuevo…-

-Este caso está más ligado a usted de lo que parece –afirmo el mayor dirigiendo su mirada hacia una sorprendida Mai- y Naru lo sabe, por eso se comporta así –agrego mientras que inesperadamente cogía las mejillas de la castaña entre sus manos y hacia que lo mirase- créame Taniyama-san el solo está preocupado por usted, es solo que no sabe expresarlo…

-Pero puedo aprender a hacerlo –replico el mencionado muchacho apareciendo en el lugar con la respiración ligeramente agitada por lo que Lin supo que había corrido hasta allí- tienes que escucharme Mai –agrego dirigiéndose a la castaña que al igual que Lin se había puesto de pie, separándola al instante del mayor y dirigiéndole una mirada nada agradable al pelinegro- no tienes por qué irte, no ahora, por favor…

-Volveré a la base –informo el mayor alejándose del lugar bajo la nada agradable mirada de Naru ¿Quién se había creído el para acariciar las mejillas de Mai?-

-Yo solo quiero ayudar a esa gente –susurro Mai sin atreverse a enfrentar la mirada de Naru- nada más que eso…

-Lo sé… -contestó el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba- es solo que… tengo miedo… -confeso Naru mientras la apretaba contra su pecho y recordaba el sueño que tuvo antes de que Mai despertara- miedo de perderte…

_Inicio de flash back_

_Según recordaba estaba en una habitación junto a Mai, entonces… ¿Qué rayos hacían en medio del mar? La pregunta correcta sería ¿Qué hacia Mai allí con él? Sintió que algo o alguien los jalaba a ambos hacia abajo, hundiéndolos en medio de aquel basto océano, ahora sumergidos podía distinguir la silueta de un hombre, una sombra era lo que parecía, que venía directamente hacia él, con apenas aire en los pulmones se colocó frente a la castaña tratando de protegerla enfrentándose con aquel individuo al que no podía verle el rostro. _

_De un momento a otro y sin saber por qué, se encontró forcejeando con el sujeto, sin embargo el aire comenzaba a faltarle al igual que a Mai, entonces ¿Por qué no salía a la superficie? Trato de hacerlo, pero su cuerpo no respondió, parecía inmovilizado por un poder sobrenatural ¡Qué rayos estaba pasando! Se encontró indefenso frente a aquel extraño que no desaprovechó la oportunidad para arremeter contra él con una katana que no supo ni siquiera de donde saco, trato de moverse más le fue imposible, resignado a recibir el golpe enfrento con mirada desafiante a su atacante mas lo que vino después no lo espero…_

_Un cuerpo entre él y su rival, alguien se había interpuesto entre ambos tiñendo luego, el agua frente a él de un encendido rojo carmesí, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notar quien era aquella persona, Mai, que parecía haber recuperado la movilidad de su cuerpo se interpuso entre él y su atacante, recibiendo directamente aquel golpe que era para él, vio con temor como del cuerpo de la castaña emanaba sangre, mucha sangre, sin saber cómo recupero la movilidad de su cuerpo y nado como pudo hacia ella, tomando entre sus brazos el cuerpo casi inerte de la castaña, de pronto todo despareció y se vio en medio del islote, aun con Mai en brazos, aferrándose a su cuerpo, apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho, sentía que se iba, que la única mujer que amaba estaba muriendo…_

_-Pe-perdón Naru… -susurró Mai con dificultad- _

_-No te esfuerces –respondió el abrazándola con fuerza, temiendo que al soltarla todo acabaría- llegaremos a un hospital y te repondrás, solo… solo resiste un poco mas…_

_-N-no puedo… -contesto la castaña con voz apenas audible- no puedo seguir…_

_-Tienes que resistir –contradijo el pelinegro ocultando su mirada tras el flequillo de su cabello- ¡Debes hacerlo! –Agrego mientras caía de rodillas al suelo con ella en brazos, se sentía débil, extrañamente débil- ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡No así!_

_-Pe-perdón… -repitió Mai mientras trataba de alcanzar las mejillas de Naru con sus manos- _

_-¡No! –Exclamo mientras la apretaba con más fuerza contra su pecho- ¡Esto no puede terminar así! -agrego mientras una lágrima de impotencia y dolor se deslizaba por sus mejillas- No me dejes Mai… por favor…_

_-N-no… llores… -pidió mientras cerraba los ojos- eso… no va… contigo…_

_-No es justo… -susurró el pelinegro con resentimiento al sentir como la respiración de Mai se hacía cada vez más pesada, más lenta…- no es… justo…_

_-T-te… amo… -dijo la castaña en lo que pareció más un susurro mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su pálido rostro- Naru…_

_-Mai… -llamo al sentir que la mano de la chica se deslizo de su mejilla cayendo hacia abajo- Mai… -volvió a llamar mientras apretaba el cuerpo de la castaña contra el suyo negándose a aceptar la realidad- no… no me dejes…_

_Lagrimas corrían libremente por su rostro cayendo sobre el ahora, gélido rostro de Mai, no quería aceptarlo, no podía, apretaba mas el cuerpo inerte de la castaña contra el suyo tratando así de retenerla a su lado pero era imposible, ella ya no estaba con él, se había ido…_

_Fin del flash back_

-¿Naru? –Llamo la castaña al no oír más palabra del pelinegro desde que la abrazó-

-Promete que no me dejaras… -pidió mientras la abrazaba con fuerza temiendo que aquella pesadilla se hiciera realidad- que pase lo que pase estarás conmigo…

-¿T-te encuentras bien? –cuestiono Mai con preocupación ¿Que le pasaba a Naru? Un momento parece enojado y ahora…- ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho?

-Solo promételo… -pidió mientras se separaba ligeramente de ella y acariciaba la sonrojada mejilla de Mai perdiéndose en aquella mirada chocolate que lo había cautivado- por favor…

-¿Seguro que no seré un estorbo? –Cuestiono la castaña enfrentando la mirada de Naru-

-Nunca lo has sido –respondió el aludido mientras chocaba su frente con la de ella- y nunca lo serás…

Entonces la beso, la beso como si no hubiese mañana y a decir verdad, como iba el caso no era seguro que hubiese un mañana, tenía la necesidad de sentirla cerca, Aquel sueño no había hecho más que recalcar la falta que ella le hacía, ¿Cuándo se volvió dependiente de ella? No lo sabía y no le importaba, ahora lo único que quería era estará su lado, protegerla, acabar con el caso lo más pronto posible y alejarla de todo el peligro que aquel lugar representaba para ella.

-¿M-me dejaras ir… con ustedes? –cuestiono Mai una vez se separaron-

-No me agrada la idea… -susurró mientras la abrazaba- ese islote es muy peligroso

-¡Oye! –regaño la castaña cogiendo las mejillas de Naru entre sus manos- ¡No soy tan débil! Bou-san y Ayako me han enseñado algunas cosas, además -Agregó con una sonrisa en el rostro tratando de calmar a Naru- la anciana dijo que llevo la sangre de Amaterasu, así que no debo ser tan débil…

-Lo sé… -respondió el pelinegro acariciando las mejillas femeninas- eres fuerte, muy fuerte, aun así…

-Estaré bien Naru –replicó la castaña regalándole una amplia sonrisa- no pasara nada, todos estarán allí

-No te separes de mi –ordeno estrujando las mejillas de la chica- en ningún momento, solo así te dejare ir

-¡Si señor! –Contesto Mai mientras lo abrazaba- pero después no te quejes de que parezco sanguijuela

-Claro que no –respondió mientras tomaba su mano y empezaba a caminar con dirección al hotel llevándose a Mai con el- y no vuelvas a decir que te irás –ordeno el pelinegro- ¿Sabes cuánto tuve que correr para encontrarte?

-Perdón –se excuso la castaña apretando ligeramente la mano de su jefe- no volverá a pasar, no volveré a alejarme de ti

-Más le vale señorita sanguijuela –replico Naru llevándose una mirada de reproche de parte de Mai-

-¡A quien llamas sanguijuela! –Exclamo mientras golpeaba ligeramente el brazo del pelinegro- ¡No me llames así!

-Solo promete que estaremos juntos sanguijuela –pidió deteniendo su marcha a pesar de los reclamos de Mai por llamarla así- promete que pase lo que pase estarás a mi lado

-Siempre juntos –contesto la castaña con una ligera sonrisa, no le gustaba el sobrenombre que Naru le había puesto pero al menos así podía sincerarse con ella- es una promesa…

-Nuestra promesa… -susurro el pelinegro antes de volver a besarla-

Esas palabras hicieron un clic en el cerebro de Mai, recordando que fueron similares a las que una vez se dijeron Katzuki y Hoshi y ahora que lo notaba, estaban en el mismo lugar, el mismo risco, la misma visa, todo era igual, la historia estaba repitiéndose… entonces las palabras de la anciana vinieron a ella _"El vendrá por ti" "no dejes que te atrape" "no permitas que la historia se repita…" _Se separo ligeramente de Naru al recordar aquello, obteniendo de parte del pelinegro una mirada interrogante ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono Naru mientras observaba a la castaña-

-No… nada… -respondió Mai para luego regalarle un sonrisa fingida- no pasa nada, ¡volvamos al hotel! los demás deben estar preocupados…

Naru solo asintió para luego seguir a Mai que empezaba a tirar de su camisa para que se diera prisa, algo andaba mal y él lo sabía, a pesar de que no se lo dijera presentía que Mai escondía algo ¿Qué? Eso lo averiguaría después, por ahora solo debía protegerla…

No sabía si decírselo o no, es decir, solo era suposiciones suyas, con fundamento claro esta, pero suposiciones al fin y al cabo, tal vez solo sería coincidencia que sus palabras fueran similares o que el escenario sea el mismo, o por lo menos eso es lo que quería creer, después de todo si las cosas sucedían como hace 100 años, si la historia pretendía repetirse ella no lo permitiría, salvaría Naru así le costase la vida….

Ambos siguieron su camino, cada quien con pensamientos referidos al otro sin saber que alguien los observaba, la misma persona que borro los videos, aquella que custodiaba desde lejos los acontecimientos ocurridos y los que vendría, hasta que llegue su momento de actuar…

-Perfecto… -susurro la silueta de entre las sombras con una sonrisa en los labios - las cosas son cómo deben ser…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos con el capítulo de hoy, un poco corto es verdad, pero no había tenido tiempo de escribir y ahora que he entrado nuevamente a clases pues menos T_T, lamento aparecerme después de tanto tiempo con algo tan corto, pero prometo que el próximo será más largo, la verdad la falta de comentarios me desanimo un poco y por un momento consideré dejar la historia pero luego me llegaron algunos comentarios que me alentaron a continuar y aquí me tienen XD así que a más comentarios, mas rápido actualizo *0* en fin, sin más que decir me despido, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo de el lamento del mar_

_Sayonara ^0^_


	12. Chapter 12

_Se ve a una Sandra Hatake escondiéndose para que no le den una paliza por tardona T_T en verdad ¡Lo siento mucho! La universidad absorbió todo mi tiempo y ya no pude escribir Y_Y espero me sepan comprender y para aquellos que aun sigan esta historia, aquí les dejo un nuevo episodio de El lamento del mar_

**Sentimientos y apariciones…**

_-Perfecto… -susurro la silueta de entre las sombras con una sonrisa en los labios - las cosas son cómo deben ser…_

Naru giro hacia atrás, al mismo lugar en el que habían estado pues sintió a alguien moverse allí, sin embargo no vio a nadie por lo que, después de cruzar un par de palabras con Mai ambos llegaron al hotel, siendo recibidos por el resto del equipo.

-¡Mai! –Exclamo el monje abrazando a la castaña provocando que se separara de Naru, causando así la molestia del mismo- que bueno que estas de regreso

-Gr-gracias Bou-san… –respondió la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver la expresión nada agradable en el rostro de Naru- lamento el incidente de antes –agregó separándose de él bajo la atenta mirada de su "jefe"- no volverá a pasar…

-Ya puedes soltarla – replico Naru tirando del brazo de Mai y separándola del monje- ¿No crees bou-san?

-Vamos, no hay por qué estar celoso Naru-chan –dijo el aludido mientras golpeaba ligeramente la espalda del pelinegro- Mai es toda tuya

-¡B-bou-san! –Regaño Mai con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate mientras empezaba a golpearlo- ¡No digas eso!

-Parece que arreglaste las cosas con ella –dijo Lin a Naru que observaba divertido como Mai golpeaba al monje- felicidades Naru

-No tenías por que tocarla –reclamo el pelinegro mirando por el rabillo del ojo al mayor, recordando que Lin había acariciado la mejilla de Mai-

-¿Ahora estas celoso de mi? –Cuestiono divertido el aludido- El amor te ha hecho paranoico Naru

-Simplemente no vuelvas a hacerlo –dijo para luego dirigirse Mai y evitar que matase al pobre monje- basta Mai, lo vas a matar

-Pobre de ti Naru-chan –replico el monje escondiéndose tras John- cuando te cases con Mai tendrás que aguantar sus palizas

-¿Ca-casarnos? –Cuestiono aturdida la castaña-

-Mis problemas maritales no tiene nada que ver contigo bou-san –contesto el aludido sorprendiendo a la castaña con sus palabras- eso será algo entre Mai y yo

-¡He! –Exclamo Mai observando a Naru como si hubiese dicho algo totalmente increíble- Qu-que… acabas d-de…

-Es tarde –interrumpió Naru cambiando drásticamente el tema- partiremos mañana temprano así que será mejor que descansen -agrego para luego dirigir la vista hacia Lin- Lin, te quedarás con los equipos

-De acuerdo –respondió el aludido-

-Bien, nos vemos mañana a las 7am –afirmo Naru dirigiéndose a sus compañeros – no pierdan el tiempo y descansen, mañana será un día duro…

Cada uno de los miembros del equipo de SPR acató la orden dirigiéndose luego a sus respectivas habitaciones, salvo Naru que decidió acompañar antes a Mai y ¿Por qué no?, quedarse con ella… desecho ese pensamiento al instante, no es que no quisiera hacerlo, al contrario, nada le gustaría más que estar al lado de Mai, abrazarla, besarla hasta terminar el aire de sus pulmones, acariciarla, sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo repitiendo una y otra vez, hacerla suya y… ahí estaba el problema, ¡Estaban en medio de un caso! Debería estar pensando en cómo resolverlo sin embargo ahí estaba, teniendo pensamientos "indecorosos" con respecto a la castaña, ¡Demonios! El no era un pervertido, nunca se comportaba así, sin embargo… desde aquella vez en que la vio con solo una tolla envolviendo su cuerpo no podía sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza ¿Sería por el calor?, no, seguramente eran las hormonas, después de todo era un adolecente aunque no se comportara como uno, además estaba ella, Mai era demasiado ingenua, inocente podría decirse, se sonrojaba con un simple roce, no quería ni imaginar la cara que pondría si supiera lo que cruzaba por su cabeza en ese momento, gracias a Dios los pensamientos eran privados, de lo contrario tendría una enorme marca roja en la mejilla cortesía de Mai; un suspiro escapo de su boca, en verdad esa chica lo estaba enloqueciendo, ¿De cuando acá el descuidaba sus labores por algo personal?, nunca, solo ella podía provocar eso en el… Continuaba caminando con Mai cogida de su mano mientras aquello cruzaba su cabeza más se detuvo cuando la sintió tirar de él, lo había olvidado, él y sus arranques de celos lo habían orillado a decir aquello en la base, seguramente estaría molesta por ello…

-¿Te molestó lo que dije? –cuestiono el pelinegro deteniendo su marcha y mirando a Mai logrando que se sonrojara-

-N-no es eso… -contesto la castaña con las mejillas coloradas, aun no se acostumbraba a que Naru la mirara de esa forma-

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó el muchacho mientras tomaba a la castaña del mentón y hacia que lo mirase causando así que el sonrojo en ella aumentara- ¿Qué sucede?

-E-es que… la forma en que lo dijiste… -contesto la castaña tratando de serenarse- cu-cualquiera pensaría qu-que… que lo dijiste en serio…

-¿Acaso no quieres? –Pregunto el pelinegro chocando su frente con la de Mai provocando la sorpresa de la misma ¿Naru hablaba en serio? –Sabes que no bromeo Mai –agrego rozando ligeramente los labios de la chica- Estoy siendo serio contigo…

-E-entonces… -susurro la castaña sin creer lo que escuchaba- L-lo de casarnos…

-Es totalmente cierto –contesto para luego besarla como si la vida se le fuera en ello sin importarle quien pudiera verlos-

Aquel sueño le había afectado bastante, Mai había muerto entre sus brazos y… ¡Dios! Fue tan real… no quería esperar a perderla para valorarla, la había perdido en sueños y eso le basto para entenderlo, no podía concebir la idea de un futuro sin ella por lo que el matrimonio, al menos de su parte era algo que no le molestaría en lo más mínimo, al contrario, quería compartir cada uno de sus días al lado de ella, verla despertar cada mañana, dormir a su lado cada noche, formar una familia, ¿Quién lo diría? Hace un par de semanas su vida giraba en torno al trabajo y ahora no hacía más que planear un futuro con ella.

Para cuando se dio cuenta la tenía arrinconada contra una pared, ¡Malditas hormonas que tomaban el control!, aunque a Mai parecía no molestarle, al contrario, estaba correspondiendo a su beso con la misma intensidad que él, había rodeado su cuello con sus brazos y comenzaba a jugar con sus negros cabellos, si aquello seguía así no podría controlarse… sus manos comenzaron a descender casi instintivamente del rostro de Mai hasta su cintura en un camino de nada inocentes roces, la castaña soltó un ligero gemido que lo devolvió a la realidad ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo?, se miraron a los ojos, ella totalmente sonrojada y el con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, la respiración entrecortada de parte de ambos, los labios ligeramente hinchados, ¡Demonios! Si seguía viendo a Mai con esa expresión en el rostro, sonrojada, indefensa el no…

-C-Creo que d-debo irme… -susurro la castaña desviando la vista hacia el suelo, después de lo sucedido no podía enfrentar a la mirada de Naru-

-Perdón… -replico el muchacho desviando también la mirada sorprendiendo a la chica- Me deje llevar… lo siento…

-Naru… -Dijo en un susurro la castaña haciendo que él la mirase-

-No pongas a prueba mi autocontrol –replico el pelinegro desviando la mirada de la chica al sentir su roce- No me hare responsable después…

-Entonces yo me hare cargo –contesto la castaña con una sonrisa para luego tomar a Naru de las solapas del traje y besarlo-

Naru ensancho ligeramente los ojos por la sorpresa, ¿Acaso Mai sabía lo que estaba haciendo?, dejo de pensar cuando sintió nuevamente los brazos de la castaña rodear su cuello en un nuevo abrazo ¡Al diablo el autocontrol! Naru correspondió el beso de Mai con mayor intensidad que antes, arrancando ligeros gemidos de parte de la chica, poco a poco sus paso los fueron llevando torpemente hasta la habitación de la chica destrozando uno que otro jarrón que tuvo la desgracia de cursarse en su camino. Abrieron la puerta al tanteo pues no se apartaban el uno del otro, separándose apenas para respirar, no había vuelta atrás, lo que comenzó como una simple conversación había terminado en eso, la puerta se cerró tras ellos y sin temor a arrepentimientos se dejaron llevar…

Lin se llevo una gran sorpresa y una enorme sonrojo al revisar las cámaras del pasillo y encontrarse con Naru a punto de comerse a Mai y ella parecía responderle con la misma intensidad, una ligera sonrisa escapo de sus labios, Mai llevaba mucho tiempo amando a Naru y el de ella solo que este último se negaba a aceptarlo, ¿Quién diría que ahora sería tan celoso de ella? Dirigió nuevamente la vista hacia los monitores y noto que la temperatura estaba subiendo entre esos dos por lo que, dejándole intimidad a la pareja, cambio la imagen de la pantalla, no quería que lo tomaran como entrometido pero ahora ya tenía con que molestar a Naru. Se levanto de su silla para servirse un poco de café sin embargo, apenas dio la espalda a los aparatos, la energía eléctrica fallo y todo el hotel quedo sumida en la más absoluta oscuridad…

La temperatura subía cada vez más en aquella habitación, la ropa empezaba a estorbar y pronto el saco pulcramente planchado de Naru termino en algún rincón de la habitación acompañado por el saco de Lin que aun llevaba la castaña puesto, cosa que molesto a Naru, susurrando un _"Te castigare por eso"_ causando la gracia de Mai, ahora lo tenía sobre ella devorando su cuello mientras una traviesa mano se deslizaba bajo su blusa ambos sobre la convenientemente, enorme cama de la habitación de Mai, ambos sonreían con complicidad sintiéndose como niños cometiendo alguna travesura, sin embargo algo hizo que Mai detuviera a Naru recibiendo de parte de él una mirada confusa ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

-¿Sucede algo? –Cuestiono aun sobre la chica- ¿Hice algo mal?

-No es eso –respondió la chica incorporándose de la cama mientras parecía buscar algo pues recorría el lugar con la mirada- ¿Acaso no lo escuchas?

-¿Escuchar? –Pregunto extrañado- escuchar que…

Y entonces lo oyó, una extraña melodía proveniente de afuera, exactamente del islote, ambos intercambiaron miradas y de mutuo acuerdo decidieron salir a investigar, sin embargo un temblor azotó el lugar, temblor que con el paso de los segundos se hizo mas intenso hasta el punto de ser casi imposible mantenerse en pie sin sotenerse de algo, las cosas empezaron a caer producto del movimiento, Naru sujeto de la mano a Mai tratando de transmitirle seguridad, ambos, sin soltarse en ningún momento y apoyándose en las paredes lograron salir de la habitación encontrándose en el pasillo con sus compañeros en la misma situación con linterna en mano, trataron de acercarse a ellos, sin embargo una fuerza extraña lanzo a la pareja lejos, siendo Naru quien por proteger a Mai recibió todo el impacto contra la pared, la castaña se acerco a él preocupada por su estado ayudándolo a levantarse, en aquel momento Naru lo sintió, la presencia de alguien más en ese corredor y al parecer todos lo hicieron pues trataron de acercarse más el movimiento telúrico no cesaba, aun así lo intentaron pero cuando estuvieron cerca parte del techo se derrumbo interrumpiendo el paso, entonces se oyó una voz, mas no era la misma que la del islote, esta era más tétrica, mas… demoniaca…

-Ella será mía… -Dijo aquella voz mientras una silueta traslucida se materializaba frente a Naru y Mai- ¡solo Mía!

-Lo siento –contradijo Naru ocultando a Mai tras el- pero no puedo dártela, por que ella… ella es mía…

-¡Cierra la boca! –Exclamo el ente haciendo que todo los vidrios del lugar explotaran, para luego abalanzarse sobre la pareja- ella me pertenece…

Aquel espectro desenvaino lo que parecía una katana con lo que ataco a Naru, por alguna razón aquello le recordó al pelinegro su sueño, decidido a evitar que se cumpliese le planto cara al ente, dispuesto a dar su vida por proteger a la castaña, Lin envió a sus Shikis a proteger a la pareja atravesando los escombros, sin embargo aquel espectro despareció al sirviente del chino con un simple movimiento de su katana dirigiendo luego su ataque a Mai que indefensa solo pudo ver a Naru posicionarse frente a ella, dispuesto a recibir el impacto, ante esto, Mai no pudo hacer más que gritar, decir el nombre de Naru con todas su fuerza y abrazarse a él sin importare morir a su lado, entonces sucedió, al igual que la vez anterior los collares brillaron y el espectro retrocedió, el temblor se detuvo y pronto la luz volvió percatándose entonces que el espíritu había desaparecido…

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Y así llegamos a l final de este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado y disculpen que me haya quedado corto T_T prometo que los próximos serán más largos *0* sin más que decir, me despido disculpándome nuevamente por la tardanza y deseándoles por adelantado una feliz navidad…. Ahora que lo menciono, tengo una idea navideña rondando la cabeza sobre esta serie, tal vez la publique antes de noche buena, en fin, siendo ya tarde para que este despierta me despido, no estamos leyendo en un próximo capítulo de esta historia Sayonara *0*_

_¡Comenten por favor! XD_


	13. Chapter 13

_¡Hola todos! Bueno a los que siguen esta historia XD estoy algo corta de tiempo, así que seré breve, aquí les dejo, para los que aun sigan este fic, un nuevo episodio de __**El lamento del mar**_

_**Trampas…**_

_Mai no pudo hacer más que gritar, decir el nombre de Naru con todas su fuerza y abrazarse a él sin importare morir a su lado, entonces sucedió, al igual que la vez anterior los collares brillaron y el espectro retrocedió, el temblor se detuvo y pronto la luz volvió percatándose entonces que el espíritu había desaparecido…_

-¡Naru! ¡Mai! –llamo el bou-san desde el otro lado de los escombros- ¿Se encuentran bien?

-Estamos bien –respondió Naru después de constatar que la castaña estuviera a salvo-

-En un momento los sacamos –contesto el monje empezando a remover los escombros-

De acuerdo –dijo Naru mientras se recostaba en una de las paredes y se deslizaba hasta el suelo seguido de Mai-

-¿Cómo está tu espalda? –Cuestiono la castaña recordando que Naru recibió el golpe contra la pared por protegerla- ¿Te duele?

-Estoy bien –respondió el aludido dirigiendo su mirada a la castaña- ¿Tu como estas? ¿Te lastimaste?

-No, estoy bien –respondió la aludida dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su jefe- gracias por protegerme

-No tienes por qué agradecer –contesto el pelinegro esbozando una ligera sonrisa- lo prometí ¿Recuerdas? –Agrego para luego repetir sus propias palabras- "Voy a protegerte así me cueste la vida"

-No quiero… -susurro la castaña ocultando la mirada tras el flequillo de su cabello- si vas a morir protegiéndome entonces… entonces no lo hagas…

-Mai… -replico el pelinegro en un susurró al notar como la chica empezaba a sollozar-

-D-de que… de que me sirve… -dijo la castaña recordando lo mucho que Hoshi sufrió al perder a Katzuki- estar viva si tu… tu no estarás allí…

-Tranquila… -susurro el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a la chica- todo estará bien, resolveremos este caso y nadie morirá –aseguro haciendo que la castaña lo mirase- confía en mi…

Mai asintió ligeramente para luego sentir los labios de Naru sobre los suyos, ella sabía que él no solía decir palabras dulces y ya bastante había hecho con tranquilizarla, por lo que entendiendo que esa era su forma de decir las cosas empezó a responder a su beso, sonrojándose al recordar lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer en la habitación de no ser por la aparición del espíritu, el sonido producido por los escombros que sus compañeros estaban moviendo los trajo nuevamente a la realidad, percatándose entonces de sus apariencia, Naru llevaba la camisa totalmente abierta y Mai… ello solo llevaba el sujetador a demás del pantalón claro está, por lo que se sonrojo aun mas.

-Póntelo –ordeno el pelinegro entregándole su camisa a Mai pues no le agradaba ala idea de que sus compañeros vieran a Mai en ese estado-

-Pe-pero es tu… -trataba de refutar la castaña-

-Solo póntelo –replico el pelinegro mientras cogía la prenda y la deslizaba por los hombros de la chica cubriéndola completamente-

-Ya pueden sal… -intervino el monje removiendo un considerable bloque de concreto deteniéndose al contemplar el estado de ambos- parece que interrumpimos –replico mientras las cabezas de los demás se asomaban tras el- pues… ¿Qué estaban haciendo chicos?

-¿He? –Cuestiono Mai percatándose entonces dele estado en el que estaban sonrojándose al instante- E-esto no… no es…

-No es de tu incumbencia bou-san –intervino Naru poniéndose de pie seguido de Mai- hay cosas más importantes de que hablar ¿No crees?

-Cierto –respondió el monje tomando una postura seria-

-Sera mejor que se arreglen –replico John con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- ¿No creen?

-Nos vemos en la base en cinco minutos –informo Naru al resto del equipo- Matsuzaki-san –llamo a la miko- acompaña a Mai

-Ok –respondió la aludida-vamos Mai –agrego arrastrando a la chica hacia la habitación-

Mai fue a su habitación acompañada de Ayako que la atosigaba con preguntas acerca de su relación con Naru, mientras que ella simplemente se sonrojaba, por su parte, los demás se reunieron en la base siendo los últimos en llegar Ayako, Naru y Mai, estos dos últimos adecuadamente vestidos. Una vez juntos Naru dio inicio a la improvisada reunión, ordenando luego a Lin revisar los monitores y sus registros antes de que la energía eléctrica fallara.

-La temperatura descendió notablemente en el pasillo según el último registro –respondió el mayor revisando los datos- y con respecto al temblor solo se sintió en el hotel

-¿No hay videos? –cuestiono bou-san- tal vez podamos verlo claramente y saber a que nos enfrentamos

-La electricidad se cortó al memento en que aprecio –respondió Lin pues si colocaba los videos todos sabrían lo que Naru y Mai estuvieron haciendo- por lo que las grabaciones no muestran más de lo que nosotros vimos

-Era diferente –intervino Mai llamando la atención de los presentes- ese espíritu no era el del islote, a pesar de que oí su melodía… no era Katzuki

-¿Melodía? –Cuestionaron al unisono- ¿Qué melodía?

-¿No la oyeron? –pregunto Naru algo extrañado, él y Mai pudieron oírla perfectamente-

-No escuchamos nada –respondieron después de mirarse entre sí-

-Esto es extraño –susurro Naru-

-¿Qué le paso a tu collar? –cuestiono Bou-san llamando la atención del pelinegro- esta…

-Rajado… -concluyo Mai después de ver el suyo y encontrarlo en el mismo estado- ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé –respondió el aludido después de constatar lo dicho por la castaña-

-Deberíamos volver a la aldea –sugirió Bou-san- ¿No creen?

-Cierto –respondió el CEO de SPR- partiremos ahora

-¡Un momento! –Replico Mai parándose frente a su jefe- ¿No recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez? La anciana casi…

-Lo sé Mai –Contesto el aludido sin quitar la vista de ella- pero es necesario, hasta ahora estos collares nos han salvado –replico sujetando entre sus manos el objeto- ni siquiera sabemos por qué, tampoco si funcionaran como antes ahora que están rajados, entiéndelo…

-Ni siquiera morirán… -replico la castaña con la mirada gacha- serán… serán usados como Murasaki-san –dijo Mai recordando a la mujer que se desvaneció frente a ellos- ¡No es justo!

Naru permaneció en silencio pues estaba consciente de que las palabras de Mai eran ciertas, aquellas personas terminarían sirviendo a aquel ente que los condeno sin obtener el descanso que buscaban, sin embargo, necesitaba resolver el caso lo más pronto posible y si tenía que elegir entre esas personas y Mai… la respuesta era obvia…

-¿N-no creen que deberíamos calmarnos? –Cuestiono John tratando de quitar al tención que se había formado en la sala- además… es de noche aun y esas personas dijeron que no deberíamos estar allí

-Es verdad –apoyo el monje- nos advirtieron que no pasáramos la noche allí

-Amanecerá pronto –agrego Kumo, el dueño del hotel- esperemos un poco, después de todo tenían planeado ir al islote antes que la aldea ¿No es así?

-Quedémonos juntos –sugirió la miko- no sabemos si esa cosa volverá a aparecer, es mejor permanecer unidos ¿No creen? –Cuestiono Ayako recibiendo un asentimiento general como respuesta-

-Me pregunto… -replico el monje una vez todos estuvieron acomodados en la base- ¿Qué habrá provocado al espíritu?

-¡Cierto! –agrego Ayako dirigiendo su mirada a Naru y Mai- pude oír que el espíritu les dijo algo pero no distinguí que, ¿Qué les dijo?

-Reclamó a Mai como suya –respondió Naru a las interrogantes de la miko- dijo que ella le pertenecía

-Si alguien tenía dudas –replico Ayako dirigiendo su vista a la castaña- con esto deberían estar disipadas ¿No creen? Este caso está completamente ligado a Mai

-Suficiente por hoy –intervino Naru- primero iremos a la aldea, después al islote –informo al resto del quipo- por ahora descansen

Todos asintieron ante la orden de Naru para luego acomodarse en los funtones que Kumo había mandado a traer, un poco apretados pero más seguros pasaron el resto de la noche juntos. A la mañana siguiente se alistaron para salir con dirección a la aldea separándose solo para cambiarse de ropa, poco después estaban en la camioneta que los llevaría, esta vez todos irían, Naru no estaba dispuesto a correr más riesgos. Apenas llegaron al poblado se dirigieron a la tienda de la anciana, después de todo ella le había dado el collar a Naru.

-Necesitamos hablar con usted –Dijo el CEO de SPR al ver a la anciana- ¿Podría concedernos unos minutos?

-Están aquí por lo que sucedió anoche ¿Verdad? –Cuestionó la anciana a los presentes que asintieron ante su interrogante- lo supuse…

-Dado a que usted sabe que "algo" apareció anoche –replico Naru- ese algo es… Akuma ¿Cierto?

-Así es –respondió la mujer mientras divisaba los collares dañados de Naru y Mai- supongo que no queda mucho tiempo…

-¿A qué se refiere? –Cuestiono Mai con cierta preocupación mientras sujetaba el brazo de Naru, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso- ¿Cómo que no queda tiempo?

-Es hora –replico la mujer para luego dirigirse a su nieto- reúnelos Hideki, todo acabara pronto

-¿Quiere explicarnos que sucede? –Insistió Naru, no le agradaba tanto misterio- ¿Quiénes vendrán? Que…

-Tranquilo muchacho –pidió la anciana mujer- hoy sabrán la verdad…

-Todos están afuera abuela –dijo Hideki al asomarse por la puerta- parece que se reunieron cuando llego la señorita

-Síganme –ordeno la mujer para luego dirigirse a la puerta- todas sus dudas serán disipadas…

Los miembros de SPR se miraron entre sí para luego asentir y seguir a la anciana, cuando salieron de la tienda encontraron a todos los habitantes del pueblo congregados frente a la misma, incluyendo al tío desaparecido de Kumo, algunos en paralíticos apoyados en sillas y otros en camillas con heridas graves en el cuerpo, agonizantes, rogando piedad… ante tal espectáculo Mai no pudo evitar que las palabras de Akuma resonaran en su mente…

"_El peso de sus vidas caerá sobre ti, aquellos heridos de muerte, quienes que sufren una terrible agonía, aquellos que padecen un dolor insoportable tanto que desearían morir no podrán hacerlo. Cargaras con el peso de sus lamentos, no habrá día ni noche que dejes de oírlos, ese… será tu castigo…" _

Apretó ligeramente el brazo de Naru al recordarlo, cosa que fue notada por el pelinegro más no dijo nada, simplemente dirigió la vista hacia el frente, debía acabar con eso lo más pronto posible.

-Akuma busca tu sangre –dijo un anciano dirigiéndose a Mai- te necesita para despertar el poder de… ¡Ha! –Exclamo el anciano cayendo de rodillas al suelo, había roto el tabú y ahora enfrentaba las consecuencias- n-no debe… ob…te… ner… la… -susurro antes de desaparecer-

-Hoshi-sama sello el poder de Kagami –replico otro de los aldeanos mientras sentía su cuerpo quebrarse, todo ante la aterrada mirada de Mai que no podía hacer más que llorar- Akuma solo tiene la… ¡ha! –Exclamo comenzando a retorcerse- la katana… s-su poder… esta… dentro de ti…

-Sakura-sama fue la única que escapo de esto –continúo otro aldeano, uno de los heridos- ella… ella fue la hermana de Hoshi-sama… con su poder… ¡Demonios! –Replico observando cómo sus manos se desvanecían- logro transferir el poder de Kagami a Sa-Sakura…sama…

-Lo hizo antes de encontrarse con Akuma –dijo otro de los pobladores- cuando el vino a este pueblo… Rayos… -susurro mientras respiraba con dificultad- no la encontró… para de-devolver… el poder… a… la… k-katana… necesita…

-Necesita la sangre de su portador –concluyo un niño del pueblo- usted es descendiente de Sakura-Sam, ese collar lo prueba…

-Ya… ya basta… -susurro Mai ocultando el rostro en el pecho de Naru, no podía seguir viendo como la gente desparecía frente a ella- por…por favor… paren…

-Hoshi-sama dejo parte de su poder en ambos collares –continuo otra persona a pesar de las suplicas de Mai- ella no lo recuerda por qué… sello su… memoria…

-Sabía que Akuma la atacaría apenas llegase… -dijo otro aldeano- apenas sintiese su poder el… el vendría por… usted…

-Solo aquella persona que… que escapo de la maldición –replico un anciano tratando de hablar a pesar del dolor- podría… salvar…nos…

-¡No más! –Exclamo Mai abrazando con fuerza a Naru, no quería ver desparecer más gente, no deseaba ser la responsable…- paren…

-Ya es tarde –explico la anciana, abuela de Hideki- todos están aquí diciéndote la verdad, aun cuando sabían lo que pasaría por revelar el secreto, ahora escúchalos –pidió la mujer- por favor

-¡No puedo! –Replico Mai zafándose de Naru para luego salir corriendo del lugar-

-¡Mai! –exclamo Naru tratando de seguirla siendo detenido por el pequeño Hideki-

-Yo iré señor –replico el pequeño dirigiéndose al lugar por donde Mai había desparecido- Ustedes deben escuchar el resto de la historia

-También voy –aviso Kumo que también había ido a la aldea con ellos- no se preocupe Shibuya-san

Naru asintió a regañadientes pues sabía que necesitaba quedarse para oír la explicación de lo que sucedía, le gustase o no, debía confiar en esos dos.

Mai corría todo lo que sus piernas podían y sin darse cuenta había salido del pueblo internándose en el bosque, había sido egoísta al salir así, es verdad, ella lo reconocía, pero no podía seguir viendo como esas personas "morían" frente a ella, al menos los demás podrían oír el resto de la historia pero ella… ella no podía, no entendía como Hoshi pudo soportar oír los lamentos de su pueblo durante todo ese tiempo, realmente se compadecía de ella… en ese momento sintió una presencia tras ella, giro al instante y se encontró con Kumo acompañado por… ¿Hideki?

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Cuestiono Kumo acercándose a la castaña-

-S-si –respondió la aludida viendo con extrañeza al pequeño- Hi-Hideki-kun… -nombro al niño retrocediendo instintivamente al sentir su mirada sobre ella- ¿Qu-que haces aquí?...

-Estábamos buscándola señorita –respondió el aludido esbozando una sonrisa-

-¿Cómo es posible? –Cuestiono la castaña ante la mirada sorprendida de Kumo- Hideki no puede salir de la aldea… ¿Quién eres?

-Brillante observación –respondió el pequeño "Hideki" esbozando una inquietante sonrisa- Taniyama Mai…

-Akuma… -susurro la castaña reconociendo esa presencia para luego dirigirse a Kumo- Debemos irn… ¡Que rayos! –exclamo la castaña al sentir los brazos de Kumo reteniendo su escape, en ese momento lo notó, su mirada estaba vacía…- Kumo-san…

-Después de tanto tiempo -susurro "Hideki" mientras se desvanecía y se apoderaba del cuerpo de Kumo que aun tenia sujetada a la castaña- Ahora me perteneces…

Mientras esto sucedía, en la aldea Naru escuchaba el relato de los pocos pobladores que quedaban ignorando completamente lo que sucedía con Mai, hasta que vio al pequeño Hideki salir de la tienda de su abuela tambaleándose ligeramente… ¡Un momento! ¿De la tienda? No se supone que el…

-¡Donde esta Mai! – Exclamo tomando al pequeño de los hombros-

-N-no lo sé… -respondió un tanto aturdido el pequeño- alguien me encerró… acabo de salir…

Naru ato cabos al instante, ¡una trampa! Había caído en una maldita trampa… no sabía si los pobladores sabían algo al respecto, aunque a juzgar por la expresión de sus rostros desconocían por completo lo que sucedía, dejo a cargo a Bou-san y emprendió camino hacia el bosque, nada malo le pasaría a Mai, el lo evitaría, ¡Tenía que hacerlo!... sin embargo, para cuando llego al lugar, solo encontró lo que alguna vez fue el collar de Mai tirado en el suelo, rastros de forzejeo y gotas de sangre, había llegado tarde…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, como se darán cuenta la historia está llegando a la parte final, en fin, se aceptan comentario de todo tiempo XD, menos ofensivos ¬¬ bueno, estoy corta de tiempo así que solo puedo disculparme por la demora y pues que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, hasta la próxima XD_


	14. Chapter 14

_¡Hola todos! XD aquí estoy de vuelta con un capitulo mas de esta historia, las explicaciones viene líneas abajo, por lo que no los aburriré mas y los dejare con este nuevo episodio de __**El lamento del mar**_

_**Enfrentamientos…**_

_Naru ato cabos al instante, ¡una trampa! Había caído en una maldita trampa… no podía saber si los pobladores sabían algo al respecto, aunque a juzgar por la expresión de sus rostros desconocían por completo lo que sucedía, dejo a cargo a Bou-san y emprendió camino hacia el bosque, nada malo le pasaría a Mai, el lo evitaría, ¡Tenía que hacerlo!... sin embargo, para cuando llego al lugar, solo encontró lo que alguna vez fue el collar de Mai tirado en el suelo, rastros de forcejeo y gotas de sangre, había llegado tarde…_

Naru cerró los puños con fuerza, descargando luego toda su frustración contra un árbol del lugar, había llegado tarde, le había fallado a Mai y ahora… ahora estaba en manos de ese sujeto… golpeo una y otra vez el mismo árbol tratando de calmarse, necesitaba pensar con cabeza fría, idear algún plan o algo parecido para salvar a Mai, pues tenía la certeza de que aun estaba con vida, _"De necesitar solo su sangre no se hubiese molestado en cargar con su cuerpo" _fue la conclusión a la que llego mientras dejaba de golpear al árbol, trato de despejar su mente y analizar fríamente la situación, necesitaba saber toda la historia para saber a lo que se estaba enfrentando, hasta donde había llegado a oír, Akuma necesitaba de la sangre de Mai para liberar el poder de Kagami, que permanecía sellado en el interior de ella, _"Para eso debe necesitar algún ritual"_, se dijo sin prestar atención a la sangre que emanaba de sus puños por la fuerza con la que había golpeado el árbol; aun no había que papel jugaba Katzuki en todo ese embrollo, o quien había matado a Akuma por que según lo que vio la noche pasada, era un espíritu así que alguien debió de haberlo matado, de lo único que estaba seguro era que, si habían llevado a Mai a algún lugar, ese… ese era el islote…

Decidió volver a la aldea lo más pronto posible pues a pie tardaría demasiado en llegar al hotel, sin embargo al empezar a caminar reconoció la camioneta en la que habían llegado cerca del lugar, viendo como los miembros de su equipo bajaban, al parecer, para buscarlo, se acerco a ellos y noto la ausencia de Kumo que, o se perdió en el bosque siguiendo a Mai o había sido secuestrado con ella. Una vez estuvieron reunidos emprendieron el viaje hacia el hotel pues todos llegaron a la misma conclusión que Naru, Mai aun estaba con vida y lo más seguro, en el islote.

Apenas llegaron al hotel, se dirigieron a la lancha que Kumo les había proporcionado para movilizarse, Lin encendió el motor y partieron con dirección al islote mientras Naru apretaba con fuerza el collar de Mai, el mismo que ahora colgaba de su cuello, recordando la información que bou-san le dio mientras regresaban del hotel.

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Que paso con los pobladores? –Cuestiono Naru al monje- _

_-Todos… todos desparecieron… -Susurro el aludido apretando los puños por la impotencia de no haber podido salvarlos- incluso el pueblo… no queda nada…_

_-¿Qué mas dijeron? –Pregunto mientras inconscientemente apretaba el collar de Mai entre sus manos- _

_-Necesita la sangre de Mai para devolverle los poderes a Kagami –Contesto el aludido recordando lo que dijeron los últimos pobladores- pero esto solo sucede bajo ciertas condiciones…_

_-¿Qué condiciones? –Insistió Naru, no le gustaba los rodeos que estaba dando el monje-_

_-Sacrificio… voluntario… -Respondió el aludido mientras su mirada se ensombrecía ligeramente- Akuma no puede tomar la sangre de Mai por la fuerza, necesita que sea ella quien se atraviese con la katana para recuperar su poder_

_-Mai nunca haría algo como eso… imposible…-susurro mientras cubría su rostro con una de sus manos, cayendo en cuenta de la situación, ahora entendía el papel que él jugaba en eso, su sueño, las visiones, todo, si él iba a salvar a Mai, Akuma lo atacaría tal y como en su sueño y Mai se interpondría recibiendo ella el golpe de la katana, todo había sido planeado desde el principio por aquel sujeto ¡Demonios! Había caído en su trampa…- ¿Qué más dijeron?_

_-Naru-chan… si vienes con nosotros estaremos cayendo en su trampa –Replico el monje pues dada la situación había comprendido parte de ella- Estas consciente de que…_

_-¡Que mas dijeron! –Exclamo mientras apretaba con más fuerza el collar de Mai, ¡Demonios! ¡No necesitaba que alguien le dijera lo que ya sabía!-_

_-Al parecer fue Katzuki quien asesino a Akuma –dijo mientras veía con cierta lastima al pelinegro que ocultaba su vista tras el flequillo de su cabello- él lo creyó muerto, pero al regresar al islote con la guardia baja, un agonizante Katzuki lo ataco mientras dormía, ambos murieron aquella noche según el testimonio de un aldeano que huyo al pueblo sin saber de la maldición…_

_-¿Cómo lo derrotamos? –Cuestiono el CEO de SPR- _

_-Dicen que Akuma sello su alma en la katana para permanecer en este mundo sin poder salir de su encierro –informo el monje- no podría hacerlo hasta que alguien de su linaje apareciera, convirtiéndose así en el contenedor de su alma…_

_-¿De su linaje? –Preguntó Naru ligeramente confundido, había algo que no cuadraba-_

_-Kodoku Kumo –dijo Yasuhara mientras abría una laptop que llevaba en el auto- Según mis datos, el no es hijo legitimo de la familia Kodoku, en realidad es adoptado, seguí el rastro de sus padres y después de investigar a sus antepasados, descubrí que son nativos de aquí, de Okinawa, y que fueron parte un clan muy antiguo, el mismo que servía a…_

_-Susanowo, dios que rige los mares –Termino la frase Naru, que cada vez se convencía mas de que todo era parte de una plan, o tal vez sería correcto llamarlo… ¿Destino?- Entonces necesitan a Mai para despertar el poder de la katana –concluyo el pelinegro tratando de armar el rompecabezas- a Kodoku-san para ser el contenedor del alma de Akuma y a mí para obligar a Mai a dar su sangre…_

_-Así es… -Respondió el monje- en resumen es tal y como tu dijiste Naru-chan_

_-Si destruimos el contenedor de su alma salvaremos a Mai –concluyo el pelinegro mientras sus compañeros lo veían sorprendidos… ¿No estaría pensando en sacrificar a Kumo? ¿Verdad?-_

_-O-Oye… Naru-chan… -llamo bou-san ligeramente nervioso por la actitud que estaba tomando su jefe- n-no estarás diciendo que…_

_-Salvaré a Mai –Dijo mientras la camioneta se detenía y el empezaba a bajar del auto apretando nuevamente el collar de la castaña entre sus manos- sin importar lo que deba hacer para lograrlo…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Manténganse alertas –Dijo Lin mientras se adentraba en una espesa neblina que parecía rodear todo el islote- estamos entrando en su territorio

Todos asintieron mientras se clocaban en guardia, una vez llegaron al islote bajaron de la lancha para luego dirigir la vista hacia su jefe, preguntando luego que hacer, Naru medito en silencio analizando la situación, no había ideado un plan y no sabía en qué parte del islote se encontraba Mai, separarse no sería una buena idea, por lo que lo más adecuado era caminar en grupo, estuvo a punto de hablar, sin embargo un brillo dentro de su camisa los hizo detenerse, percatándose entonces que el collar de Mai emitía una tenue luz que parecía intensificarse al colocarla en dirección al centro del islote como si reaccionara a la posición de su dueña, los miembros de SPR intercambiaron miradas para luego asentir y sin decir más palabra, se encaminaron hacia el lugar, sin embargo una sorpresa los estaba esperando…

Todos corrieron hacia el lugar que indicaba la luz del collar de Mai, sin bajar la guardia claro está, por lo que en un momento dado, Lin detuvo la marcha al notar un movimiento extraño en medio de la espesa niebla, Bou-san y Naru parecieron notar lo mismo por lo que se colocaron en guardia junto a John, el silencio reino en medio del lugar, no podía oírse más que el sonido de la respiración de cada uno, hasta que se oyó la voz de Masako en lo que pareció un grito, dirigieron la vista hacia ella y la encontraron en el suelo tocándose el tobillo que empezaba a sangrar, iban a preguntar cuando esta vez fue Ayako la que emitió un quejido e dolor, viendo luego como su brazo emanaba sangre, todos rodearon a las chicas buscando protegerla mientras se ponían en guardia para pelear contra lo que fuera que los atacaba, entonces lo vio, Naru vio un silueta tomar forma en medio de aquella espesa niebla, la silueta de la anciana del pueblo y tras ella mas siluetas conocidas tomaban forma, recordó entonces aquella vez cuando el espíritu de aquella mujer que los ataco en el hotel había sido esclavizado por Akuma, suponiendo que las "almas" que tenía en frente habían corrido con la misma suerte, sus explicaciones las guardaría para después, ahora lo más importante era huir del lugar pues no podrían contra esa cantidad de gente, sin embargo, todos los espíritus los rodearon para luego lanzarse sobre ellos, una batalla se desato en medio del lugar en el que iban perdiendo pues eran demasiados, entonces fue Lin quien tomo la responsabilidad del grupo diciéndole a Naru que vaya por Mai pues ellos se encargarían del resto.

-¿Crees que los dejaré atrás? –Cuestiono el CEO de SPR, podían acusarlo de narcisista, egocéntrico y todos los adjetivos que quisieran pero nunca había abandonado a nadie, menos a aquellos que Mai consideraba familia-

-Debes hacerlo –Respondió Lin mientras ayudado por Bou-san colocaron una barrera que los protegería momentáneamente- ella te necesita

-Es verdad Naru-chan –apoyo bou-san mientras sujetaba el hombro del menor- nosotros podremos con ellos, tú debes ir por ella

-Mai no me lo perdonaría –Replico mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a pelear-

-¡Obedece por una vez en tu vida! –Exclamo Lin mientras sacudía al muchacho tomándolo por los hombros- ¡Tienes que salvar a Taniyama-san! ¡Tú lo dijiste! –Replico mientras suavizaba su tono de voz- harías lo que sea por salvarla, sin importar lo que tuvieras que hacer…

-Estaremos bien Shibuya-san –Dijo John mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa- debe irse

-Ella te espera Naru… -Dijo Masako poniéndose de pie para luego esbozar una sonrisa al aludido- no la defraudes

-No tomare la responsabilidad si mueren –Contesto el muchacho mientras les daba la espalda y se disponía a salir de la barrera

-Te cubriremos –dijo el monje mientras la barrera caía y los espíritus comenzaban a atacar a Naru, siendo protegido por sus compañeros- ¡Buena suerte Naru-chan!

Naru asintió ligeramente y luego echo a correr, necesitaba vencer a aquel sujeto, ahora no solo la vida de Mai estaba en juego, la de todos dependía de que el ganase, acelero mas el paso escuchando a lo lejos el sonido de la pelea entre sus compañeros y aquellos espíritus, cerrando los puños con fuerza debido a la culpa que sentía por dejarlos atrás; pronto llego a una especie de templo en medio del islote, el collar de Mai pareció brillar con mayor intensidad allí, por lo que se aventuro a entrar, sin embargo, apenas puso un pie en el lugar, la niebla se hizo más espesa de lo que ya era, su respiración se hizo irregular y pronto tuvo que apoyarse en una pared para mantenerse en pie, en ese momento lo vio, un hombre emergía de entre la neblina, pero no era Akuma, era alguien más, al parecer la ultima defensa entre él y Mai…

-Katzuki… -Susurro el pelinegro viendo al hombre materializarse frente a él-

-Todo termina aquí… -Respondió el ente mientras sus ojos brillaban de un rojo intenso- este es el fin…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Si, ya sé que me quedo muy pequeño, pero… si les soy sincera… había pensado en abandonar este fic, a decir verdad lo hice XD no tenía la intención de terminar esta historia ya que pensaba que no quedaba gente que la siguiera, entonces pensé… ¿Para qué seguir escribiendo algo que no es de interés para nadie? Y simplemente lo abandone, pero dado a los últimos comentarios que recibí pidiendo una continuación… mi conciencia no me dejo tranquila y decidí escribir un capitulo mas XD como vez _**MAII45,** si lo continúe *0* _Espero haya sido de su agrada y si quieren continuación… supongo que ya saben que tienen que hacer *0* cada uno de sus comentarios alientan a mi cerebro, nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima XD _

_Ya saben, a mas cometarios, mas rápido actualizo XD_


	15. Chapter 15

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? espero que bien XD, ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo verdad? Para cuando me di cuenta habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que actualice esta historia, pero ya, sin afana de aburrirlos, aquí les dejo este capítulo de __**El lamento del Mar**_

_**Enfrentamientos…**_

_-Katzuki… -Susurro el pelinegro viendo al hombre materializarse frente a él-_

_-Todo termina aquí… -Respondió el ente mientras sus ojos brillaban de un rojo intenso- este es el fin…_

Naru trato de regular su respiración sin quitar la vista de su oponente pues sabía que cualquier descuido podía costarle la vida, analizó la situación por breves segundos buscando una salida viable que le permitiera terminar lo más pronto posible con aquella situación; no quería usar su poderes, no antes de encontrarse con Akuma, sin embargo la situación parecía requerirlo, necesitaba pensar en algo rápidamente si es que pretendía salir de allí con vida… "_¡Un momento! Me necesitan con vida si es que quieren obligar a Mai a usar su sangre" _fue el pensamiento que cruzo por su cabeza en aquel instante de "revelación", sin embargo, Katzuki no le dio tiempo de pensar en algo mas pues, como si pudiese controlar el viento, lanzaba ráfagas del mismo logrando cortar una de las mejillas de Naru además de su brazos; Naru trataba de mantenerse en pie, pero los cortes sufridos en su cuerpo terminaban derribándolo, mas aun cuando uno de ellos logro realizar un corte en su tobillo derecho, necesitaba pensar en algo rápido, entonces otra idea surgió en su cabeza, si Katzuki no había partido de este mundo era por que algo no le permitía hacerlo, tenía que haber algo en aquella habitación que mantuviese su alma atada a la tierra y el debía hallar se "algo" si es que quería rescatar a Mai.

-Terminemos con esto… -susurro Katzuki mientras se disponía a atacar a Naru-

-No puedes matarme –Refuto Naru poniéndose de pie con ligera dificultad- me necesitan

-No necesariamente con vida –Contradijo el espíritu mientras concentraba su poder en un nuevo ataque contra el CEO de SPR- esclavizar tu alma bastara, ríndete ahora y será menos doloroso

-Agradezco la oferta… pero no –Respondió Naru parándose completamente dispuesto a recibir el ataque- ella espera por mí, no pienso dejarla plantada…

-Te lo advertí niño… -Susurro el espectro antes de atacar-

Naru se vio en la necesidad de apoyar una rodilla en el suelo para no caer completamente, aquel ataque había sido más fuerte que el anterior y tanto su pecho, piernas, brazos y abdomen presentaban cortes de diferentes tamaños y gravedad, no quería usarlo, pero no le quedaba otra salida que emplear su poder, en ese instante era la única alternativa que le quedaba… _"No lo hagas"_ susurró una voz dentro de su cabeza _"Yo te ayudare" _Naru no supo identificar a quien pertenecía aquella voz y no tuvo tiempo de descifrarlo pues un nuevo ataque de Katzuki termino por derribarlo. Cansado y con una sangrante herida en el brazo izquierdo se levanto del suelo con intenciones de continuar, no podía rendirse, debía encontrar a Mai…

-Se acabo niño –Dijo Katzuki mientras se disponía a realizar el ataque final, sin embargo, Naru pudo notar cierta duda en su voz y algo de lo que no se había percatado antes, de todos los espíritus atrapados por Akuma, Katzuki era el único que aun conservaba parte de su conciencia…-

-Te equivocas… -Contradijo Naru mientras sujetaba su brazo izquierdo tratando inútilmente de detener el sangrado- es-esto solo… está comenzando…

-Ríndete –ordeno el aludido mientras acumulaba su poder en uno de sus puños- si no tienes oportunidad contra mí, jamás podrás contra el…

-N-no me importa… -Refuto con decisión tratando de despertar completamente la conciencia de aquél espíritu pues según su razonamiento tal vez así podría liberarse de las ataduras de Akuma- hice una promesa con ella…

-Ríndete… –Dijo nuevamente mientras sus ojos se encendían de un rojo más intenso- ¡Ríndete de una vez! –Exclamo mientras un temblor sacudía el lugar como respuesta a su voz-

-¡Jamás! –Respondió Naru con una mirada retadora- vine hasta aquí… no, todos llegamos aquí para salvarla… -Agrego mientras trataba de regular su respiración- vine por Mai… ¡Y no me iré sin ella!

-¡Cállate! –Exclamo Katzuki mientras atacaba a Naru con todo su poder acumulado en un puño-

Naru se mantuvo firme en el suelo esperando recibir el golpe, empezó a acumular parte de su poder para disminuir al menos la magnitud del golpe que recibiría, sin embargo el brillo de los collares, tanto del suyo como el de Mai, logro captar su atención antes de hacerlo _"Hoshi" _susurro recordando a la sacerdotisa y una barrera lo protegió evitando un golpe frontal, una similar a la que los protegió en el hotel, entonces recordó aquella voz que resonó en su cabeza, era ella, Hoshi lo había protegido…

Producto del impacto de poder Naru fue impulsado hacia atrás, golpeándose contra una de las paredes del templo, trato de no perder la conciencia a pesar del golpe e intento ponerse de pie, sin embargo, al intentar hacerlo se percato de que uno de los collares que guardaba se había roto por completo, el suyo estaba completamente destrozado, su ultima defensa había caído y ahora estaba a merced de Katzuki. Pronto noto la silueta del mismo materializarse frente a él notando algo distinto en aquel espíritu, aquella aura oscura que emergía de él había desparecido…

-Lo lamento niño –Dijo Katzuki ya sin ese color rojizo en sus ojos- no tenia opción…

-Tu… -Susurro con cierta desconfianza hasta que comprendió lo sucedido, ella había intervenido- Hoshi…

-Así es… -contesto el aludido con una melancólica sonrisa en el rostro para luego tomar una postura seria- Los collares eran el único medio para llegar a mí –agrego señalando los collares que Naru tenía en las manos- ella te envió conmigo y sabia que solo su poder rompería el control que Akuma ejercía sobre mi…

-¿Contigo? –Cuestiono el pelinegro- ¿Por qué lo haría?

-No me queda mucho tiempo niño – Dijo sin contestar las preguntas mientras que con su poder hacia levitar una antigua katana desde un pequeño baúl- esto fue lo que use para matar a Akuma, si hay algo que puede derrotarlo en este mundo es…

-El arma con la que fue asesinado –completo Naru mientras sostenía el objeto entre sus manos-

-Lamento dejarte el trabajo duro –Se disculpo el espíritu mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse- esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti… -agrego antes de desparecer completamente- libera a Hoshi… por favor… termina lo que empecé…

Naru apretó fuertemente entre sus manos aquel objeto mientras recordaba la promesa que le hizo a Mai _"Voy a protegerte así me cueste la vida"_ había dicho y ahora hacia una silenciosa promesa a la silueta de Katzuki _"Voy a salvarlas, a ambas…" _ Se puso de pie como pudo y empuñando aquella katana se dirigió hacia la siguiente puerta que estaba seguro, lo llevaría con Mai…

Bou-san y el resto del equipo que conformaba SPR continuaban con la batalla en medio de aquellos espíritus, eran demasiados como para poder enfrentarlos y tanto Masako como Ayako estaban fuera pues había resultado lastimadas, Lin, John y Bou-san eran quienes se encargaban de protegerlas, sin embargo todos estaban cansados y dudaban que pudiesen seguir combatiendo llegado el momento en el que no podían seguir combatiendo se sintieron perdidos, sin embargo algo sucedió, los espíritus que estaban por acabarlos se detuvieron al instante y como si fuesen llamados por algo o alguien, se dirigieron hacia el templo en donde se encontraba Naru, algo no andaba bien y tanto Mai como Naru estaban en medio de todo ello…

Camino con paso decidido a pesar de sus heridas y abrió la puerta que lo llevaría con Mai, entró en aquella habitación y sus ojos se ensancharon debido a la sorpresa, Mai estaba allí, si, pero estaba crucificada en medio del salón mientras que de su cabeza sangre fluía libremente, cerro los puños con fuerza tratando de calmar su creciente ira y se limito a correr hacia ella mientras su nombre brotaba de sus labios _"¡Mai!" _gritaba tratando de hacerla reaccionar pero ella no despertaba. Para cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, algo se interpuso en su camino y un ataque inesperado lo hizo retroceder, dirigió su mirada hacia la "persona" que tenía delante, reconociendo a Kumo de pie junto a Mai, no, ese no era Kumo, el era Akuma…

-Muy bien niño –Felicito Akuma con ironía esbozando una sonrisa confiada- veo que te las arreglaste para llegar hasta aquí…

-Suéltala –ordeno Naru- ahora

-Así que el niño tiene prisa –Contesto Akuma con tono burlón- muy mal, las cosas que no se realizan con calma nunca salen bien…

-¡No digas estupideces y suéltala! –exclamo Naru tratando de no perder el control de sí mismo-

-Lo lamento, pero no –respondió mientras acercaba su rostro al de una inconsciente Mai para luego acariciarlo- puedo sentir el poder dentro de ella, Kagami vibra cuando está a su lado… -agrego para luego lamer parte de la sangre de Mai que se deslizaba por sus mejillas- hasta su sangre es deliciosa…

-¡Aléjate de ella! –exclamo Naru atacando a Akuma con la katana de Katzuki, sin embargo una ráfaga de viento logro detener su ataque- pero que… -susurro para luego alzar la vista y encontrarse con la anciana del pueblo frente a él- usted…

Pronto una niebla cada vez más espesa se iba apoderando del lugar y junto a ella los espíritus de la gente de la aldea llegaban, ¿Acaso sus compañeros habían sido vencidos? No, debía ser por otra razón, una qué pensaría luego pues ahora tenía que deshacerse de ellos para llegar a Mai…

-He esperado cien años por este momento -Replico Akuma con un aura amenazante detrás de aquello espíritus- No dejare que lo arruines…

-Me importa… muy poco… tu deseo –Contesto Naru tratando de ignorar el dolor de sus heridas- vine por Mai y no me iré sin ella…

-Acábenlo –Ordeno Akuma a sus esclavos-

Naru se coloco en guardia usando la katana de Katzuki como defensa a pesar de saber que no surtiría efecto en seres carentes de un cuerpo salido, pero era mejor que nada, sin embargo, apenas los espíritus se lanzaron sobre él una barrera lo rodeo por completo repeliendo así a sus atacantes, la katana no fue de eso estaba seguro, entonces… _"¡Naru-chan!" _esa voz era la de Bou-san, sabía que no podían haber muerto, dirigió la vista hacia ella y los vio allí, llegando en el momento justo…

-Te encuentras bi… ¡Kumo-san! – Exclamo el monje al ver a Akuma saliendo del lugar con Mai en brazos- ¡Se está llevando a Mai! Acaso el…

-Ya no es Kumo –Contesto Naru mientras dirigía la vista corroborando que, efectivamente estaba huyendo- es Akuma

-¿Y qué esperas? –Cuestiono Ayako mientras sujetaba el hombro de Naru- ¡Ve por ella!

Todos asintieron y entonces las palabras sobraron, Naru guardo la katana de Katzuki en su funda para luego de un silencioso "gracias" correr tras su objetivo, ese desgraciado se había atrevido a tocar a Mai y eso es algo que pagaría muy caro… salió del templo siguiéndolo y lo vio correr sobre un pequeño muelle de apariencia antigua llevándose a Mai consigo, Naru lo siguió aun estando consciente de que iba directo a una trampa, poco después lo vio detenerse al llegar al límite del viejo muelle, lo tenía acorralado o al menos eso parecía pues no había a donde correr, sin embargo cuando Naru empuño la katana de Katzuki y ataco a Akuma, el saltó al mar y como si pudiese flotar o algo similar se deslizo sobre el agua, Naru apenas y pudo detenerse en el borde del muelle, cosa que no le sirvió mucho pues luego de un ligero movimiento de manos de su rival las cuerdas se rompieron y el "piso" se cedió haciendo que Naru callera al mar, entonces la escena de su sueño vino a él…

Ambos en medio del mar, Mai y el siendo atacados por alguien, Mai sacrificándose, Mai muriendo en su brazos, Mai… eso era justamente lo que debía evitar, busco con la mirada tratando de encontrar a Akuma en medio de aquella persistente niebla, Maldijo por lo bajo tratando de mantenerse a flote sin soltar la katana, estaba en desventaja en el mar y más ahora que su collar estaba roto y el de la castaña no parecía reaccionar…

-Parece que la suerte te ha abandonado niño –Dijo Akuma apareciendo frente a Naru- pero vele el lado bueno, es mejor morir por mis manos que ahogado y devorado por alimañas marinas –agrego mientras empuñaba a Kagami dispuesto a matar al pelinegro- créeme, te hare un favor…

-Gracias pero prefiero vivir un poco mas –respondió a pesar de estar en clara desventaja-

-Muere de una vez –replico mientras lo atacaba- solo necesito tu alma…

A pesar de estar inconsciente, Mai podía oír voces a su alrededor, primero espíritus, luego la de Kumo y por último la de Naru "acábenlo" había dicho Kumo y en ese momento Mai quiso despertar pero su cuerpo no le respondía, sintió luego como Kumo la bajaba de aquella cruz en la que la había colocado para luego llevarla en brazos fuera del lugar, maldijo su debilidad creyendo que Naru podría haber muerto, sin embargo cuando Akuma la estaba sacando pudo oír las voces a lo lejos de sus compañeros, al menos sabia que Naru no estaba solo, ahora ella debía despertar y acabar con Akuma antes de que él se viera involucrado.

-Despierta -Dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, la misma que reconoció como la de Hoshi- debes despertar…

-¡Eso intento! –Respondió Mai con cierta desesperación- Pero no puedo…

- _Parece que la suerte te ha abandonado, pero vele el lado bueno, es mejor morir por mis manos que ahogado y devorado por alimañas marinas, créeme, te hare un favor…_

-E-esa voz… -susurro Mai aterrada de solo imaginar lo que sucedía- Naru…

-_Muere de una vez solo necesito tu alma…_

- Si no despiertas ahora… -Dijo Hoshi- El lo matara…

-¡Maldición Mai despierta! –Se dijo así misma- Despierta…

Naru se sumergió en el agua evitando así el corte que iba directo a su cuello, sin embargo, sus pulmones pronto necesitaron aire y apenas asomó la cabeza Akuma lo atacó, espero recibir el golpe pero este nunca llego, alzo la vista y pudo ver a Mai de pie sobre el agua parando el ataque de su oponente con una sola mano ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-Kagami no puede revelarse ante su propio poder –Dijo Mai con una expresión seria en el rostro-

-Tú… -susurro Akuma ligeramente sorprendido para luego esbozar una confiada sonrisa- no, no eres ella, eres Hoshi–agrego para luego retroceder unos pasos- Lastima que no podrás estar aquí por mucho tiempo…

-¿Mai? –cuestiono Naru sin entender bien lo que sucedía-

-Lo lamento –se disculpo Hoshi dirigiendo la vista hacia Naru mientras su presencia desparecía- no puedo hacer mas… ahora depende de ti…

-¡Mai! –Exclamo el pelinegro mientras la castaña dejaba de "levitar" sobre el agua y se hundía en el mar-

-Perfecto… -susurro Akuma al ver como Naru se sumergía también para salvar a Mai- es hora…

Naru nado hacia el cuerpo de Mai atrapándolo antes de que pudiera perderla de vista, la castaña pareció reaccionar al contacto de su jefe pues abrió los ojos al sentir como la envolvía entre sus brazos, cosa que calmo sus nervios pues por un momento creyó que Akuma lo había matado… sus ojos se ensancharon al instante y una expresión de terror pudo apreciarse en sus ojos al ver como Akuma en el cuerpo de Kumo aprecia tras Naru, el pelinegro lo noto y trato de proteger a Mai impulsándola hacia la superficie, sin embargo apenas se separaron algo los inmovilizo quedando ambos a merced de Akuma y casi sin aire en los pulmones. Mai vio como aquel espectro que controlaba el cuerpo de Kumo se disponía a atacar a Naru con una sádica expresión en el rostro, no podía quedarse quiete y mirar como lo mataban frente a ella por lo que trataba de moverse a como dé lugar, _"¡Naru!"_ grito y lo que quedaba de su collar pareció reaccionar al sonido de su voz, la parálisis en ella se rompió y al fin pudo moverse con libertad, Naru trato de detenerla mientras Akuma esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal al notar como Mai se interponía entre Naru y él, su peores temores se había realizado frente a sus ojos, Mai lo había protegido recibiendo ella el ataque directo, ahora Kagami estaba incrustada en sus estomago y atravesaba su cuerpo manchando el agua a su alrededor con aquella sangre tan preciada para Akuma que había logrado obtener lo que quería de Mai y ahora todo estaba perdido…Una tormenta se desato en el lugar mientras que Akuma emergía a la superficie con Kagami en mano ahora cargado con su poder, el lamento de las almas esclavizadas por el resonaron en todo el lugar, el cielo se oscureció y la risa de aquel sujeto se oyó por todo el lugar, los había vencido…

Una vez Naru se vio libre de la parálisis nado hacia Mai, aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido pues en solo cuestión de segundos todo se había perdido, los esfuerzos de todos, Lin, Bou-san, todo el equipo de SPR, Hoshi, Katzuki y Mai… su Mai… ¡Demonios! ¡No había podido protegerla! Y ahora ella… ella estaba… ¡No! Ella no podía dejarlo así, ella no… dejo de lamentarse y la envolvió entre sus brazos esperando que aun estuviese con vida, pronto logro sacarla a la superficie y llevándola en brazos salió del agua recostándola luego en el suelo, al menos aun estaba con vida…

-N-Naru… -Llamo la castaña con dificultad-

-No hables –Ordenó mientras ejercía precisión en la herida tratando de detener el sangrado- guarda tus energías

-L-lo siento… -susurro mientras esbozaba una triste sonrisa- l-lo arruine…

-No –contesto Naru ejerciendo más presión en la herida- no lo arruinaste, por que te recuperaras y acabaremos con ese sujeto…

-Eso lo dudo –Dijo Akuma apareciendo tras ellos por lo que Naru se coloco frente a Mai protegiéndola-

-Ya tienes lo que querías –Replico Naru- Déjala en paz…

-Ustedes son un estorbo en mi camino –Contesto mientras que desparecía de la vista de Naru y aparecía frente el caído cuerpo de Mai- especialmente tú…

Naru giro al instante en dirección a Akuma solo para ver como este pateaba el cuerpo casi inerte de Mai alejándolo de él para luego levantarla del suelo sujetándola del cuello, la furia en su interior creció y pronto su poder fue liberado de forma inconsciente para luego ser concentrado en la katana de Katzuki, sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzo al ataque, cosa que sorprendió a Akuma pues apenas pudo esquivar el ataque recibiendo un corte a la altura de las costillas.

-No vuelvas a tocarla… -Susurro Naru con Mai en brazos sorprendiendo nuevamente a Akuma pues no supo en qué momento se la quito-

-Espérame Mai… -pidió dirigiéndose a la castaña mientras la dejaba recostada en el suelo junto a los collares de ambos- volveré pronto…

-¿Quién eres? –Cuestiono Akuma retrocediendo inconscientemente al notar aquella mirada cargada de ira de parte de Naru- ¡Imposible! –exclamo al sentir otra presencia emanando de la espada- Katzuki…

-Error –Contesto Naru mientras aparecía frente a Akuma- el ya no está en este mundo, este… -agrego mientras lanzaba una descarga de poder sobre su rival lanzándolo lejos- es mi poder…

-No importa… -replico Akuma mientras detenía un nuevo ataque de Naru- seas quien seas, Katzuki o cualquier otro ¡no importa! -agrego mientras su poder chocaba contra el del pelinegro- Kagami es la espada de los dioses, el poder de un simple mortal ¡No podrá contra ella!

Naru no respondió y simplemente descargo su poder en la katana de Katzuki, en ese momento su ira no hacía más que crecer al recordar como Akuma había golpeado a Mai e inconscientemente liberaba mas y mas poder, sin embargo no parcia ser suficiente, Akuma lo estaba haciendo retroceder y su cuerpo no resistirá mucho aquella carga de poder, pero… ¡Demonios! debía detener a ese sujeto y debía hacerlo rápido pues Mai no resistiría mucho tiempo con aquella herida en el abdomen, necesitaba derrotarlo, por ella, por él y por todos aquellos que sacrificaron sus vidas en medio de todo aquel conflicto, el tenia el deber de ganar…

Mai veía desde lejos como Naru se enfrentaba a Akuma y como aquel sujeto iba ganando terreno, necesitaba ayudar a Naru pero su cuerpo no le respondía y la pérdida de sangre estaba afectando su visión, apenas y podía estar consciente, trato de levantarse pero o más que pudo hacer fue recostarse en una piedra cercana pues el dolor no le permitió hacer mas; maldijo por lo bajo a su debilidad al ver como Naru cedía ante el poder de Akuma, ella debería ser quien estuviese peleando no él, se supone que era su sangre quien libertaria a aquel pueblo, ¡Demonios! Se supone que era ella quien lo protegería y ahora… no podía hacer más que mirar…

-L-lo siento… Naru… -susurro la castaña mientras una lagrima de impotencia se deslizaba por sus mejillas-

-Aun hay algo que puedes hacer –dijo una voz en su cabeza, la misma que reconoció como Hoshi-

-¿A-Algo? –Cuestiono con dificultad la castaña- ¿Q-que… que puedo hacer…yo?

-Tu sangre libero los poderes de Kagami –Contesto Hoshi hablando a través del collar- y solo ella puede sellarlos de nuevo…

-¿C-como… lo… hago? –Pregunto la castaña tratando de mantener la conciencia-

-Una flecha –respondió Hoshi mientras el collar de Mai se transformaba en un arco y lo que quedaba del de Naru se convertía en una flecha- una flecha manchada con tu sangre será suficiente para detenerlo y que tu compañero termine con el…

-¿P-pero…? –Cuestiono la castaña sabiendo que debía de haber algún "pero"-

-Esa flecha se llevara todo tu poder… -Respondió la miko con pesar- en pocas palabras…

-Moriré… -concluyo Mai para luego esbozar una triste sonrisa pensando en que Naru la regañaría si es que tuviese la oportunidad por la decisión que acababa de tomar- e-está bien… lo hare… pero… no puedo… ver con claridad…

-Yo te guiare… -Dijo la miko mientras Mai sentía como alguien la ayudaba a disparar aquella flecha- Gracias por todo Mai… -agrego Hoshi antes mientras la flecha se disparaba- y perdón…

Naru continuaba en aquella batalla en la que para ser sinceros, iba perdiendo, las heridas de su cuerpo comenzaban a sangrar en demasía y estaba próximo a llegar a su límite, además de que la katana dejada por Katzuki presentaba varias rajaduras que anunciaban su pronta ruptura, todo lo contrario a Akuma que parecía ganar más poder con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que su cuerpo colapsaría en cualquier momento, cuando de pronto, una luz emergió de entre la niebla y fue directo Akuma atravesando su cuerpo paralizándolo al instante mientras partía en dos a Kagami, en ese momento Naru lo sintió, sintió cómo el poder de Mai se desvanecía poco a poco hasta hacerse casi inexistente, detuvo su ataque y giro al instante hacia donde él la había dejado estando consciente del peligro que eso suponía y al hacerlo pudo verla a lo lejos, como su cuerpo medianamente alzado caía sobre el suelo, pudo oír la voz de Akuma burlarse de Mai mientras atacaba al pelinegro con la Kagami rota pues había recuperado parte de la movilidad de su cuerpo, _"Estúpida mujer"_ había dicho mientras lo atacaba, sin embargo Naur logro bloquearlo sujetando la katana entre sus manos a pesar del corte que eso significaba, sorprendiendo a Akuma e inspirándole temor pues al levantar la vista, se encontró con la mirada más intimidante que el pelinegro podía tener, Naru empuño la katana de Katzuki con su mano libre y libero su poder de golpe en ella para luego disponerse a matar a Akuma, el mismo que lanzaba una ráfaga de viento tras otra sin efecto alguno pues la carga de poder de Naru los repelía por completo, ahora solo quería acabar con el…

-E-espera niño… -intento persuadir Akuma al verse perdido pues la gran mayoría de su poder provenía de aquella katana rota y lo que le quedaba había sido sellado por la flecha de Mai- este cuerpo es de tu amigo, si me atacas…

-No me importa… –Contesto en un susurro mientras su poder crecía y su cuerpo lo resentía pues podía sentir claramente como varios de sus huesos comenzaban a crujir-

-Maldito mocos… -replico mientras trataba de huir del agarre de Naru-

-Se acabo –Dijo Naru para luego atravesar el cuerpo de Kumo expulsando así a Akuma de el-

El cuerpo de Kumo cayó pesadamente en el suelo mientras que Naru camino en sentido contrario hasta llegar al cuerpo caído de Mai, se acerco a ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos ignorando la presencia del espíritu de Akuma que ya sin un contenedor se materializo tras él, sin embargo, al querer atacarlos alguien se interpuso en su camino y logró detenerlo…

-Suficiente… -Ordeno el recién llegado deteniendo a Akuma-

-Tu… -susurro el aludido con sorpresa mientras sentía como varios espíritus con mascaras de animales lo acorralaban- Katzuki…

-Serás juzgado por tus pecados… -Contesto el aludido haciendo una seña con las manos abriendo así un camino que no parecía tener final- Izanagi, padre de los dioses será quien te juzgue…

-¡Suéltenme! –Exclamo Akuma tratando inútilmente de liberarse- ¡Yo tengo el poder de un dios! ¡Déjenme!

-Es verdad –replico Katzuki sin quitar la vista de Akuma- tuviste el poder de un dios y fuiste vencido por los mortales, tu buscabas poder solo para saciar tu ambición, pero ellos… ellos solo buscaba proteger lo que amaban… -agrego mientras se dirigía hacia el camino que abrió seguido de aquellos que apresaban a Akuma- es por eso perdiste…

Katzuki y sus "compañeros" se alejaron por aquel extenso camino, el mismo que se cerro apenas ellos cruzaron, Naru no volteo a verlos pues solo podía mantener la vista fija en el cuerpo casi inerte de Mai, poco o nada le importaba lo que estuviese sucediendo, ahora solo quería estar a su lado… _"Lo siento niño"_ fue lo último que pudo oír de Katzuki y si hubiese girado a verlo podría haber visto la tristeza en la mirada de aquel espíritu mientras aquellas palabras brotaron de su boca. Naru apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de Mai contra su pecho como si creyera que al hacerlo ella estaría de vuelta, sintió como su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada y como la temperatura de su cuerpo descendía, la estaba perdiendo y el no podía hacer nada más que abrazarla…

-L-lo siento… Naru… -susurro la castaña con dificultad al sentir la calidez del pelinegro-

-No hables –pidió abrazándola con fuerza pues cada cosa que decía le recordaba aquella pesadilla en la que la perdía- te sacare de aquí, iremos a un hospital y después nos reiremos de esto….

-To-todo termino… ¿Ve-verdad? –pregunto sintiendo como la vida se le iba de a pocos- ¿Ga-ganamos?

-Si… -respondió el aludido poniéndose de pie con dificultad llevando a Mai en brazos- Ganamos… ahora… ahora solo debes recuperarte para celebrar con los demás…

-N-no creo… que pueda… -contesto esbozando una triste sonrisa al recordar a sus compañeros- e-este es el fin… para mi…

-No… -Contradijo Naru ocultando la mirada tras el flequillo de su cabello- este no es el final, es un nuevo comienzo, nuestro comienzo… así que… no puedes irte Mai… –agrego mientras sentía como una lagrima se deslizaba por su rostro- Soy tu jefe y… y te ordeno vivir…

-Pe-perdón… -susurro la castaña tratando de alcanzar el rostro de Naru a pesar de que su visión era nula- e-esta vez… no puedo obedecer…

-No te rindas… -pidió mientras caía de rodillas al suelo con Mai en brazos pues su cuerpo había recibido demasiado daño como para mantenerse en pie- por favor Mai… no me dejes solo…

-L-lo siento… Naru… -susurro la castaña esbozando una ligera sonrisa en su pálido rostro para luego cerrar los ojos lentamente…-

-Mai… -Llamo el pelinegro al sentir como la respiración de Mai se hacía cada vez más lenta- ¡Mai! –volvió a llamar esta vez abrazándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello mientras lagrimas de dolor se deslizaban por sus mejillas- Por favor… no me dejes…

Naru se aferro aun más al cuerpo de Mai negándose a aceptar la realidad, no se molesto en ocultar su dolor y dejo que las lagrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas mientras enterraba el rostro de la castaña en su pecho, el mismo que ahora dolía, dolía demasiado pues aunque su cerebro quisiera negarlo, su corazón sabia la verdad, Mai no estaba con él, lo había dejado partiendo a un lugar al que no podría seguirla, ella… ella había muerto…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, que dicho sea de paso es el penúltimo, en el próximo esta historia se acaba. Como siempre, agradezco a todas las personas que se molestan en dejar un comentario a esta loca escritora y pues… espero que les haya gustado, sin más que decir me despido. _

_Hasta el próximo capítulo *0*_

_Gracias por comentar, en verdad me levanta el ánimo XD_


	16. Chapter 16

_¡Hola gente! Aquí estoy yo, Sandra Hatake reportándome con este capítulo final de __**El lamento del mar**__, espero no decepcionar a nadie con este desenlace y ya, sin echar mucho rollo por que se que aburre XD, los dejo con el final…_

_**El día en que todo termino…**_

_Naru se aferro aun más al cuerpo de Mai negándose a aceptar la realidad, no se molesto en ocultar su dolor y dejo que las lagrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas mientras enterraba el rostro de la castaña en su pecho, el mismo que ahora dolía, dolía demasiado pues aunque su cerebro quisiera negarlo, su corazón sabia la verdad, Mai no estaba con él, lo había dejado partiendo a un lugar al que no podría seguirla, ella… ella había muerto…_

Bou-san y el resto del equipo de SPR vieron como los espíritus con los que peleaban exclamaron un quejido de dolor y pena, todos mirando hacia donde se supone Naru estaría peleando con Akuma, poco después aquellos entes esclavizados ahora para la eternidad los atacaron nuevamente, sin embargo, a los pocos minutos pudieron sentir una extraña presión en el aire, la misma que sintieron una vez cuando Naru libero su poder concluyendo que eso estaba sucediendo nuevamente, el grupo entero se preocupo al sentir como Akuma liberaba una cantidad de poder que excedía la de Naru pero confiaron en la victoria de su jefe por lo que habían seguido luchando ignorando el sacrificio que se haría para alcanzar la victoria. Unos minutos después aquella presión en el aire se detuvo, el mar se calmo y la niebla se disipó por completo mientras los espíritus esclavizados por Akuma durante cien años asedian al cielo en un maravilloso espectáculo de luces, todos respiraron tranquilos y bou-san se dejo caer exhausto sobre el suelo, después de todo Naru no los había defraudado y había vencido… en ese momento una duda asalto su mente y al parecer todos pensaron lo mismo, Akuma había liberado una gran cantidad de poder y se suponía que ese estaba sellado en la katana, "sacrificio voluntario" fue la frase que resonó en la mente de todos y sin esperar más corrieron hacia donde deberían estar Naru y Mai encontrándose en el camino a Kumo que, a pesar de estar herido aun estaba con vida y ya sin el espíritu de Akuma en su interior, siguieron su camino y vieron un enorme charco de sangre en el suelo y unos pasos más halla a un Naru de rodillas en el piso abrazando el cuerpo de la castaña, Bou-san se acerco temeroso hacia el lugar, no podía ser cierto, seguramente Mai solo estaba inconsciente, si debía ser eso… Mai… la pequeña Mai no podía estar…

-Naru… chan…-susurro el monje posando una de sus manos sobre el hombre del pelinegro- ¿Cómo está Mai?

-Esta… -susurro mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo de la castaña centre sus brazos- esta… muerta…

-Qu-que estas… no es cierto… -replico Bou-san negándose a creerlo al igual que los demás- ¡No digas estupideces! –Exclamo parándose frente al pelinegro mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa- ¡Mai no puede estar…!

Y después de ver el rostro de Naru se detuvo, aquel terco y egocéntrico muchacho no mentía, sus ojos… sus ojos no mostraban aquella confianza de siempre, sus mejillas estaban manchadas con la sangre de Mai mezclada con sus lágrimas, aquella mirada de superioridad ahora se mostraba vacía, no quedaba nada, su cuerpo estaba presente pero su corazón… ese había muerto junto a Mai… Soltó al pelinegro sin poder reprimir una lagrima que escapaba de sus ojos al pensar en Mai, Masako había comenzado a llorar siendo abrazada por Ayako quien tampoco pudo reprimir una lagrima, Lin oculto la mirada tras el flequillo de su cabello, John tampoco pudo ocultar su tristeza y Naru… él solo se puso de pie aun con Mai en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia donde debería estar la lancha que los trajo, sin embargo, después de dar unos cuantos pasos todo a su alrededor se oscureció, sus piernas fallaron y lo último que pudo oír fue a Lin llamándolo para después caer pesadamente al suelo sin soltar en ningún momento a Mai, había exigido demasiado a su cuerpo en esa pelea y lo más probable sería muriera, si, tal vez eso sería lo mejor pues solo así podría verla de nuevo…

Todos corrieron hacia el pelinegro al ver como se desplomaba en el suelo, ya habían perdido a Mai y no querían perder a su narcisista y explotador jefe, Lin subió el cuerpo inconsciente de Naru a la lancha y Bou-san llevo el de Mai, siendo John quien ayudase a Kumo a subir a la misma, poco después partieron en dirección al hotel donde los esperaba Yasuhara, quien no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima al enterarse del deceso de Mai.

Pronto tres días pasaron y Naru permanecía inconsciente, vivo pero sin ganas de estarlo según los propios médicos que Kumo había mandado a traer, su cuerpo estaba lastimado pero sobreviviría aunque sus compañeros sabían que lo más probable era que él no querría hacerlo, al menos no ahora que Mai no estaría más a su lado…

Naru se veía en medio del risco en el que Hoshi solía aparecer, podía ver el islote ya sin esa espesa niebla rodeándolo, recordándole una vez más el precio que tuvo que pagara para salir victorioso… se quedo de pie con las manos en los bolsillos mientras en su mente se repetían una y otra vez las escenas antes y después de la muerte de Mai culpándose a sí mismo por no haber podido protegerla, por dejarla morir… cerro los puños con fuerza antes este recuerdo, sin embargo sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, giro al instante a ver quién era encontrándose con una mujer, era ella, Mai estaba frente a él…

-Mai… -susurro y sin quererlo una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla- estas…

-Estoy muerta Naru… -contesto con una triste sonrisa en el rostro al verlo en ese estado- solo vine a despedirme…

-No te vayas –Pidió mientras la abrazaba sorpresivamente sin querer dejarla ir- quédate un poco mas… por favor…

-Sabes bien que no puedo hacerlo… -susurro Mai correspondiendo al abrazo de Naru- se que duele Naru, pero las cosas debían de ser así…

-No quiero perderte… -replico aferrándose al cuerpo de la castaña- sin ti esto ya no tiene sentido Mai, no hay razón para que este corazón sigua latiendo…

-Debes seguir Naru… -Pidió la castaña mientras se separaba de el esbozando una ligera sonrisa para luego acariciar sus mejillas- no puedes rendirte ahora, aun te queda mucho por vivir…

-No si no estás a mi lado… -susurró cogiendo una de las manos de Mai evitando que abandone su mejilla- ya no tengo motivos para continuar…

-Siempre hay una razón para continuar…-contradijo la castaña dedicándole una última sonrisa- hay mucha gente que espera tu despertar… -agrego mientras se alejaba de Naru- así que… vive Naru… vive por los dos…

-Mai… -llamo al ver como se alejaba de él- ¡Mai! Regresa…

Naru oculto la mirada tras el flequillo de su cabello una vez estuvo solo, Mai había venido solo a decirle adiós, todo había terminado…

Despertó en medio de una de las habitaciones del hotel alertando a Lin que de inmediato se puso de pie al notar que estaba consciente, recorrió con la mirada el lugar, no había duda, estaba en Okinawa y todo aquello era real, la había perdido…

-llamaré a un medico –dijo Lin dirigiéndose a la puerta, deteniéndose al oír la voz de Naru-

-Esto… esto no es una pesadilla ¿Verdad? –Cuestiono ocultando su rostro tras su antebrazo- ella esta…

-Su cuerpo será trasladado a la ciudad hoy –contesto Lin con pesar al notar el estado vulnerable de Naru- Iré por el doctor… -informo para luego cerrar la puerta tras el-

-No estaba dispuesto a pagar este precio… -susurro Naru recordando el rostro sonriente de Mai- no quería perderte…

La habitación permaneció en silencio hasta que una curiosa melodía invadió el lugar, Naru pudo deducir que la melodía venia desde fuera y sin saber exactamente por qué salió de la habitación por una de las ventanas aprovechando que estaban en el primer piso, se dirigió luego hacia el risco donde Hoshi aparecía con frecuencia y sentándose en el borde del mismo se limito a escuchar la triste melodía, tal vez fu por oírla varias veces durante el caso pero estaba casi seguro que era idéntica a la que tocaba Katzuki, podría ser verdad o no, eso ya no le importaba y nada de lo que vendría después tampoco…

-¿Sabes Mai?... –Pregunto en un susurro al viento como si ella estuviera presente mientras sostenía unos anillos entre sus manos- estos anillos son los que viste en la tienda de la anciana… –agrego recordando que en una de sus visitas al pueblo ella había quedado encantada con unos aros matrimoniales- aquella vez los compre y pensaba dártelos cuando este caso terminara…

-Iba pedirte que te casaras conmigo Mai… -susurro apretando con fuerza los anillos entre sus manos- ¿comprendes eso? Iba a pedirte matrimonio pero tú… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo? –Cuestiono con fingida molestia mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro- ¿Ahora qué hare con estos anillos? -Pregunto al viento mientras los observaba con tristeza- estos son solo tuyos Mai… no podría dárselos a nadie más…

Naru no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente, dolía y dolía mucho el pensar que no volvería a ver a Mai, no observaría nuevamente sus sonrisa, no podría escuchar su voz, no podría sentir su calor… ahora solo podría vivir con su recuerdo, aferrándose a ella y a las memorias que crearon juntos… debería continuar con su vida tal y como ella había dicho, aunque por dentro quisiera morir debía seguir avanzando, por ella, por los dos…

-Mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran Mai… -susurró el pelinegro- se que volveremos a encontrarnos algún día, en otra vida tal vez no lo sé, pero hasta entonces estos anillos estarán conmigo, esperando por ti…

-Ahora puedo entender… -dijo una voz detrás de Naru alertándolo al instante quedando de espaldas al mar- Por qué venciste a Akuma, tus sentimientos por ella son más fuertes de lo que creí…

-Katzuki… -susurró el pelinegro al verlo frente a él junto a Hoshi y todas las personas del pueblo- ustedes…

-Venimos a darte las gracias –Respondió Hoshi dedicándole una sonrisa a Naru- ahora somos libres…

-Me alegro por ustedes –Respondió Naru esbozando una ligera sonrisa-

-La amaste mucho ¿Verdad? –cuestiono Katzuki al pelinegro-

-Más que a mi vida… -Respondió el aludido con la vista clavada en los anillos-

-Entonces ve con ella… -susurro Katzuki para luego empujar a Naru haciendo que este cayera- ve y se feliz…

Naru pudo ver como aquellos espíritus sonreían mientras lo veían caer ¿Esa era su forma de decir gracias? ¿Matándolo?, bueno, daba igual, después de todo ahora no había mucha diferencia para él entre estar vivo o muerto, al contrario, la muerte era una buena recompensa, tal vez en el otro mundo podría ver a Mai o tal vez reencarnarían en alguna otra época juntos ¿Quién sabe? Lo último que pudo escuchar fue la voz de Lin gritando desde el borde del risco, lo estaba llamando, tendiéndole la mano pero él no la tomo, era mejor así, un buen final para todos, si… era lo mejor…

-¡Naru! –exclamo Lin seguido del sonido de… ¿Una puerta?- Llegaras tarde a la oficina

-¿Lin? –cuestiono confundió el pelinegro ¡un momento! ¿Había dicho oficina?-

Se froto los ojos para espabilarse tratando de entender lo que sucedía, recorrió el lugar con la mirada y se vio en… ¿su habitación? ¡Qué rayos sucedía! Se levanto de la cama y reviso la fecha, marcaba el mismo día en que Kumo había llegado a la oficina, definitivamente no entendía nada… escuchó nuevamente la voz de Lin del otro lado de la puerta diciéndole que llegaría tarde, por lo que, aun aturdido se dirigió al cuarto de baño, dejo que el agua fría terminara de despertarlo mientras recuerdos venían su mente, eran demasiado reales para creer que eran parte de un sueño, pero la fecha, Mai… ¡Mai! Ella estaba muerta o tal vez… salió casi corriendo de la ducha tropezando con un objeto en el suelo cosa que causo la risa disimulada de Lin…

-¿Aun así dices que Taniyama-san es torpe? –Cuestiono divertido pero solo una palabra resonó en la mente del pelinegro, había dicho "Es", no "era"-

-¿Dónde está Mai? –Pregunto confundido-

-¿A esta hora? –Respondió el aludido con otra pregunta- en la escuela supongo…

Naru entro a su habitación para cambiarse haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de Lin, ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Mai estaba con vida, el estaba vivo, y los días no habían pasado, un sueño… esa era la única explicación lógica que podría darle a aquella situación, por lo que, convencido de su teoría tomo su reloj de la mesita de noche dispuesto a irse, sin embargo una pequeña caja que no recordaba tener llamo su atención, la abrí y en su interior encontró algo que lo dejo confundido nuevamente, esos eran… anillos…

Decidió ir a la oficina lo más pronto posible, todo era demasiado extraño, aquellas emociones que había vivido, los recuerdos con Mai, todo era demasiado real como para considerarlo un sueño y más aun, había un prueba física de ello, esos anillos no eran una ilusión, eran reales, muy reales… aquel día estuvo pendiente de la hora y especialmente de la puerta, si todo ocurría como en ese "sueño", en tres minutos entraría por esa puerta Hara Masako acompañada de Kumo solicitando su ayuda en el caso de un hotel en Okinawa, movía con impaciencia la cajita de anillos entre sus manos esperando que todo fuera un simple sueño, cuando los tres minutos pasaron y nadie llego respiro tranquilo, sin embargo su tranquilidad se fue por donde vino pues solo unos segundos después, ambos entraron por esa puerta…

Kumo entró a las oficinas de SPR sentándose justo frente a Naru tal y como en el "sueño" le conto su problema igual a como el CEO de SPR recordaba, ¡Demonios! Todo se repetía… apretó con fuerza la pequeña caja entre sus manos inconscientemente mientras miraba reiteradamente el reloj, Tal y como temía, Kumo relató todo exactamente como recordaba, la melodía, las mujeres desparecidas, todo… para cuando termino de hablara, vio nuevamente el reloj y supo que Mai estaría por llegar, apretó nuevamente la caja entre sus manos al recordar como ella moría entre sus brazos y el simplemente podía ver como ella moría, no… el no quería eso, el necesitaba a Mai, él la amaba…

-Entonces díselo –Resonó una voz en su cabeza reconociéndola al instante- no cometas los mismos errores…

-Katzuki -Susurro el pelinegro y entonces el tiempo en la habitación se detuvo y el aludido se materializo frente a él- ¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Los de arriba te dieron una oportunidad –contesto con una sonrisa mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros- es la forma de Izanagi de decir "gracias", salvaste al mundo que él ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo –agrego mientras soltaba al aturdido pelinegro- El peso de muchas vidas fue puesto sobre tus hombros, personas que ni siquiera conocías y aun así las salvaste, a cambio el te devuelve la única vida que necesitas, aquella por la que luchaste tanto…

-Pero… si regresamos en el tiempo tendremos que pelear de nuevo –refuto Naru tratando de procesar toda la información- Mai morirá otra vez…

-Eso no pasara –Contesto Katzuki- en este mundo Akuma ya no está presente, acabaste con él en tu tiempo e Izanagi te está devolviendo a un mundo en paz, sin Akuma pues el esta sellado…

-Es imposible –Replico Naru incrédulo- Eso desafía las leyes de la física y…

-No hay imposibles para un dios… -Dijo Katzuki esbozando una última sonrisa antes de desparecer por un camino de luz- aprovecha esta oportunidad niño… y se feliz…

Naru vi como Katzuki desparecía y todo el movimiento en la habitación regreso, Masako y Kumo lo veían con extrañeza pues su rostro mostraba aun incredulidad, la médium trato de acercarse a él, sin embrago Naru se dirigió a la puerta, la misma que segundos después se abrió dando pase a Mai que sorprendida se ver a su jefe frente a ella retrocedió enredándose con su piernas, espero recibir el golpe pero este nunca llego, dirigió la mirada al frente y se encontró con el rostro de Naru muy cerca al suyo mientras la sostenía de la cintura evitando su caída, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y casi como si quemara, se alejo de Naru, noto que Masako y un cliente estaban dentro por lo que con la excusa de preparar te paso casi corriendo a la cocina, siendo detenida a medio camino por Naru quien la tomo del brazo evitando su "escape" atrayéndola luego hacia el ante la sorpresa de los presentes, especialmente de la médium.

-N-Naru… -susurro la castaña con un furioso rubor en las mejillas y extremadamente nerviosa- Qu-que…. Que tienes…

-Estas a salvo… -susurro abrazándola con fuerza recordando cómo se sintió al memento de perderla-

-O-oye Naru… -llamo inútilmente la castaña- ¿qu-que sucede? Pasa algo mal…

Y no pudo decir más pues para impresión de Kumo, enfado de Masako y sorpresa de su parte, Naru la estaba besando, seguramente tanta presión por los exámenes estaba afectándole el cerebro, si, seguro estaba volviéndose loca pues solo así podría explicar la alucinación que estaba teniendo… sintió como Naru exploraba cada rincón de su boca y por alguna razón esa sensación se le hizo familiar, poco después lo sintió separarse de ella para luego volver a abrazarla, si estaba soñando, mejor que nadie la despertara…

-N-Naru… -llamo la castaña al sentir como Naru ejercía presión en su cuerpo, como si tuviese miedo de perderla con solo soltarla- q-que…

-Cásate conmigo… -pidió sorpresivamente y todo ruido en la sala cesó-

-¡H-he! –exclamo Mai definitivamente su jefe se había vuelto loco- si esto es una broma Naru yo…

-Es enserio… –Replico el aludido mientras sacaba los anillos de la caja que llevaba en el bolsillo- te estoy pidiendo matrimonio Taniyama Mai…

-¿Seguro que no estás enfermo? –Cuestiono la castaña tocando la frente de su jefe- Creo que tienen fiebre…

-¡Solo di que si! –exclamo Naru sorprendiendo a Mai, mas aun al verlo sonreír para ella- por favor Mai… no quiero cometer los mismo errores…

-¿Errores? –Cuestiono confundida la castaña- de que hab….

-Solo acepta –Replico Naru para luego volver a besarla hasta dejarla sin aire en los pulmones- ¿Y Bien? ¿Aceptas?

-Si…. –Susurro Mai con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello para que luego Naru le colocara su anillo- después de todo cumpliste tu promesa…

-¿Promesa? –Cuestiono Naru ligeramente confundido- De que…

-Al final este anillo llegó a mí… -agrego dedicándole una sonrisa al pelinegro que la veía sorprendido-

-Tu… ¿Lo recuerdas?... –Cuestiono mientras los presentes, incluido Lin veían confundidos la escena-

-También tenían una recompensa para mí –contesto con una sonrisa-

Naru no pudo evitar sonreír mientras todos los veían como si fuesen algún animal extinto, ninguno entendía y era mejor así, después de todo nadie cerería un cuento tan disparatado como el que ellos vivieron, se acerco a su fututa esposa y después de envolverla en un posesivo abrazo la beso, la beso como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciese, ahora todo estaba bien, ella estaba con vida y lo mejor es que estaba a su lado y esta vez no dejaría que nadie la apartara de su lado así tuviera que pelear contra dios mismo, después de todo ya había vencido a uno anteriormente así que no habría problema, estarían juntos, crearían nuevas memorias juntos… si… siempre juntos, como desde un principio debió ser…

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Pues así llegamos al final de esta historia… espero haya sido de su agrado y que nadie terminara decepcionado con este final XD, agradezco a todos aquellos que siguieron esta historia de principio a fin, en verdad muchas gracias (Hace una reverencia) por aguantarme durante estos meses *0*, de todo corazón espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño relato que cree con el fin de transportarlos por un breve momento a este mágico mundo nacido de mi trastornado cerebro XD, cumpliendo con ustedes público lector puedo al fin decir "tarea cumplida" _

_**¡Gracias por el apoyo brindado!**_


End file.
